


I'm A Little In Love

by Daerwyn



Series: Grounding a Hero [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parenthood, Post - Deathly Hallows, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 71,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ministry blindsides the Eigth years, but they have no clue until it's too late. Neville and Hermione must raise a five and three year old - required for the Parenting Class. Hogwarts has to make it look like there's no backstabbing somehow, right? But the last thing the awkward boy and the know-it-all expected was to fall in love with eachother... Neville/Hermione Marriage Law</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just the kids and the plot, and Neville's aunts and uncles.

Hogwarts was home. At least, it was to everyone except for last year. Last year, with the war and the Carrows and the Battle... everyone was lost - either in spirit or phsyically. There had been no outstanding victory, just a one up. The Dark Lord gone, Death Eaters fought foolishly until they were caught or killed. All within the wards of Hogwarts. Hogwarts, their home.

The Seventh Years from the year before, the ones in the opposing house that didn't get a proper education because of prejudice, or they simply never went to Hogwarts, were welcomed back with encouraging arms. The once rubble of a school that had been reconstructed into the school before them, it was like the war hadn't even happened. Hermione didn't know whether that was insulting to the memory of those lost or if it was a good sense of closure.

Since the returning Seventh Years truly weren't _supposed_ to be there, they were put into housing in Hogsmeade, allowing them access to any jobs they have, or family they may need to tend to. They were nice buildings. Enough for perhaps two people to share a building. Only they were like actual homes inside. Professor Flitwick was giving us the tour through the Head's home - Harry and Hannah Abbott's home. It was like a flat. Two bedrooms. A living room. A kitchen. And two full bathrooms.

Ron was walking next to me, eying everything, "What are they trying to do? First they make this year mandatory for all of us, and now we get to live in luxury for the next year."

"Something's not right," I murmured, looking about. It was too family-built. It was homey, sure, but suspicious. "I know they didn't have room for us, but this is strange."

Flitwick stopped in the living room of Harry and Hannah's home - as I came to think of it - and cleared his throat for attention, "Now, now. Listen up. The fourteen of you are going to be paired up. Two of you will live in each flat together." Just as I suspected. "The first two would, of course, be Harry Potter and Hannah Abbott."

"Excuse me, Professor," Ron interrupted. "Are we all going to have male/female rooms?"

"I'll get to that in just a moment, Mr. Weasley," Flitwick said patiently. "The second two roommates will be Draco Malfoy and Parvarti Patil, living in home 2."

"What!" Parvarti cried. "You're kidding me if you think I'll live with that Death Eater scum!"

"Miss Patil, please let me explai-"

"Yes, please do," I said fiercly. This was honestly ridiculous. "What is the meaning of this? Does the Ministry have something to do with this?"

"The Ministry has nothing to do with this, Miss Granger. This is just a suggestion they gave us. Two members of the opposing sex will be paired together. With the end of the war, many are rushing into getting married and having children. This is to ensure you don't jump into anything and are more... shall I say, cautious."

"So you pair us with each other?" Ron demanded.

"We will place the two selected randomly to room with each other. You will be given a family set-up. None of the women will go through a pregnancy, but you will be forced to raise a child of three and a child of five. In some cases, you will recieve twins of the age of three, or twins of the age of five. That meaning, every couple will only have two children. You cannot put them up for adoption. Nor are you allowed to have another couple take them into their care," Flitwick's squeaky voice explained.

"We're being. . . married?" Parvarti whispered. She fainted promptly after that. I didn't blame her.

"It is a fake marriage," Professor Flitwick stressed, eyes darting around nervously. "It will not be recognized by the Ministry."

Draco's pale face seemed to regain a little bit of color. Being on probation had really sobered him up from his 'Almighty Slytherin' attitude. He was quiet now. With the death of his father, and his mother being sent to Azkaban for three years, he really had nothing left. I can't actually believe I felt sorry for the git.

He only had Goyle and Blaise Zabini left as friends, really. Pansy had been hanging off his arm but he had shook her off when we first walked inside of House 1. They must not be dating anymore. Crabbe having died in the fiedfyre incident no longer was present in the Slytherin crowd, and it was obvious with the way they moved.

In fact all of the Slytherin's this year were on probation. For five years. If they did anything out of line, or even uttered you-know-who's name in a respecting way, not to metion Mudblood, they'd be sent to Azkaban for life.

Ron was more angered now. His brother Fred had died feet from him, his other brother Percy had died as well. No one even mentioned them. No Sunday brunches were held. Not even a single Quidittch match was played in the garden. It was useless, really, without the twins - both equal in skill - not playing beater for both teams.

I had lost my parents. The one thing holding me to the Muggle world. Their memories were irreversible so I had to do what was the only thing left. Let them live their life, forgetting about me, and start over in Australia. The hardest thing I ever had to do. Hunting down horcruxes was easier than letting them lose their child. And knowing I could have stopped it. Could have let them remember me, but sent them away forcefully without a choice.

Padma shooting Aquimenti at Parvarti's face roused me from my thoughts.

"I will make short work of this, then," Flitwick said wisely as Parvarti started to wake. "Seamus Finnigan and Millicent Bulstrode will be placed in home 3. Dean Thomas and Padma Patil in home 4. Blaise Zabini and Lavender Brown in home 5." It was only Neville, Ron, Pansy, and I. And I already felt sick to my stomach. They wouldn't place Neville with Pansy would they? She'd eat him alive. "Hermione-" I sucked in a sharp breath, waiting for my fate. I honestly never knew Neville too well, but Ron would be a nightmare to live with. He was a wonderful friend of mine - but it was insanely awkward to be around him since we broke up after the battle. "Granger and Neville Longbottom in home 6." I sighed in inaudible relief, but looked at Neville and sighed audibly. This was going to be torture. I hardly knew him. "Ronald Weasley and Pansielle Parkinson in home 7."

"It's Pansy," Pansy Parkinson snapped before biting her lip and putting her head down. She could have violated her probation with just that simple phrase. Flitwick didn't seem to mind though.

"Your rooms are unlocked and your keys are on your kitchen countertops. Be in the Great Hall eight sharp for breakfast tomorrow morning and we will pass out your schedules and give you more information concerning the new class's schedule."

"Professor!" I heard Lavender protest, but it was too late. He had already Floo'd out.

I sighed and turned to Neville, "Home six."

He nodded, slightly pale, and led the way. I gave Ron an apologetic look as Pansy headed towards him. But turned and followed the crowd as they all dispersed from the Head's home to their own.

"This is it," Neville said quietly.

I realized that Neville hadn't lost anything in the war. Only a friend or two. He was given a medal of honor for his brave act of slaying Voldemort's snake Nagini, but he hadn't really suffered like the rest of us, and I was jealous because of that. But I also knew he lost everything in the first war. His parents, tortured to insanity by Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastian, and Barty Crouch Jr. They were walking zombies in St. Mungo's wards.

There was really nothing he had left except for his Gran and his Aunts and Uncles that were his Gran's brothers and sisters. No one his parents age to look up to, to my knowledge.

The door opened and a rush of cool air went out, breezing past us. Neville shivered a bit.

"Mummy!" A black haired streak nearly knocked me over before a brunette leaped onto Neville, or as he screamed, "Daddy". The door shut behind us on its own. Creepy.

I concentrated on the girl in my arms. She had my brown chocolate eyes, but Neville's straight black hair. She looked older than the boy in Neville's arms - who looked quite uncomfortable.

She had to have been five, then.

I smiled and picked her up, wanting to get the best out of this experience. I didn't really think of having children of my own. With the war coming, I didn't really think I'd survive to have children. And this would be the perfect opportunity to see what its like before finding a man out there.

"Hello, sweetie," I said softly, pushing a black strand of hair out of her face. "How are you?"

She beamed with excitement and started to babble a mile a minute. I tuned her out, tilting my head to signal to Neville to follow me. As I passed the kitchen, I saw the house keys and a thick envelope. I grabbed the envelope and as I sat on a couch, Neville sat next to me, awkwardly clutching the tired looking boy.

"Hold on, hun. I need to read this letter," I interrupted her story about the snake in the backyard. Did we even have a backyard?

Jeeze. . . "We have to bring them to breakfast, and I'll make dinner tonight," I told Neville after reading it. "Alice Pernella and Oliver Frank."

Neville looked at me sharply, "What?"

"Their names," I replied.

"Of course that's our name, silly!" Alice giggled, "And you're Mummy and that's Daddy!"

I sighed, but couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Of course. How could I forget?"

"I-I don't understand what we're supposed to do," Neville admitted.

I shook my head, "I'll admit I don't either."

"Mum, I'm starving!" Alice said dramatically.

"You are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "For what?"

"I want Daddy to make pancakes for dinner," Oliver said quietly. I looked at him and he blushed, ducking his head. Oh, he was shy.

"Yeah," Neville said after a moment of watching the boy. "I can do that."

"Yay!" Alice cried, smilingly widely.

Neville rose, Oliver easily rested on his hip, and he headed towards the kitchen. "How do you like your pancakes, Hermione?"

"You know how to cook?" I pressed my hand to my mouth as I realized what I said.

"My Gran raised me as a Muggle as well as a wizard," he admitted.

"That's quite unheard of for Purebloods, isn't it?" I asked cautiously. I stood and followed him to the kitchen before lifting the boy he had set on the ground onto the counter so he could watch his father.

"For a while, Gran thought I was a Squib," he explained, opening the cabinent and pulling out a bag of flour. In the fridge he found eggs and more pancake ingredients and began to make it by hand. No wand at all. I was pretty impressed. "So she raised me as a Muggle would be raised. I went to primary school before I got my letter."

He ran a hand nervously through his hair as he looked at me over his shoulder.

"But you learned magic as well, didn't you?" I asked, my hand running absently through Oliver's hair.

"Oh yeah, as much as my Uncle Alfred could teach me. It never really stuck, of course. I always was forgetful when I was younger."

I suppressed my laugh and comment. Of course he was. He couldn't even remember what the remembrall wanted him to. But he made up for it with his loyalty.

"They must have been happy that you got your letter, then," I continued.

"More like relieved, actually," he said goodnaturely. "They didn't know what they'd do if I was a Squib. Gran even bought me a racing broom the next day." He jiggled the handle of the frying pan and the pancake flipped in the air. Oliver giggled, clapping wildly. "I never liked flying. They knew I was magical though, when I was eight, so they weren't really too concerned."

"But sometimes wizards lose their magic a few days after they get it."

He nodded, starting another batch of pancakes, "So there was still a risk."

I nodded, running my hand through Alice's black hair, "How are you and Luna?"

From behind, I saw his body stiffen. "She's traveling abroad with her father."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

He shook his head, "It's fine. She's a little..."

"Overbearing?" I offered when it was quiet for a minute.

He flashed me a smile, "A little." He flipped the pancakes once more and Oliver giggled happily. "She's getting Rumbleskin Horncracks or something."

I snorted, "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mummy! Guess what!" I turned my attention to Alice.

"What, Alice?" I asked, curious.

She held up her hands, "Look what I found!"

I jumped, roughly jabbing my side into the counter. I stiffled my scream, though a small 'eep' escaped. A very large snake was in her hands. "Can we keep it?" Oliver asked, not even bothered by the slither of its tongue as it tasted Oliver's hand. No way in the world is this thing stay in the house.

"Um, no, I don't-" I started, glancing at Neville to see him chuckling and shaking his head. He was obviously not dwelling on the idea of Nagini's babies staying in the house. How could he be so calm about this? He had just slayed Nagini not even four months ago!

"Mummy's allergic to snakes," Neville inputed when he saw my panicked glance.

I looked at Alice to see her pout, "But, I'll keep it in my room! I promise, you won't ever have to touch it!"

"Why don't we keep it in the garden?" I suggested gently. "That way it can stay with its family."

She sighed, "Alright. But I can visit it, right?"

"Of course," I encouraged, seeing her face brighten, "As long as you don't make it mad."

It was only a few seconds she had ran out of the house to sit in the backyard - curtosey of the glass sliding door in the living room - and I saw the green grass covered on all sides by a brickwall that rose up to the first floor. It wasn't very big. The size of my old bedroom at most.

"Dinner," Neville interrupted my surveying, placing four plates on the dining room table with a flick of his wand, "Is served."

My eyes widened as the aroma assulted me. It looked delicious!

I helped Oliver into his booster seat and Neville got Alice, awkwardly, into her chair.

"Neville, this is amazing," I gasped as I took a bite. "Better than Mrs. Weasley's food!"

He blushed, his ears turning pink, "Uh, thanks. I always cook Sunday brunch at Gran's house in the summer."

"Really?"

"Yeah-" he was going to say more, when Oliver interrupted him.

"Mummy, can we play a game?"

I sent Neville an apologetic smile, and he seemed to understand.

"Uh, why not?"

"What game?" Alice gasped. "Clue? Monopoly?"

"How about hide and seek?" Neville suggested.

Alice squealed, "I love that game!"

I smirked, "Alright, but first you two have to finish off your plates and clean up."

They ate quickly and Neville just chuckled. They leapt from their chairs and ran up the stairs. "And Alice, put your pajamas on!" I called.

I finished my meal slowly, waiting for Neville to finish, before grabbing both the kids plates and washing them in the sink.

"You really are great with kids," Neville said as he waited for me to finish washing. I pried the plate from his hands and slowly scrubbed it.

"Not as good as you," I offered quietly. "They absolutely adore you."

He flushed, "They're supposed to, I guess."

I shrugged, turning off the sink and drying my hands, "Perhaps, but still, I think that you're doing better than me." I paused, glancing at him. "Is it even possible to be allergic to snakes?"

He laughed, shaking his head, "Don't ask me. It was the first thing that came to mind."

"It worked. I don't know if I could handle a snake." I shivered at the thought. "The war brought enough bad memories of them."

"Daddy!" I heard the three year old shout. "I need help!"

Neville sighed, "And duty calls."

"Go on, I'm going to go change," I told him.

When I reached my bedroom, I saw two trunks, which made me confused. Then I realized what Flitwick had said at the begginning of the tour. "These homes are two bedrooms. Built over the summer, they are brand new with an en suite." I'd have to share a room with Neville.

Oh. Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione?"

I glanced up and saw Neville glancing at me from the cracked door. A hand covered his eyes, "Yes?"

"Decent?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Y-yeah," I nodded. "It's safe to look."

He dropped his hand and nodded, "Uh, I kinda need your help here."

I followed him to the other bedroom and saw two seperate beds. One was pink with Muggle Princesses on it, the other was blue and had loads of owls and cats magically walking, or flying, within the threads. Oliver was seated on his bed and shirtless.

I giggled quietly, "I've got this."

I slid the shirt easily over Oliver's head and stuck his arms through the holes before changing him into a pair of pajama pants and telling him to go wash up when Alice left the bathroom down the hall.

Neville was gone and the bedroom door was open, so I walked inside, and immediately wished I had been cautious, like he had. He was sliding his shirt on and I saw the muscles bulging from the thin tan t-shirt. Dear lord, that was from the war?

He certainly wasn't the awkward boy from first year anymore. Definately not.

Of course, me being Hermione Granger, blushed, "Uh, sorry. I-"

Neville spun around fast, flushing, "Oh, uh, sorry."

I quickly grabbed some things out of my trunk before gesturing to the bathroom, "Do you mind?"

"G-go ahead," he stuttered, his head lowered so he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Thanks," I gave him a smile, but he didn't see as he quickly turned around and fidgeted in his trunk. I shut the bathroom door behind me and quickly changed, brushing my teeth. I entered the bathroom and Neville was just finishing folding up his uniform.

"You ready for this?" I asked him.

"F-for what?" he jumped, glancing at me.

"Hide and seek," I said simply as I placed my clothes in my trunk.

He glanced at my ensemble - a pair of red flannel plaid pants and a black tank top. At the same time, I saw he had changed into a pair of pajama pants - a dark blue color. His shirt had writing in red that said in bold letters around a few brooms piled up "Gryffindor and Proud." I liked it.

We headed back to the living room to find two very excited children in their PJ's.

"Alright, rules," I told them sternly. "No leaving the house, no hiding in the garden, and no peeking."

"We know, Mum," they sighed together.

"Who's it?" Neville asked.

"Daddy!" The two cried immediately. "You're the best at it!"

I raised an eyebrow at Neville, "Well, you know the rules, Daddy."

Neville swallowed nervously and nodded. "I'll count to thirty."

I silently cast a charm on all of our feet to make them silent and nodded to them as soon as Neville grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it. "One!" he said and we took off.

I saw Alice go to the bathroom, I climbed the stairs, Oliver ahead of me, and he went into my bedroom. I took theirs. The beds were easy to fit under and I slid under Oliver's, finding it not as stuffed with dolls as Alice's. But there were a few teddy bears. I'd live.

It was quiet for the next few minutes and I couldn't hear anything but doors opening and shutting.

"Have you seen Mummy?" I heard Neville's voice outside the door. My breath caught in my throat as Neville called me that. It was like we were a family.

Silly, Hermione. We're forced into this family setting. The kids will probably disappear at the end.

That thought made me frown, I already was growing attached to them and if I was going to have to give them up at the end of the year, I don't know what I'd do.

I jumped as a pair of brown eyes suddenly appeared in front of mine. "You're it."

"Am I?" I giggled, struggling to crawl out of the space. Neville offered a hand when it was only my shoulders that were free. I gratefully took it, squeezing gently as I wiggled out. "It looked bigger when I got under there."

"It's the lips that are tricky," Neville nodded. "Go on, your turn to count."

I glanced down at Oliver and Alice, that were watching me expectantly.

"Oh, alright," I sighed dramatically as I practically ran from the room, laughing.

I counted to thirty and started my ascent for the kids and Neville. I found Oliver easily in the closet buried under my winter coat as well as a nice leather one. Probably Neville's. He giggled and I whispered for him to be quiet while I climbed the stairs to the second story, the bedrooms. No one was in my bedroom, but Alice, she was in the bathroom, hiding in the cabinent.

"Have you found Daddy yet?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Go and look for him downstairs?" I offered. She nodded and took off. I went into the bathroom that no one else except for the children used and glanced around. Nothing seemed out of place. I pulled away the shower curtain and promptly burst into laughter. "Oh, Neville."

He was curled into a tight ball that looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I think I'm stuck," he admitted.

"Oh, dear," I sighed, sitting on the tub ring. "Do you need help?"

"Please?" he laughed.

I looked him over and took his hand, trying to pull him up. But that didn't work. At all. I fell on top of him. Instantly triggering blush.

"Sorry," I said immediately, ducking my hair to hide my face as I stood.

"I-It's fine," he stuttered and I offered my hand again. He took it and I braced myself as I pulled him out. This time he fell on top of me. I may not have braced myself for that.

I landed on the cold tile and winced. A warm body landed on top of me and Neville 'oofed'.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," I offered as he scrambled up. He helped me to my feet. "And the curse is finally broken!" I laughed as neither of us fell.

"Sorry about that," he blushed.

I shook my head, "It's fine. Let's go before they tear apart the kitchen."

"Uh, yeah, that's probably wise."

I laughed and took his hand, picking up the pace as the sound of two kids screaming reached my ears. They were giggling non-stop, I realized as I got to the bottom of the stairs. I shot Neville a look, but he was as confused as I. The sight I saw was an owl, ruffling its feathers against Alice's hands.

"He's so soft!" Alice breathed.

"Leon!" Neville hissed. "What are you doing?"

The owl gave a hoot and flew to Neville, landing on his outstretched arm. It was a Screech owl, giving the most beautiful song as its hoot. The shade was a light brown, blending with white flecks. Beautiful.

"This is your owl?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Gran got him for me when the war ended. He, uh, sorta follows me everywhere, even when he doesn't have a letter."

I smiled, "Isn't that sweet?" The owl peered at me curiously and then launched itself at me. I immediately held out my arm and it nipped at my fingers before its wide eyes watched me.

"Why hello there," I said kindly.

It hooted a song once more before taking off and going through the open glass door.

Alice yawned and I sighed, "Time for bed, kiddos."

"But I'm not even tired!" Oliver cried.

I swooped him up into my arms and Neville did the same to Alice, who didn't even protest. She was half asleep.

"You will be," I assured him. Neville led the way and I laid Oliver down onto his bed.

"But you have to read a story!" Oliver whispered as I turned to leave.

I stopped and glanced at him, "A story?"

"Beauty and the Beast!" he whispered. "That one's my favorite!"

"Oh, alright," I sighed. I glanced at Neville, and he glanced at me at the same time.

"I'm going to find a blanket for the couch," he told me.

"No," I insisted. "It's fine. Really, I don't mind."

His eyebrows rose, "But there's only one bed."

I nodded, "I know, and besides, it's not like its the size of the beds at Hogwarts. It's at least double. It's no problem with me. If that's okay with you, that is...?"

It wasn't fair for him to be kicked out of the bed because of this overflow parenting program Hogwarts settled on us. Besides, it's not like we'd do anything inappropriate. And it really was a ginormous bed, big enough to fit the entire Quidditch team in. And we had the first class of the term tomorrow. Neville would be all sore and tired from the couch. So, really, it was in his best interest to stay in the bed.

"If you're sure," he said uneasily.

I nodded, sending him a smile, "Positive."

He didn't seem sure so I turned and faced Oliver, only to find he had fallen asleep. I knew he'd be tired. I kissed his forehead, "Night, sweetheart," I murmured before going over to Alice's bed and kissing her forehead as well. "Night."

I don't know why I did. I just needed to.

"We missed the sorting," I mentioned to Neville as I pulled back my hair into a loose pony tail.

"It's not like we'll ever see the first years, anyway," Neville said.

I nodded in agreement, "That's true." I quickly brushed my teeth before glancing at the bed, "Which side do you prefer?"

"Oh, um, it doesn't matter."

His eyes seemed to drift towards the left side, though, so I took the right. "If you don't like it," I told him, "we can always switch."

He nodded, accepting that. I snuggled in while he brushed his teeth and shut off the lamp on his side. Muggle electricity. I was amazed at that.

"Night," I murmured.

"Night, Mione," he said quietly getting in. He was no where near me and it seemed like he was on the edge of the bed. But when I glanced at him, he wasn't even close to the edge. There was enough room for two other people to fit inbetween us, and one on either side of the edge and ourselves. This bed was crazy huge.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke very warm and an arm around my waist. I didn't move, reveling the feeling of being in a man's arms. It was a nice feeling. One I found I quite liked a lot.

A mass moved in front of me and I peeked an eye open to see the brown hair of Oliver. I shut my eyes as the person spooning me shifted. Who was that again? Oh my Merlin. That was Neville.

I just said I liked being in his arms! I mean, we had a lot of awkward moments yesterday, but he was rather kind and gentle. And this wasn't awkward at all. It felt nice. But then again, what did I know? I was the virgin of the group. Harry and Ginny have more than had their share of romps in bed. Thin walls at the Burrow. Ron and Lavender all but did it in the halls sixth year, they obviously did it behind doors. And Seamus and Dean? I knew Dean was Ginny's first, sixth year. And Seamus and Lavender were pretty chummy fifth year. Pavarti and that Bulgarian boy from fourth year were obviously up to something. And Neville and Luna? With the way things at the Final Battle - as everyone was dubbing it - transpired, they had seriously had something going on. I was the only one in the group that had never done anything like that. Sure, Viktor tried, but I pushed him away and told him I wasn't ready.

But still, this feeling of Neville's arm around my waist, just felt right.

"Shit," Neville whispered and I realized his mouth was a few inches above my ear. That would explain why my pillow wasn't as full as it was last night. "Hermione's going to kill me when she wakes up."

At least he was as aware as I was of our position. And being honest with himself. He was always considerate of others feelings, which was very sweet of him.

I've also realized I've never heard him cuss before. It was odd, but I found it sent chills down my spine. Hermione, get a grip!

His arm slowly slid from my waist, as if he was careful not to wake me. I nearly sighed at the loss contact, but he didn't move the rest of his body, so I could make this fairly easy. I was freezing, and Oliver was hogging the blanket. I kept my eyes shut, to make it seem like I was still asleep, and turned over so that my face was buried in Neville's sculpted chest. Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, if I wanted to keep my thoughts tame.

He definately worked out.

Oh dear Merlin, Hermione! You have a three year old just behind you! Do not think about things like this.

He stiffened, but didn't pull away. My hands, one resting under the pillow and the other in front of me, on the mattress, gently moved - I was trying to make it look like I was still asleep and hoped I was convincing - and rested just under my chin. This spot was also known as his chest. His pecs. His heart. Whatever you wanted to call it, that's where it was. And his heart was beating furiously fast.

"Mummy? Daddy?" I heard a sweet voice say, causing my eyes to spring open. It was Alice and she was sitting on top of Neville and I's legs. I blushed furiously as Neville's eyes found mine and I recognized his flushed face as well.

"Sorry," I murmured. I turned, careful not to wake Oliver, and sat up. "Yes, Alice?"

"The sun's almost rising. The alarm clock is going to go off in five... four... three... two... one..." Sure enough, the blaring sound of ringing bells caused me to groan and flop back on the bed, pulling the pillow over my face. Neville chuckled and slid out of bed, taking all the warmth with him.

"Six in the morning. I'm impressed you're up this early, Alice," Neville remarked, picking her up off my legs.

"I'm always up this early. Mummy gets in a bad mood if she wakes up to the alarm clock. She likes waking up before it."

Wow, they really did make sure these kids knew a lot about us, didn't they? She was spot on.

"Alright, Alice," I sighed, taking the pillow off my face and Neville turned the alarm clock off. "Get your teeth brushed and get dressed. I'll wake up Oliver. Um," I was at a loss. "Come on," I murmured to myself. "What do I do with Teddy? Oh! Okay, Neville go ahead and get ready. I'll get Oliver ready..." I paused and glanced around. "We have a good ten minute walk to the castle and we have to bring the kids, so we'll leave at a quarter to eight?"

"Sounds great," Neville nodded, still flushed.

He grabbed some things out of his trunk and left for the bathroom. Alice skipped away happily and I turned to Oliver, gently shaking him awake. "Time to get up, hun. We need to get to the castle."

His eyes sprung open, "Castle?"

I smiled, "Yes, we're going to be eating breakfast there this morning."

He leapt up, "What should I wear? I get to see Lily and-"

Lily? "I'll find something for you. Come on. Brush your teeth and comb your hair."

He nodded ran off. I heard the shower start in my bathroom and knew Neville would be taking a shower. I chuckled to myself as I followed my son. Well, my fake son. But he was really like my real son.

He was scrubbing his teeth furiously and Alice was watching him with disgust as she brushed her long hair. When she finished with her hair, he took the comb and started to frantically brush his hair and then he ran over to me as I held out an outfit for him. A grey Quidditch sweater and a pair of jeans.

"It's nearly seven fifteen," Neville said from the door.

I nodded appreciatively and walked to my room, grabbing a clean uniform from my trunk and taking a quick shower. It was quick, but I made sure to shave my legs neatly and to be sure to get all the soap out of my hair before I shut the water off and murmured a drying spell. Instantly, I was dried and I slid my clothes on, before looking in the mirror. I wiped the steam away and saw my reflection.

I looked the same. Brown hair, more tamed than it was in my first year. Now it fell in soft ringlets and shown in the sun. It wasn't bushy anymore, thank Merlin! I also noted that my brown eyes held a soft spark to them that had been there recently. Perhaps it was because the war was over and I was finally able to relax.

I wasn't sure.

I was skinny, mainly due to not eating enough last year. But I ate like Ron all the time now. I was ballerina skinny, and I was proud of it. It wasn't disgusting. I had meat on my bones, unlike Lavender.

Ugh, now that was disgusting. All bones. I suppose I couldn't really be disgusted with her. The poor girl had been turned into a werewolf only a few short months ago. She was absolutely tramatized.

I brushed my teeth and put a dab of minty chap-stick on before meeting up with everyone downstairs. "Ready, guys?" I asked, smiling.

"Totally," Alice breathed, taking my hand.

I giggled to myself and nodded to Neville as he locked the front door with the key. He slid it into his pocket and then picked Oliver up.

"I don't even want to know how empty it is," I admitted to Neville.

He winced, "There will be a lot missing."

Indeed, there were a lot missing. At least a years worth of children were gone. They were mostly older though and that made it worse. We knew them.

I spotted Harry and Ron sitting with Lavendar, Pavarti, and Dean. Each of them had at least one kid on their flanks.

"Here comes the lucky couple," Dean laughed.

I raised an eyebrow as Oliver hurriedly sat next to Harry's little girl - the three year old. "Lucky couple?"

Alice sat between Neville and I. "Yeah, you two are the only Gryffindor's that were paired together. That can't be weird, can it?" Ron asked, stuffing a pancake in his mouth.

"I'm sure McGonnagall had her reasons," I shrugged. "And Dean, you and Padma are paired. She's about as Gryffindor as Pavarti."

"She's such a coward," Pavarti giggled and Lavender gave a small smile of acknowledgement but kept her head ducked as she took a bite from her own plate. It was strange to see, but I kind of was glad she wasn't like before.

"So who are the little ones?" Neville asked suddenly as it got quiet.

"This is Lily, three," Harry nodded, gesturing towards the girl beside him. She had Hannah's strawberry blonde hair and Harry's green eyes. Almost like Lily Potter. "Hannah has James. He's five."

"Always knew you'd name your kids after them, mate," Ron said through a mouthful. He had no kids besides him, "Pansy's got Hugo and Fred, both five. Can't stand the runts."

"Ron!" I scolded, "They're your children!"

He shrugged and Pavarti spoke up, "This is Delilah, she's three. Say hello?" The raven haired girl on her lap looked up shyly and glanced at everyone before mumbling a hello. So sweet! "And Malfoy insisted upon Scorpious. Looks exactly like him, it's creepy," she muttered. "He's five. Something about making him just like his father. Ugh, he better not be."

"Oi, did you sleep in the same bed as Malfoy?" Dean asked.

"No way! Made him sleep on the floor," she smirked, a Malfoy worthy smirk. "He complained about it the whole time, too. Woke up, though, he was gone and took Scorpious with him."

It was then that Seamus sat down across from Neville and I. A little girl with beautiful sandy colored hair the most adorable face smiled at Oliver shyly. "This is Erin," he announced. "Connor should be around here somewhere."

A darker blonde haired boy leapt onto Seamus's other side and said quite loudly, "Hi!"

He was three as well.

"Pad and I have Kamala and Kesler. Identical five year old twins. She has 'em," he gestured towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Well, this is Alice," I introduced. She blushed when she looked up from her plate and smiled shyly at everyone. "She's five. And this is Oliver. He's three."

"Elisabette and Rose," Lavender murmured to herself. "Both five. They're sitting with Blaise. His insistance."

I gave her a smile, hoping to losen her up, "I think those are lovely names."

She glanced at me in surprise, "Thanks."

I glanced at Harry, "He brushed his hair just for your Lily, Harry."

Harry sputtered on his glass of pumpkin juice and snapped his head towards me, "What?"

I shrugged, "Just thought you should know."

He chuckled, "Sure, that was the reason."

A throat cleared at the podium and we all turned to look at Headmistress McGonagall. "It's time for first through seventh years to head to class. Returners, please stay. We have much to discuss."

It took five minutes for the curious kids to leave. Ginny gave Harry a look like 'You need to explain to me everything.' She then glanced at Lily and her face faltered. She shot Harry another look, 'What the hell?'.

"Today, Miss Weasley," McGonagall insisted.

The red-head scurried away and I turned my attention to McGonnagall who had walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table. The middle of the room.

As soon as everyone was gone, she flicked her wand and the Great Hall doors shut. The bang echoed. We all glanced around, unsure. What was going on? And then she spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

"Returnees, today you've noticed something different. The little ones," She seemed to struggle a bit. "Your children will not be accompanying you to class, however, every morning you will drop them off at the Great Hall after breakfast. You will then meet up with them for lunch times, and after class, you will return here at dinner time and retrieve them to take home. You must eat dinner at your homes, being made by hand. No elves. Magic is allowed, however, as I know some of you do not know how to use Muggle appliances." I nodded at that. Made sense.

"This is because of the Ministry's new law." There were whispers. I knew there was a new law. Something to do with the Ministry at least.

"What do you mean the Ministry's new law?" That was Harry. He was outraged beside me.

McGonnagall hesitated, "I regret to inform you that your partners are also your husbands or wives in the future. However, the Ministry has told us that if we informed you this morning, the marriages would take place right after. This being said, we contacted your families last night and they are here. We are very sorry, however there is nothing we can do. To not comply with the law results in death. Or Azkaban. This depends on the severity of what you have done. I know you are very upset-"

"Upset! That's an understatement!" Lavender cried. The first words she's really spoken besides mumbling since the attack. "Some of us just got out of the war! Some of us just fought in the war! And the Ministry thought that we should... get married? Maybe that's the last thing we want to do! Be in a loveless marrige, we fought! We won! Why do we have to be punished like this?"

"The Ministry isn't punishing you-" McGonnagall tried to ease the distressed girl.

"Yes, they are! The Ministry..." I paused, trying to get my bearings. "The Ministry is punishing us because of all the people that died. They think we could have stopped it. But they're wrong. We have no choice. That doesn't mean we're going to make it easy." I snorted. "Yes, our families may be here. Probably in the Trophey room right now. But, you're wrong when you think we'll just comply. The Ministry's wrong when they think that! We don't deserve this.

"No offense," I said to everyone. "But I'd rather marry for love than marry for nothing. Than marry into a friendship. Than marry into my enemy. I mean, do you honestly think this is going to work?" I was referring to Malfoy and Pavarti. Ron and Pansy. Seamus and Milicent and Blaise and Lavender.

"The Ministry has matched you up based on your personalities."

"Some of us may have things in common. You threw together whoever would come back. Whoever returned," I clarified, "You threw them together. Is it only us?"

Her silence was answer enough. It was.

I shook my head in disbelief, "I figured. We're the only one's being married because we're the only ones stupid enough to come back to school together. They had to start it somewhere. And we just happened to be the Guinea Pigs." A few confused glanced made me clarify, "Pigmy Puffs. They don't care about how we feel. They only want to know if this law'll work or not." Everyone was watching me, nodding to what I was saying. Agreeing. For that I was thankful. "I'll comply with the law. But the Ministry won't hear the end of this."

There were murmurs of agreement and shouting. And then McGonnagall spoke again, "I wish I could stop this, but they threatened to close the school if we didn't. And we had no choice. Hogwarts is the only school within 1,000 miles, unless everyone wishes to go to Beaubatons, the German Academy, or Iceland. Even Durmstrang, there is no school for us. I'm sorry, but we had no chioce if we were going to keep everyone together. It's- It's a permanent marriage, yes. But we thought if we told you last night, most would run away." There was a moment of silence.

"What do you mean a permanent marriage?" Lavender asked. She was the only other Muggleborn here, besides me.

McGonnagall let out a shakey breath. "Wizarding marriages never end in divorce. They're there for good. And if one wishes to end their marriage, it usually ends in death. There is no other way out."

Lavender swallowed hard, "But the Ministry doesn't approve of werewolves! They don't approve of werewolves marrying normal people. My kind are a disgrace to the Wizarding World. That's why this law is a load of rubbish. I'm not allowed to be married. Does that mean I die? Does that mean I'm sent to Azkaban? Z-Zabini deserves someone far better than me." It was silent.

It was true, the Ministry didn't approve of werewolf marriages. That's why Remus Lupin and Tonks weren't legally married in the wizarding world. They had to go to a Muggle Church. Lavender was right, and how could she fulfill this law if she couldn't because she was a werewolf. The ministry was making it impossible for her.

"Miss Brown," McGonnagall said. "The Ministry lifted the law for special cases such as yourself. You are only half were, you're not full. Although you do change at the moon, you do not have any other insticts for werewolves." I've never seem McGonnagall at a loss for words before, but this seemed to be a moment. She opened her mouth to say more, but shut it, not knowing what else to say. This was as hard for her as it was for us. We had grown up beside her, fought beside her, learned with her. She was just as much as parent to us as our own parents were.

"What about the kids?" Pansy asked. We all turned to look at her, shocked. I had never really heard her speak before. I was just as curious about the kids as well. She flushed under our gazes, but continued, "You said they go away. Professor Flitwick told us they were fake. If that's so, how will this affect us?"

"The children, yes, they are fake. And they will go away at the end of the year. However, when married, which will happen today, and you're out of school." She gave us a stern look. "When you're out of school, the first child you have will be the eldest, the second child will be the youngest. Even if you have twins, it'll be the same. We referred to Professor Trelawny, and she provided us with an insight of your futures. These are, technically, your children. Same age gap, same features, the same personalities. We've gotten them as close as possible. The only thing they don't have is a beating heart." My eyes widened at that. They were just magical skins. They weren't even alive. But it didn't matter. They still were to me.

We all glanced at our children. They sat innocently beside us.

"What about us that don't have families?" Harry asked.

I felt my heart break. He didn't have a family, but he should have. He deserved one out of all of us.

"Those of you that don't have families, I'm sure another family will be there to support you, Mr. Potter. I ask for all the females to go to one side of the room, the Ravenclaw. Will the males go to the Slytherin side. We don't have much time, you're classes will start soon. That's someting we will discuss after this event. Quickly!"

We scurried to our sides, but the children stayed in place. McGonnagall waved her wand and they appeared at the head table.

"Now, ladies if you'll follow me to the Trophey Room. We will begin momentarily with fittings and designs. Boys, Professor Slughorn will get to you in a moment. Stay here. Horace, if you'll please." Professor slughorn, who I didn't even realize was here, migrated to the boys.

The first people I spotted were the Weasley's. Molly, Arthur, George, Bill and Charlie. As well as Fleur and Victoire. I was surprised to see them all, especially Charlie. I knew he was still in Romania on work.

Lavender spotted her Muggle parents and immediately ewnt to them. She talked softly so I couldn't hear before they hugged her and they burst into tears.

Padma and Pavarti spotted their parents, their mother nearly identical to them.

Milicent sort of hung back, glancing around nervously. Hannah went to her aunt. Pansy shifted towards Milicent. I made my way to the Weasley's, nervously. The others were parentless, but I wanted to ask Arthur something.

I was parentless. Over the summer, when I stayed with the Weasley's, they knew not to mention it. I played it off as I was working to restore the castle and couldn't return home. But I knew they knew better.

"Arthur," I greeted. "Molly. Boys, Fleur, Victoire."

Molly hugged me, "Oh, Hermione dear! This law is absolutely horrid! Who did they pair you with? Ron, I hope."

I shook my head, "Sorry, but no. I'm with Neville. Which isn't that bad as some."

"Who's Ron paired with?" Arthur asked.

I nodded my head towards Pansy, "Pansy. She's different now though."

"Only because of her parole," Molly muttered. "Nothing we can do, I guess. It's a shame you're not being welcomed into the family as an official Weasley."

"Of course, you'll always be a daughter to us," Arthur smiled.

"Where are your parents?" Molly asked, glancing around.

"Um, they're in Australia," I said quietly.

"But they picked up Dean's mum in Singapore, hiding. They couldn't find your parents?"

"I sent my parents into hiding, Mrs. Weasley," I told her quietly. "I erased their memories of me. They don't remember me and they started all over. They have friends, a daughter on the way. I couldn't bear to uproot them."

"Oh, Hermione, dear!" Molly gushed, clutching me in her arms. "That's absolutely horrible!"

"And the memory charm was permanent," I told them. "I couldn't lift it even if I tried."

"Well, you'll always have us if you need anything," Molly said simply.

"I-I don't know how wizarding marriages work," I admitted.

"Not that much different from Muggle ones, really," Bill told me. "You walk down the aisle with someone, say your vows, get the rings on, and that's all."

"Well, of course, there's always the whole ring thing, where you place the rings on and swear to be loyal. Of course, just like any marriage, people cheat. Not really enforced," Charlie added.

"Oh," I nodded, understanding that. "Okay. That makes sense, I guess."

"But they'll inforce the no cheating," Molly told me. "It's a marriage law, so they don't want anyone to cheat."

I nodded to that, "I'd never dream of-"

"Now ladies," McGonnagall's voice rung, "I know you have a special dress in mind. Therefore, each of you will form a single file line and come towards me. I will read each of your minds to see the dress and then I will transfigure your robes into the gown of your chioce. Is that clear?" We all nodded, unsure. Milicent and Pansy drifted towards the front. The others were reluctant to leave their parents.

Pansy was first, McGonnagall read her mind. Pansy flinched to that. And then, Pansy was in a white gown. Elegant, beautiful. Even though it was short, it was beautiful. Twisted up and diamond butterflies twisted in her hair. If she was going to have a wedding, she might as well make it look like she wanted it.

Milicent, the only other Slytherin girl, spoke, "I want-" Before the words could be uttered, McGonnagall waved her wand and the dress was made. It was interesting. Beachy, almost Greecian. Flowing down until it touched the floor.

Then it was my turn. I never really thought about marriage. I didn't know. I held up my finger and then nodded after a moment. She performed the spell to access my mind and a little smile graced her lips before she performed the spell for the gown. "Vitiligo."

My dress clung to the bodice before it draped out in layers for the skirt. It wasn't a ball gown. It was on the verge of something between a ballgown and something like Milicents. It poofed out a little, but I loved it the most. It looked like my mother's. I had seen a picture of their wedding day. I would have worn my mother's dress, but her house was destroyed and the gown with it. This was close enough, just with my little taste to it as well.

When everyone was finished, we all stood and admired everyone else's gowns. I smiled at Lavender's. It was a ballgown, with rhinestone flowers cascading from her bodice to her skirt. Absolutely Lavender. She gave me a small smile as I said, "It's aboslutely stunning on you, Lavender."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I really, really love yours. I sort of wish I went for something like that."

I shook my head, "No, yours is perfect!"

We all slid our shoes on, white slippers. Mrs. Weasley gushed over me, and Pansy. Pansy seemed a little surprised by the gesture.

I glanced at Arthur, "I, uh, I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble. You don't have to-"

"But would I walk the aisle with you?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Of course, I'd love to!" he assured me. "Now, can you explain to me a stereo?"

I laughed and it was all back to normal. I explained it to him quickly as McGonnagall seemed to be checking her watch.

"It's time, ladies!"

We all seemed to glance at each other and Pansy glanced at me, offering a smile, "Well, you know most about the Weasley's," She said as we made our way to the Great Hall. "Tell me about them?"

"Molly and Arthur are just like the best parents in the world. Molly cooks Sunday brunch every Sunday, even during the war," I laughed a little to myself. "Made enough food for the entire Order. Charlie is in Romania most of the time. I hardly ever see him. He's a Dragon Trainer. Bill and Fleur married last year. They have a daughter, Victoire. Ginny is a tom-boy. They're all huge Quidditch fans. Bill's nice, quiet, but funny. George..." I trailed off, wincing. "After Fred's death, he's never been the same. Don't mention Fred or Percy to any one of them. He-he doesn't tell jokes. Lee's covering his shifts at the shop until George gets better. Molly's absolutely devastated, but she puts on a strong front in front of people."

Pansy nodded at this information, "Are you close?"

"They're like my parents," I told her.

"I heard about your parents. What you told Mrs. Weasley."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"No need. It's my own fault."

"You did what you thought was right. That's more than I can say for some of us."

"You didn't have a choice," I told her.

She gave me a small smile, "Yeah, well, neither did you. You had to protect them."

We nearly reached the doors when McGonagall stopped them, "Now, only one wedding will occur at a time. I'd like Hannah Abbott first, please?"

She gulped and made her way to the front of the stairs, her parents behind her. I wanted to witness Harry's wedding, but I guess I wouldn't be.

"All parents, if you'll please follow me. Brides stay here. I will make the door transparent, but they cannot see you."

We nodded, making sense of that. As soon as the door shut behind the last parent, it sealed off and the door became like glass. We all got a good spot to watch the wedding.

"Think they'll go by house number?"

"They'll go by last name," Pansy said in response to Pavarti's question. "Abbott is first. Brown. Then Millie. Granger." My heart stopped at that. Fourth? "Twins, me."

Lavender groaned, "I don't want to get married."

"Blaise is really cool," Millie said quietly. Her voice was sweet, charming. She had really changed from her first year. She looked more girlish, skinny, and had long sandy hair. "He's quiet, but he's a great Quidditch player. And he's not prejudice against blood or anything. His seventh step-dad forced him into the Mark. His mum killed him, and his Eighth step dad's an Auror. He testified that Blaise wasn't a full blown Death Eater and got him on parole. His ex died in the Final Battle... friendly fire, if you can call it that."

"Eighth?" Lavender asked, shocked.

"Yeah..." Pansy laughed. "Mrs. Zabini, er Rhodes now, I guess, isn't very ... forgiving of men. They hurt her, they're dead the next day. Poison. I think it's a coincidence, but well, other's say they had a heart-attack. Don't worry, though. She's harmless."

I noticed we were all bonding.

After Hannah and Harry said their vows and they're rings glowed, they sat down in the front row. I noticed they didn't kiss. At Bill and Fleur's wedding, there was no kissing either. That meant what exactly?

"We don't kiss?" Lavender asked for me as McGonnagall made her way back to the door.

Padma shook her head, "Wizarding marriages are formal. Any kissing in the ceremony and it's deemed void."

She seemed to relax in relief, "Oh, thank god."

It flew by and I noticed that everyone sat besides their spouse in the same row. It was my turn.

I was panicking on the inside.

Hannah was walked down the aisle by her aunt, Lavender by her father, and Millicent by herself. She didn't seem bothered. In fact, she looked like she preferred it that way.

It was my turn.

Mr. Weasley gave my arm a squeeze, "You'll do great, Hermione."

"Thanks," I said in a whisper as I tried to stop from shaking.

Neville wasn't a bad guy. He was sweet, loyal, and very caring. At least it wasn't Malfoy.

I don't remember it, really. I just remember my hand being put into Neville's, saying 'I do.' Then I remember sliding the ring on his finger and it glowing a brilliant gold before dulling to its normal golden hue. And finally, the ring on my finger before we were pronounced man and wife by Slughorn. Our minister. Neville sat next to Seamus and I next to him. Millicent and Blaise were beside Seamus, and poor Hannah and Harry were stuck beside each other. No contact to the outside world, being on the end of the row. Lavender was quietly sitting besides Hannah, not offering any conversation. She just stared at the alter.

We watched the next few weddings before they were done.

We were all married. I fidgeted with my fingers nervously. Would they require everything that comes with marriage? Would we have to consumate them?

"Now, since that is finished," McGonnagall stated. "The teachers do not have available time slots for Eighth years. That is why during a teacher's free time, they will write down assignments and they will send it to you. Consider this year an independent study. You will take your NEWTs at the end of the year, as are required. The teachers are on overload this year, covering material from last year and this year all in one classroom setting.

"All of you will be learning together, in a group study program, taken place in the Room of Requirement. I trust the DA students know what I'm talking about?" she smiled at us and those of us that were in the DA laughed and nodded. "Please, then, head that way. And as soon as you leave this room, your clothing will change back to normal. A copy of your wedding gown, ladies, will be delivered to your room by the elves. Good luck."

"Room of Requirement?" I heard Pansy mutter. "That sounds familiar."

"That's where the Inquistorial Squad busted into fifth year," Harry said. "Curtosy of Malfoy."

Malfoy didn't comment, but he did roll his eyes.

True to her word, as soon as we stepped out of the Great Hall, our gowns and tuxes changed into our uniforms. However, our hair remained.

We were all done up for our first day of lessons, and we wouldn't even have to impress anyone.

"So, I don't get how this is going to work," Blaise spoke. It was the first time I'd ever heard him speak.

"We recieve assignments from our professors," I said. "And then we do them, learning in a group. And we turn them in when they're due. That's all I gathered from that speech from McGonnagall."

"But it's our first day, we don't even have books," Hannah insisted. "And what are we going to do?"

She did have a point. "I say we take a nap and just forget about the day," Ron tried.

Neville rolled his eyes, "What if we all got to know one another? We're all being forced to hang around each other all day. Might as well become aquiainted."

"I agree with Longbottom," Malfoy said. "We've been enemies for seven years. Some of us longer. Might as well."

Harry, Ron, and I looked at each other as soon as we approached the Seventh Floor Corridor. "Who's going to do the honors?"

"Harry," Ron and I decided together.

Harry groaned and began pacing in front of the wall.

"It's just a stupid wall!" Pansy muttered. "This is pointless."

A door appeared a second later and Harry opened it, "Welcome to the Room or Requirement."

Pansy's jaw promptly dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

I grabbed Neville's arm and eagerly entered. "Just like I remembered!" I smiled. "The banners of the houses, although now there's Slytherin, and no Ravenclaw. The mirrors! And the spell dummies. Oh my goodness!" I squealed as I opened the cabinent by the door. "Here's our books!"

Ron snorted, "Anything with books and she's a puddle of mush."

I instantly grabbed a set of books for each of us and passed them out. Seven subjects each.

"These are ours," I told them. "I'm starting to like this year already!"

Neville chuckled, "Well, now that we have our books-"

"We can forget about them," Ron said eagerly. "I'm with you, mate."

"Toss 'em?" Seamus said eagerly.

Lavender whacked him with her book, "No, you lump! Just don't worry about them for today. We have until lunchtime. Let's get started. How about I start? My name is Lavender Brown-Zabini. I'm a Muggleborn. My mother is a Muggle, my father is a wizard, born a Muggleborn. In the Final Battle, I was attacked my Fenrir Greyback." She gestured towards her face where the scar ran from her ear down her jawline until it stopped at her shoulder. "I'm a werewolf. Grr. Oh, and I'm a seer."

She was getting a little warmer with everyone, at least. Almost back to her old self, but not quite.

"I'll go next," Neville said from her right. "My name's Neville Longbottom. My toad, Trevor, is still missing..." I giggled a little at that. "My remembrall busted in second year. My favorite subject is Herbology and I am a Pureblood. Mum was Alice Peverell, my dad Frank Longbottom. They're in St. Mungo's currently for Spell Damage, curtosey of Bellatrix Lestrange. In the Final Battle I slayed Nagini, the mutated snake of freak-face, and," he shrugged. "That's all I guess."

"You're parents were tortured to insanity?" Seamus asked. "I thought they, uh-"

"Died?" Neville supplied. "Almost. They're not themselves, I guess. Dad doesn't move at all, comatose. Mum walks around, but she doesn't know me, really. Gran says she does, but," he shook his head. "I seriously doubt it."

"Sucks, mate," Seamus sympathised.

They all turned towards me and I grimmaced, "Uh, let's see. Hermione Jean Granger - er, Longbottom. I'm a Muggleborn. Both of my parents are Muggles. They're dentists, they, uh, work on people's teeth." A few of the Slytherin's grimaced. "They currently live in Australia with no memory of me. I might have a sister, and my specialty is books, I guess? Not quite sure what else to say. I won't do anyone's homework this year. This is NEWT year, and during last year, I helped Harry and Ron hunt down horcruxes to defeat Voldemort. In the Final Battle, well I didn't really do much, I guess. Sort of knocked out Dolohov and almost took out Lestrange before she killed Ginny. But Molly got to her. I've killed three people."

"Of course your specialty is books, Granger, you're the freakin' brightest witch of your age," Dean laughed. "It's your brain, too."

I flushed, "Uh, thanks, Dean."

Harry cleared his throat, "Alright, I'm Harry James Potter. I'm a half-blood. James Potter was a pureblood, Lily Evans a muggleborn. They both died when I was one, because of Pettigrew. And I broke into the Ministry of Magic-"

"Twice," Ron and I inputted.

"Twice," Harry chuckled, "Faced good old snake-face . . . seven or so times. Killed the git. And then I specialize in Defense. Want to be an Auror. Have killed the same person at least four times, killed a few DE's on the field, and watched my Godfather die. I grew up with my Muggle relatives that absolute hate magic and I was treated like a freak by them. Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Petunia is my mum's sister. I've lived like a house-elf. I was on the run last year and helped destroyed four horcruxes, Hermione destroyed one, Neville destroyed one, and Dumbledore destroyed one as well. I was with Dumbledore his last moments of life -" Malfoy paled. "And I know that Severus Snape was an innocent man that was loyal to the Order's cause. That about sums up about me." He had counted each thing off his fingers. And had to restart at least once.

"I think I could write seven books on you, mate," Ron muttered.

"Wow, and here I thought you lived like a prince when you were younger," Millicent murmured. "That's what all the Slytherin's thought."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What? What gave you that idea?"

"Uh, Harry," Neville said like it was obvious, "You're famous."

"Memory bond!" Ron sang out. "Mate, hold your wand to your head." Harry was confused, and did as was told. "Now, say Memorio Projecto."

"Memorio Projecto," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. His eyes darted to the far wall and like they were a projector, the memory played out on the wall.

_Harry took a bite of toast as the telly reporter stated, "... The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."_

_"No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Vernon Dursley, staring over the top of the newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!"_

_Vernon glanced at Harry, looking him over with disgust. It was well noticed he was referring to Harry's hair._

_"The Minister of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today-"_

_"Hold on!" Vernon cried, his paper crinkling under his large fists, "You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!"_

_Harry noticed Aunt Petunia glance at the window, wondering if what Vernon said was true. She looked the type to call the hot line in a heartbeat._

_"When will they learn," Vernon shouting, his fist hitting the table, "that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?"_

_How cruel!_

_"Very true," Petunia Evans-Dursley agreed._

_Vernon finished a sip of tea and glanced at his watch, "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."_

_"Aunt Marge?" Harry blurted. A third year Harry. "Sh-she's not coming here, is she?"_

_"Marge'll be here for a week," Vernon growled, "and while we're on the subject" - Vernon's fat finger pointed threateningly at Harry - "we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."_

_The fat boy smirked and looked at Harry, obviously amused._

_"Firstly, you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."_

_"All right," Harry agreed, "if she does when she's talking to me."_

_"Secondly," Vernon continued, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormality, I don't want any - any funny stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"_

_"I will if she does," Harry retorted smartly._

_"And thirdly, we've told Marge you attend 's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."_

_"What?" Harry shouted._

_"And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble," Vernon threatened. "Well, Petunia, I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"_

_What a horrible name. "No," the 'Dudders' replied._

_"Duddy's got make himself smart for his auntie," Petunia cooed her son, smoothing his hair as if he was four. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow tie." Oh my Merlin, how did Harry survive with these people?_

_"See you in a bit, then," Vernon said. He grabbed his coat as he made way for the door and Harry followed. "I'm not taking you," he growled at Harry._

_"Like I wanted to come," Harry snorted. "I want to ask you something."_

_Vernon eyed him suspiciously, expecting magic at any moment._

_"Third years at Hog- at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," Harry started._

_"So?" Vernon snapped, grabbing his car keys and getting impatient._

_"I need you to sign the permission form," Harry finished in a breath._

_"And why should I do that?" Vernon demanded._

_"Well," Harry started, "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge I go to that St. Whatsits-"_

_"St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys!" Vernon shouted, causing all of us to jump in surprise._

_"Exactly," Harry nodded. "It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?"_

_"You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?" Vernon roared, his fist raised as he stepped towards Harry. Harry didn't move. Was he beaten! How could Dumbledore allow this!_

_"Knock the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I could tell her," Harry said as if it was a horrible thing. Vernon stopped, his fist raised and straightened a little. "But if you sign my permission form," Harry continued, "I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act like a Mug- like I'm normal and everything."_

_There was a pause, "Right. I shall moniter your behavior carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept the story, I'll sign your ruddy form."_

_Vernon left. The memory fast forwarded to Vernon returning with an equally as plump woman. "So! Still here, are you?" She growled at Harry._

_"Yes," Harry replied._

_"Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone!" Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep."_

_Harry smirked._

_"Don't you smirk at me!" Marge cried. "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you. Where is it that you send him, again, Vernon?"_

_"St. Brutus's," Vernon said quickly. "It's a first-rate institute for hopeless cases."_

_"I see. Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?"_

_"Er-" Vernon nodded discreetly behind Marge's back. "Yes, all the time," Harry said._

_"Excellent. I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have you been beaten often?"_

_"Oh, yeah, loads of times."_

_"I don't like your tone, boy. If you can speak of your beatings in a casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boy's case."_

_It fast forwarded even more and I had a feeling it was one of the last days Marge was there, "You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon. If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it," Marge said bitterly. "It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she continued. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup-" The wineglass in Marge's hand broke and sent shards everywhere._

_"Marge! Marge, are you all right?" Petunia gasped._

_"Not to worry," Marge grunted. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a firm grip..."_

_Vernon and Petunia shifted their gaze to Harry, and he started to finish things off his plate quickly, hoping to escape._

_Accidental magic. A new glass was placed before her and Vernon produced a bottle of brandy. "Can I tempt you, Marge?"_

_"Just a small one, then," she laughed. "A bit more than that... and a bit more... that's the ticket."_

_The fat lady downed it all in one gulp and set it down. "Aah. Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after... Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy sized boy." She winked at Dudley. "You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father. Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon..." Vernon filled it up once more. "Now this one here-" her head jerked at Harry. "This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred._

_"It all comes down to blood," Marge continued, to the disgust of everyone, "as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia, but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."_

_Harry was controlling his temper and glaring at his plate. I could feel the anger off of him as he sat beside me._

_"This Potter, you never told me what he did," Marge mentioned._

_"He-didn't work," Vernon glanced at Harry nervously. "Unemployed."_

_"As I expected!" Marge nodded. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who-"_

_"He was not," Harry said suddenly. Everyone was quiet._

_"MORE BRANDY!" Vernon distracted. He emptied the rest of the bottle in Marge's glass. "You, boy, go to bed, go on-"_

_"No, Vernon. Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect)-"_

_"They didn't die in a car crash!" Harry exploded, standing up._

_"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" Marge shouted back. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little-" Her finger, pointing at Harry, started to swell, causing her to stop speaking._

_"MARGE!" Vernon cried._

_She began to float and expand and expand until buttons flew everywhere. She started to drift out the back door, open, due to the cool night, and took off into the sky._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_The screen started to get jumbly as Harry tore of for the bedroom, climbing the stairs quickly. He grabbed his trunk from a small room and grabbed Harry, "COME BACK HERE! COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"_

_"She deserved it," Harry said in a breathy voice, furious still. "She deserved what she got. You keep away from me." He opened the door and took a step out. "I'm going. I've had enough."_

_He walked quickly, Hedwig hooting under his arm as he walked briskly to the main road._

"Saint Potter isn't such a saint," Malfoy remarked. "You were made for Slytherin."

Harry blink a few times, "What kind of spell was that?"

"Shows your memory," Ron muttered, ears twinging pink. "Hannah, why don't you go next?"

The girl in question glanced up, "My names Hannah Abbott-Potter. I'm in Hufflepuff. I-uh, I lost my parents to the first war too. My aunt raised me. I'm a half-blood. I love Charms class and I was hit with a nasty spell in the beginning of the battle, so I don't really remember much. Nasty scaring on my stomach, but, well, it's war."

"What spell?" Lavender asked.

"Fiendfyre," she answered. "Some stupid Death Eater thought it'd be funny. Someone killed him before it could do too much damage."

"You are so lucky," I murmured.

She flushed and it was the person besides her's turn. "My name is Draco Malfoy," the boy spoke, glancing at all of us. "I'm in Slytherin. I live in my manor. My mother is in Azkaban, my father is dead. I was given the Dark Mark in order to kill Dumbledore. I didn't do it. Couldn't, really. Snape did instead for me. My mother's life was in danger if I didn't take the Mark. I am one fourth Veela, and a pureblood. Fleur Delacour is my fourth cousin. We have the same Great-Grandmother or something. I left in the middle of the Final battle with my parents, but my father was stupid and came back. My mother saved Potter's life."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Never really thanked her for that."

"You shortened her sentence. It's enough," Malfoy said shortly. "My patronus is a Dragon. Done."

"Ew, so we're like fourth cousin in laws," Ron grimmaced.

"Welcome to the family, Weasley," Malfoy smirked.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson-Weasley," the girl beside Malfoy spoke. "I never really thought I'd marry a Weasley. I'm a half-blood. My mother was half-blood, my father Pureblood. I didn't fight in the Final Battle. And I didn't want to die, that's the only reason I offered Potter up. He would have killed us, whether we were his followers or not. Sorry, Potter," she added, glancing at Harry. "I-uh, I grew up kind of like Potter did, actually. I hate brooms, but I'm a Quidditch fan. End of story."

It continued on, the circle going around and after we got to everyone, we started to tell a hobby.

"Sewing," Lavender admitted.

"Plants?" Neville offered.

I rolled my eyes, "You all know mine. Reading."

"Saving the world," Harry joked. "No, um, probably sleeping in. That's a hobby in my book."

"I really like writing," Hannah admitted.

"Quidditch," Malfoy admitted.

"Watching Muggle movies," Pansy flushed.

My jaw dropped at that. No way.

"Uh, well I don't know anymore. I haven't really anything hobbyish in the past few years. More of being the sidekick," Ron admitted. "So, is side-kicking a hobby?"

"I can make it a hobby," Neville muttered. I snorted, trying to cover it up. Lavender was full out laughing at Neville's comment. I knew Neville thought Ron was a load of tosh, but that was hilarious.

"Nah, I'd say Chess," Ron nodded to himself.

"Quidditch," Millicent admitted quietly.

"Shopping," Padma nodded.

"Totally the same," Pavarti smiled.

"Watching the Irish play," Seamus smirked.

Millicent looked to him in surprise. "You're an Irish fan?"

"Born and bred," Seamus smiled.

"I enjoy a good game of Snaps," Dean nodded in acceptance.

"I like exploring the castle, really. Never really know what you can find."

"If there's anyone that knows more about this school than the founders," Harry stared, "It's Ron, Hermione, George, and I, Zabini."

"Wouldn't doubt it," Blaise smirked.

"Worst teacher," Lavender started. "Go."

"Snape," Neville shivered.

"Trelawney," I said immediately.

"Quirrell," Harry nodded.

"Snape," Hannah said quietly.

"Gotta say Trelawney. Nutter," Malfoy smirked.

"Lockhart," Pansy grimmaced.

"Snape," Ron said.

"Binns," Millicent stuck out her tongue in distaste.

"Snape," Padma and Pavarti said at the same time.

"Snape," Seamus grimmaced.

"Probably Professor Burbage. Shame what happened to her and all, but she was boring as can be," Dean admitted.

"Snape," Blaise nodded.

"I'd think a fellow Slytherin'd like Snape."

"He wasn't fair," Blaise shrugged.

He was a pretty alright guy in my book. I mean, if he, a Slytherin , believed Snape wasn't fair, the world was ending. But he looked like he truly believed it.

The world had to be ending.

"Hagrid," Lavender admitted.

"You hated Hagrid?" Ron asked, surprised.

"He scared me," she shrugged. "And he was bloody stupid sometimes, throwing kids in danger like he did."

Harry snorted, "If it wasn't for Hagrid, Sirius would have died in third year instead."

"What?" Millicent asked. "Sirius Black?"

"My godfather," Harry told her. "Hermione and I rescued him in third year-"

"With a timeturner-" I added, sending Harry a look that it wasn't supposed to be spoken about.

"And we used Buckbeak, who was being sentenced to death, and sort of broke Sirius out of the Astronomy tower and had him fly away."

Malfoy snorted, "Of course you did."

"Well, we weren't exactly cautious," I shrugged.

"But if Hagrid hadn't have brought Buckbeak that day, and it hadn't have attacked Malfoy for being a stupid git." Malfoy sent Harry a glare. "Then well, Sirius never would have been rescued, Pettigrew would have never gotten away, and Lupin wouldn't have almost attacked Hermione."

"He was scared, Harry," I sent a scathing look at my friend. "And he didn't have time to take the Wolfsbane because Snape was too busy following us. His insticts took over."

"You could have been killed," Lavender gasped.

I shrugged, "Snape sort of stepped in and protected us. And then Sirius distracted him. We're fine."

Lavender didn't look convinced, but sighed, "Alright, we're off topic. Let's get onto something else. First kiss." She glanced around, smirking, "Oliver Wood, first year."

"Blimey!" Padma whispered, shocked.

"Uh... Ginny, at the Yule Ball," Neville admitted, blushing.

"Viktor," I told them.

"Holy Merlin's pants!" all the girls squealed. "You kissed Viktor!"

"Uh, yeah," I said, blushing slightly. "We sort of dated for a week or so."

"Do you still talk to him!" Pansy demanded.

"Yes, of course she does," Lavender silenced her. "The question is, do you still like him?"

"No, of course not," I answered Lavender. I turned to Pansy, "And yes, but not since he married some witch in Bulgaria. His letters are less frequent."

"She's so lying," Harry chuckled. "They were each other's date's to Fleur and Bill's wedding."

"Only because we had no one else to go with," I insisted. "Honestly."

"So not buying it," the twins said together.

I sighed, "I'm being serious. We were nothing more then friends after the Yule Ball. I swear it."

"Cho Chang," Harry said.

"Ernie," Hannah shrugged.

Draco smirked, "Pansy."

"Draco," Pansy replied.

"Lavender," Ron admitted.

"Uh, no one," Millicent told us.

"You've never been kissed?" Seamus asked. "But, I mean, look at you!"

Millicent glanced down at herself. She was gorgeous. Her sandy hair fell down her shoulders and her skinny body hid none of her curves. She was every man's dream.

"Nope, no one," Millicent shrugged.

I think just about every guy's jaw dropped. "Millie, you're every guy's wet dream," Blaise admitted. "I mean, come on."

"Nope," she blushed. "Next."

"Seamus," Padma and Pavarti shrugged.

"We sort switched a lot," Pavarti explained.

"Nice," Seamus smirked. "Some girl from elementary school in my hometown, Aisling."

"Ginny," Dean said.

"Daphne Greengrass," Blaise said quietly.

I eyebrow shot up. She was the bitchy blonde girl everyone hated. She and Malfoy would have been perfect together. "When did you guys go out? I never heard anything."

I was glad it was Lavender that asked that, because I was just about to say the same thing.

"Last year. She, uh, died in battle so..." he shrugged. "I guess that's like breaking up, right?"

I winced, that had to be hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lavender muttered to herself. "I didn't meant to bring it up. I'm such an idiot."

"It's cool," Blaise said, leaning back in his chair.

"Next question," Lavender said suddenly. "Your first time, who? Ron. Go."

"Uh, Luna," Neville blushed, scratching his neck embarrassed.

"No one," I shrugged.

"No way!" Millicent said simply. "Not when you were dating Viktor?"

"Nope," I told her. "He thought I was too young." Well, I insisted I was too young.

"And Ron?" Harry asked.

"Bloody hell," Ron cried. "No. Not with you always hanging around us, mate." Harry blushed, scratching his neck.

"I didn't ask you to come with me to hunt them down," Harry rebuked.

"Couldn't let you do it alone, mate," Ron shrugged.

I sent Ron a grateful smile, and then shrugged, "No one."

"Gin," Harry said simply.

"Bloody hell, mate!" Ron cried. "My sister!"

"Well, we did date for a good year and a half, Ron. It's not like we were exactly -"

"Don't even finish," Ron threatened.

"Again, Ernie," Hannah said.

"Pansy," Draco admitted, rubbing his arm subconsciously.

"Drake," Pansy smirked at Draco beside her.

"Lav," Ron told us.

"Rabastian," Millicent told us, her eyes downcast.

"But-" Ron started.

"Ron," I hissed. "Shut up. Does- Did you, I mean-"

"Yeah, pretty much. Came with the Marking for me," she told me, not looking anywhere else but myself. She then returned her eyes to the floor.

"Seamus," Padma told us. Millicent seemed to relax when the attention went off of her.

"Dean," Pavarti nodded.

"Padma," Seamus spoke. "Or at least, I think it was Padma."

"Oh yeah, it was me," Padma smirked.

"Ginny," Dean admitted. Ron's eyes widened.

"That was in her bloody third year!"

"Uh, yeah...?"

"She was in third year!"

"Uh-" Dean was at a loss for word. "We didn't do that in third year. It was when we got back together in sixth, she was in fifth."

"Daph," Blaise spoke as Ron fumed in anger.

"Bloody hell, I'm going to kill you," Ron growled at Dean.

"Enough," I said forcefully. "Both of you. This isn't the time, nor the place. You can't change it, Ron. And believe me, I don't think Ginny can either."

"You knew?" Ron accused of me.

"Yeah, Ron," I said like it was obvious. "She's my best girl friend since she started here. It's only logical. Girls tell each other everything."

"Who else?" Ron begged.

"Why would I tell you?" I crinkled my nose. "You so don't need to know."

"Because I'm her brother!" Ron cried.

"All the more reason not to tell you," I said simply.

"Now, next question," Lavender smiled. "Anyone?"

"Favorite Quidditch team," Ron offered.

"Cannons," Lavender answered.

"Manchester Gryffins," Neville spoke.

"Sweet," Pansy approved.

"Either Irish or Bulgaria. Not a huge Quidditch fan," I admitted.

"That'll change," Lavender muttered. What did that mean?

"Easily Bulgaria," Harry nodded.

"None."

"Swedes," Draco shrugged.

"Gryffins," Pansy nodded towards Neville.

"Cannons," Ron hollared, whooping. What did I ever see in him?

"Irish," Millicent answered.

"Ugh, Gryffindor," Pavarti spoke before her sister.

"Hufflepuff," Padma answered immediately after.

"Irish," Seamus winked.

"Bulgaria."

"Phoenixes of Italy," Blaise answered, daring anyone to challenge him.

A bell from the clocktower rang and we all jumped up, "Time for lunch!" Ron cried. "I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry," I snorted. They started to disperse, but I had a different thing in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

"There you are, Hermione!" I heard a voice. I glanced up from grabbing my books and saw Ginny burst into the RoR. "Look, we really need to talk."

"Ginny, what are you- How did you find us up here?"

She glanced at Neville beside me, who had been waiting for me to grab the books I had wanted to get a jump start reading, "Hey, Neville. You mind if I borrow Hermione?"

I sent Neville a look that clearly said 'Don't leave me alone with her!'. "Actually, we got to pick up Alice and Oliver in the Great Hall," Neville came to my rescue. "But you can walk with us?"

"That's great!" Ginny said, relieved. "Okay, so Hermione, there's this essay due to Slughorn tomorrow. He assigned it today, and it's due tomorrow."

"And?" I asked.

"I was hoping you could help me?"

"I can't, Ginny. I have no time," I told her regretfully. I knew that for her, helping was more like do most of it and she'll act like she's giving input. "I have to revise all six years and then I have to study my seventh year still. And then the kids, Ginny, I'm sorry, but it's crazy right now."

"But, Hermione, you have to! It's twelve inches and I don't know what to do!" Ginny pleaded quietly as we climbed down the steps. Neville was silent, casually glancing at the portraits, trying not to seem like he was in our conversation.

"What's it on?" I asked her.

"Draught of Living Death and it's affects," Ginny said. "And it has to be twelve inches. How am I supposed to write an essay that's twelve inches!"

"Ginny, calm down. There's a book in the library," I told her, digging in my bag and finding a Quick notes quill. "It's called 'Justifying Potions for the Seventh Year Mind'. Total lifesavor to me sixth year. Trust me, you'll read this and it'll be perfect for you," I told her, grabbing a torn piece of parchment and writing it quickly. I handed it to her and she glanced at me confused.

"You're not going to help me?"

I sighed, frustrated, "I can't, Ginny. I'm sorry."

She gave me a frustrated sigh, "Yeah, whatever, thanks."

She took off down the stairs and to the library. Neville glanced at me. "What was that all about?"

"She wanted me to write her essay for her. And I've vowed to myself this year that I'm not writing anyone's essay. Unless they really need it. And she can do a twelve inch essay tonight. I've seen Dean try twenty in four hours. He got a E."

Neville laughed richly, "I remember that. Snape in ... fourth year?"

"Fifth," I corrected.

"Ah, close enough."

"When Umbridge ruined all our lives," I told him. "So yeah, it was close."

It was silent for a minute, "I-" Neville started. He scratched behind his head nervously. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry we're married like this. I-"

"It's not your fault," I told him gently, shrugging. "Besides, you could have had Pansy, and I could have had Malfoy. I'm glad we got paired together."

"I'm glad we were too," Neville gave me a smile.

I gave him a smile, "Could you imagine me with Ron? I think I'd starve to death with all the food he eats."

He chuckled, "Or you'd just be going to Quidditch match after Quidditch match."

I groaned, "Oh, don't remind me!"

"You don't like Quidditch at all?"

I glanced at him, "Unless it's for the House Cup, I hate it."

He chuckled, "Same, only Gran is a huge Gryffins fan, so that's all that's on in the house. I sort of have to like it."

I laughed, "Your Gran sounds pretty cool."

"She is," he nodded. "Scary, a lot of the time, but cool."

"Scary?" I asked. "I mean, I briefly met her at the Battle. She didn't seem too scary."

"Wait until she has her vulture hat on. Then she's scary," Neville told me seriously.

I snorted, "Oh, how true. Although, on Snape, the hat wasn't that bad."

Neville looked at me in disbelief, "I can't believe you remember that!"

"Of course I remember it," I told him seriously, trying to hide my giggles. "It was the best moment of my third year."

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," I told him.

He let out a breath in disbelief and a small smile to himself as he looked onward towards the group of people ahead of us. Our classmates.

It was weird to think of me married. My parents, they'd always been planning my wedding. But it was weird to continue life without them. My parents, they tied me to the Muggle world, the world I didn't belong. And now that they were gone... I had no obligations there. They'd never meet my husband, they'd never see my grandchildren, if Neville and I ever had any. They never saw my eighteenth birthday. They won't see my twenty-first. Nor my thirtieth. I'd never see them again. They'd go on, raise a daughter, have a whole new family. One I wouldn't be apart of. And that hurt, but if they were happy, then I couldn't stop them.

"Mummy!" A voice cried.

I looked up and realized that Alice was running towards me. She was about to jump into my arms when she thought better of it and launched herself into Neville's instead. Smart girl. Neville staggered slightly at the force.

Of course, I wasn't let off easy. Oliver latched onto me.

"Mummy, guess what?"

"What, dear?" I asked as I picked him up and rested him on my hip as we continued to the Great Hall.

"Nanny Minnie said that we get to see Grandma today!" he cried.

I bit my lip and glanced at Neville nervously. His eyebrows shot up. "That's wonderful, honey. Did she say when?"

"After lunch! She's going to come upstairs to your classes with you. We all are! I can't wait! I have to show her how tall I've gotten!"

I smiled, "I'm sure she'll say you've grown like a beanstalk."

Neville shrugged, "Let's hope she's accepting to have great-grandchildren so young, yeah?"

I laughed, "Come on, let's get lunch."

We entered the Great Hall and I saw most of us Eighth years sitting together. In fact, we all were.

There was an extended table off of Ravenclaw and we all were sitting there, the children included.

"Well, this is a pleasant change," I said to the rambunctious crowd.

Oliver sat next to Lily again and they seemed pretty smitten with each other. Alice didn't speak to anyone, but she did give a few curious glances at Malfoy's son, who sat across from us. Oh, no. She was developing a crush.

"Tell me about it," Pavarti laughed trying to control the daughter wiggling in her arms. "I don't think I'll be eating much."

I glanced at Neville, "At least ours are calm."

"Thank Merlin," he sighed in relief.

I glanced at Neville as I began eating my turkey sandwich, "So, your grandmother, do you think she'll ... she'll -"

"She'll like you?" Neville grinned. I nodded. "I know she will. Always ranting about how you were a sensible girl at home. Never heard the end of it. Believe me, you're perfect."

I blushed at the compliment, "Thanks. I needed that."

"Hermione? Worried about what my crazy Gran thinks? Please," Neville chuckled. "That should be the least of your worries."

My eyes widened, "What should I be worried about?"

"How about if Oliver suceeds in pouring that drink on you?"

I grabbed the cup from my son's hands just in time before the chocolate liquid could touch my robes. I let out a deep breath so I wouldn't lose my temper, "Don't do that again, alright? Mummy would not appreciate it one bit."

He nodded seriously, "I understand, Mummy."

"Thank you," I told him kindly. I turned to Neville, "You're a lifesaver."

"Eh, only once or twice."

I snorted, "Well, I should also be worried about what?"

"Alice and Scorpious," he told me, leaning towards me so we weren't overheard. I nodded in recognition as Alice, who was sitting on Neville's other side, glanced at Scorpious yet again. "And Oliver and Lily."

"They're cute together," I insisted. "And they're only three. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Let us not forget that these kids have your brains," Neville told me. "That means that they could be buried in a pile of books for the next year."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Not fair. They could be buried in pots with mandrakes for all I know. You know they love that garden."

Neville nodded to that, "They could become dentists and pull out our teeth in our sleep."

I grimmaced, "They could stumble across Gryffindor's sword and take a few heads off."

He chuckled to that, "That only happened once."

"And the odds of them getting their dentist liscense at three and five, that's happened a few times," I teased.

He was silent for a moment before he looked at me with wide eyes, "What if one day we wake up and they're stuffed vultures?"

I pretended to be horrified, "With a peacock feather!"

We dissolved into laughter and finished our meals, myself unable to get the vulture picture out of my mind. That sad part was I could see such a thing happening.

"Eighth years, there is a surprise for you in your classroom when you head back," McGonnagall announced once people started to leave. "Please, take the children. I've had to put out the fourth fire in the past three hours, Mr. Finnigan."

"Sorry, ma'am!" Seamus called, obviously pleased. He ruffled his son's hair in pride.

"Shall we?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief. Like father like son. Seamus could set rocks on fire if he tried.

"Off we go," Neville sighed.

I picked up Oliver and held him with both my hands so I couldn't use them to fidget.

"Relax," Neville said to me when we started up the stairs. "She doesn't bite."

I was silent for a moment, biting my lip nervously, "Does the vulture?"

Neville actually laughed, "No. Not that I've seen, anyway."

"So not helping here," I told him, laughing.

"Right, sorry. Just be yourself. But don't be like Luna."

"Let me guess," I said, turning to him. "It was bad."

"Disaster," Neville nodded. "Train wreck. Tornado. Hurricane. Let's throw in the Apocalypse too."

My breath left me in a whimper, "I'm going to be eaten alive."

"Okay, you and Luna are exact opposites," Neville told me. "You're golden, really. And a Gryffindor. She has to like you."

Of course I had no chance to retort, for we were in our room once more. Kill me now. I spotted her easily. She was the only one wearing a hat. The Vulture Hat.

"Neville, dear!" Mrs. Longbottom cried. "And Hermione! So lovely to meet you! Who is this?"

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom," I greeted, giving her a warm smile. "This is Oliver Frank. And that is Alice Pernella."

She glanced between us, "Who's are they?"

I glanced at Neville, hoping he could explain better than I could, "Well you see, due to the marriage law, Hogwarts decided to make a class out of it. We survive with the two kids they assign us, we pass, I reckon. These are our kids, but, well, they're not..." he paused and glanced as his Gran as he set Alice down, "real," he whispered.

Mrs. Longbottom pursed her lips, glancing at them both again, "Alice and Oliver Frank?"

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Your father's name was Franklin Oliver," she said to Neville. She then glanced at me, "Looks like him too. You two did good."

I blushed, "Oh, we-it's just-"

She laughed, "I know, dear. McGonnagall explained it to all of us. Just wanted to see if I could get you flustered. But please, call me Augusta or Gran. But I will say, I'm too young for grandchildren." She gave Neville a pointed look. "You better keep that thing put away, Neville." I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. Using my free hand, I pressed it to my mouth and tried to keep them back.

"Gran!" Neville gasped, glancing at me and blushing.

I couldn't help it, I flushed as well. "Oh, dear, don't get all flustered," Augusta chided Neville. "So, tell me, Hermione. How are you, dear?"

"I'm excellent, how about yourself?"

"Same as always," she said off hand. "Went to St. Mungo's yesterday. Visit there every September first," She told me, nodding. "It's got me feeling a little under the weather, but I'll get back up there."

"How is Mum and Dad?" Neville asked, taking a seat on one of the many couches that were in a circle. I saw every couple had a circle to themselves with their families.

"Oh, they're the same as well. Your mother gave me this," Augusta handed Neville a candy wrapper. Neville's lips curved into a small smile. "And your father, well, I think he heard me this time. It's something, at least. You should really bring Hermione around and introduce her."

I smiled, "I don't want to impose or anything-"

"Oh, nonsense!" Augusta insisted. "I'm sure they'd love to meet their new daughter-in-law. They'd love you, darling. Absolutely love you."

I gave a nervous smile, "From what I've heard, I can only hope. They were excellent Aurors."

"Ah, you talked to Remus didn't you?" Augusta guessed. I ignored the name for the most part.

I nodded, "He told me everything he could about the first Order."

"He was a kind fellow. Frank had him over in the summers sometimes. They always ended up at Potter Manor though. Charlus and Dorea always welcomed people with open arms. But my Frank and James, they went to Auror academy together. That's where Alice and Frankie got really close, you know?"

"Really?" I said, interested. Neville leaned forward in interest as well. "I always assumed they were close in school, both being Gryffindors."

"Oh, no," Augusta laughed. "Hardly ever talked in school. At least, not to my knowledge. It was after they graduated that they became closer. Funny how things work, isn't it? Next summer they were getting married."

"How wonderful," I smiled sincerely.

"Oh, I was quite surprised. But Frank knew what he wanted, and she was just that. Don't know how a girl could be so right for a fellow, but she was." I glanced at the vulture atop her head and I swear it winked at me. I instantly lowered my eyes to Augusta, and she seemed not to notice my lapse in attention. "They were so perfect together."

I gave her a small smile, "Well, one can only hope to have that. He was a lucky fellow."

"As is my Neville," she assured me. "Your are absolutely wonderful, dear! Now, let me tell you something. Neville's allergic to peanuts, so be sure not to feed him any, or eat any yourself. Never know what that mouth can be touching." I was at a loss for words at that. Did she really just-?

"Gran!" Neville cried.

"Just saying, dear," Augusta insisted. "Now, he likes his steak done well, salmon is his favorite fish, and not a single drop of butter in his potatoes. It's too creamy and rich for him."

I nodded, "I'll remember."

"Good, and don't forget that I expect to visit these little ones every holiday and, if there is no holiday, every month. Got it?"

"Yes," I nodded. "No peanuts, well done, salmon, no butter in potatoes, and visiting on holidays. Would you like us to come to you, or would you rather come to us?"

She smiled widely at me and hugged me suddenly, "Oh, I like you very much already! I'll come to you, dear. Can't take you two away from your studies!"

I found myself liking her as well. She wasn't as crazy as Neville said for her to be, which I was glad. Perhaps he only made me think she was awful so that when I met her I would be completely at ease when I realized what she was like? It was possible and something Neville would do to make me feel better.

"It's a deal then," I told her.

"Now, Neville, tell me, what happened on the trainride?" Augusta asked him.

And from then on, we were just like we had known each other for a long time. It had started to get late and Oliver complained that he was hungry when she told us she had to return home. The elves escorted her, and the other parents, out and I glanced at Neville.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Anything," he said as he lifted up Alice into a piggyback ride. Of course, Alice squealed.

Literally, he just lifted her like she was nothing.

"You're really allergic to peanuts?" I asked him.

He snorted, "No. My father was. But my Gran think that I am. I'm not."

"What are you allergic to?"

"Nothing but Pomegranate."

"You're allergic to Pomegranate?" I asked him, shocked. "Me too! We don't have to worry about that, then."

His eyebrow rose, "Really?"

I nodded, "The elves never make anything near me with Pomegranate in it in the Great Hall, so I've learned foods without it."

"Gran and I have Pomegranate juice every Christmas," he told me.

I looked at him, "But if you're allergic-"

"Epi-pen," He winked, pulling a pen from his pocket. "Never go anywhere without it."

"Muggle medicine!" I whispered, my eyes widening and my mouth subconsciously pulling into a huge smile. "That's brilliant! I've never thought of that!"

"Because I'm so clumsy," he informed me, shrugging, "I thought I could never be too careful."

He handed me the key while he shifted Alice so she was on the ground and I unlocked the door with my free hand. An envelope greeted me in the middle of the face as soon as I took a step inside. I ducked swiftly to avoid impact and grabbed it at the same time. War reflexes.

"It's addressed to us," I murmured.

I dropped Oliver and gestured towards the two little ones, "Why don't you two get cleaned up for dinner?"

They took off and I sat down on the couch, looking up at Neville. "You want to read it?"

"I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news," He told me, chuckling.

I nodded, tearing open the envelope. "Dear Neville and Hermione Longbottom," I started. It was so weird saying my last name as something it wasn't before. "I hope you've found this letter well. I'd like to explain a few things in depth that I couldn't before. There are three rules to Hogwarts parenting class," I read aloud, glancing at Neville in a 'you know anything about this?' way. "The first being: Don't you dare kill each other. We realize many of you may hate each other, but if a single jinx or hex at your partner occurs, you will recieve a weeks worth of detention with me or Hagrid. Secondly, we do not ... want fornification." I snorted. "Always so delicate in word choice, Minerva." I continued. "However, we realize you are married couples and only ask a contraceptive charm be used during the school year." I flushed, continuing and ignoring Neville's eyes on me as much as I could. "Also, the last rule states that the curriculum is very simple. You sucessfully raise the two children, you pass with an O. You fail when you abuse, malnurish, and/or threaten your children. That being said, the conclusion of Parenting Class is purely up to you. There will be no professor, nor curriculum.

"Secondly, I would like to address the Marriage Law a little more indepth as well. The first would be the children. It is forseen that you will have at least two children. These are those two. Now, there is also a catch. The Ministry requires these children be born, both of which within five years of your marriage. Which means five years starts today. If planned properly, you'll have enough time to have these two children in the next four years. So besides the required two children by the Ministry, you have no means of violating the law. So far, and I am deeply sorry, but this law is permanent. Our best Aurors and Professors are reviewing it for loop holes, but so far, none have been found. We will do our best to let you know when that does happen.

"You two are married, meaning on all official documents in all of my records, as well as the Ministry's are recognized as your married names. Just so both of you know, the Ministry will come every three months to assess your progress as couples. These are not scheduled visits and we will most likely have no idea as well. Failure in these visits will not help nor hurt you. They are just assessing the law before they decide to make it nationwide. You may go to and from Hogsmeade as you wish. Honeydukes is open all day long. Your friends may visit you on weekends only. Their studies are their first priority and they are forbidden to be released into the grounds after dinner.

"I'd also like to take this time to mention that any announcements made in the Great Hall will be relayed to your homes. You should understand what I mean in a few moments. Sincerely, Minerva McGonnagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I sighed and folded the letter back up, placing it on the table. "Well, I'm rather well informed."

"The Ministry shouldn't have to check on us," Neville insisted. "We're not lab rats."

I snorted as I stood and made my way to the Kitchen, "Well, the Ministry is a load of rubbish. They have nothing better to do now that Voldemort's gone. And they just need to meddle with other people's lives instead. This was probably all Skeeter's idea. Oh, I think I'll pay her office a visit."

"It's not that bad," Neville told me. "I mean, I expected something worse."

"Worse?" I asked him, starting the frying pan.

"Possibly eighteen children," Neville told me. "And they must be born within the next twenty years. And four cows and three hens and fifteen horses?"

I laughed and turned to face him, "Well how in the world would that happen?"

"Oh, you know," Neville said as if it were obvious. "At the farm you get locked in the barn and, well, bad things happen."

I tried to remain serious as I watched him, "Well, my mad muscle can fight off those cows. Not quite sure about the hens, though. I can't exactly lay eggs."

He chuckled, "Well...There's this spell-"

"No way," I interrupted. "You're insane if you think I'll lay an egg. How's curry sound?"

"Delicious," he answered immediately. He leaned against the counter next to the stove. "And I never said I'd think you'd lay an egg, you just said you couldn't, when technically, you could."

I smirked, "And they never said I had to do this either. I'm sure there's a spell where you can experience the joy of child birth."

"I-I, um," Neville paled and took a step away.

I laughed at his expense, "I'm kidding. I'd never do that. . ." I paused and looked him up and down, "Or would I?"

"I'm going to check on the kids, yeah?" He was gone before I could respond.


	8. Chapter 8

It took fifteen minutes to make curry, with magic, and I laid the plates on the table as the two children and Neville waited eagerly. Neville's eyes widened as they watched my masterpiece float down before him, "This looks amazing."

"Thanks, I had a Muggle friend from India when I was little," I told him. "She taught me how to make the best curry I've ever had."

"So this is real curry?" Neville asked, taking a bite.

I nodded, taking a small bite, "Just not super hot and unbearable."

He chewed it appreciatively and I took that moment to glance at the kids. Their plates were already half empty.

"It's excellent," Neville approved, shocked.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"As the first classes of the day have finished, I'd like to inform everyone that tomorrow Hogsmeade is open to all students third years and above who have signed their forms," Minerva's voice suddenly spoke, causing me to jump. Announcements. "Students with signed forms are welcome to visit their friends that live in the student housing beside the Shrieking Shack. Students are reminded to not torment the children of these students and to remain on their best behavior during their trip to Hogsmeade. All third years with permission forms, please meet at the entrance doors in order to be cleared for departure. Have a good night."

It was later that night, after a game of twister, that we all decided to go to bed. I slid into bed and wondered what was going through Neville's mind as he pulled the blankets up around himself and tossed a little to get comfortable. I clutched the pillow under my head and closed my eyes.

"Night, Hermione," Neville spoke quietly.

"Night," I responded. I slowly drifted off into the land of dreams.

Of course, we woke up in the same position. Only Oliver wasn't in bed this time. Neville's arm was around my waist and I was pressed against his chest.

How did this keep happening? I was sure I didn't move in my sleep and Neville didn't move much, according to Harry and Ron. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and gasped.

"Neville," I said urgently. "Get up! We're going to be late!"

"Wha-?" Neville asked groggily as he opened his eyes. I leaped out of bed, not worrying about his arm and his warm body anymore.

"We're going to be late!" I repeated. "It's seven!"

"Where are Oliver and Alice?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with both hands.

"I'll check. You get ready," I told him seriously as I ran from the room.

They were getting dressed, brushing their teeth and hair. Alice helped Oliver.

"Why didn't you wake us?" I asked.

"Mummy, it's Saturday," Alice said quietly. "You like to sleep in on Saturday's."

I groaned, "Oh, my goodness. Of course it's a Saturday. How could I have forgotten?"

I walked back to the bedroom, "It's a Saturday, Neville. I'm such an idio-"

My voice stopped as I saw Neville, shirtless, grabbing his uniform as he headed towards the bathroom. He glanced at me, "Uh-" He hastilly grabbed his shirt while I diverted my wandering eyes.

"It's a Saturday. I, uh, I forgot. We don't have classes and we aren't expected at the castle at all for the next two days. Sorry for completely freaking you out, and I don't know about you, but going back to bed sounds great."

He sighed in relief and threw his t-shirt back on, "Sleep? Sounds great to me too."

"Maybe if we're lucky the covers'll still be warm?" I offered.

He sighed, "I think I'm going to use a heating charm just in case."

I groaned as I sank into the warm covers, "I'm in heaven. Wake me up Monday morning."

"Same," He murmured as he buried his face into his pillow. His body went still. I pulled the covers over my head and fell asleep.

"Mummy, it's time to wake up. It's lunch time," I heard a quiet voice whisper.

I opened one eye and immediately shut it as I saw the window opened. My arms darted out and snatched Oliver, pulling him into bed.

"Let's just go hungry and sleep, hmm?" I murmured.

He giggled like crazy as I struggled to keep him under the covers. "But I'm hungry!"

"Where's Daddy?" I asked him.

"The bathroom," he answered. We were staring at each other form under the blankets. His brown eyes met mine unwaveringly.

"He's up?" I yawned.

"Yeah, he told me to not wake you, but I got hungry," Oliver blushed.

"Where's your sister?"

"Reading," Oliver answered.

She could read at five? Granted, I could as well, but still I was kind of shocked.

"Is she hungry too?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

I sighed and popped my head out from under the blanket. The cool air clung to my skin as I got up and threw on a hoodie. Oliver watched me as I made the bed - my side because Neville made his - and then took his hand as we walked down the stairs.

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked him.

Seeing Muggle technology that I didn't notice before, I made a cup of coffee and set the kettle on as well.

"Can we have grilled cheese and soup?" Oliver asked. Alice was passed out on the couch, to which I smiled.

"Kid, you're making life easy on me," I grinned at Oliver. "Of course we can."

So I prepared the first dish I ever learned to make. I made chicken and dumpling soup because I wasn't sure of what Neville liked, and cooked a stackfull of grilled cheese, keeping them warm with the stasis charm.

As I set the plate down on the table, Neville walked down the stairs, his hair wet and it grew in disarray as he tossled it with his hand. He was clad in a pair of slacks and a cardigan. Formal, yet casual as well. I was still in my pajamas. I went back to the kitchen after calling to him 'Good afternoon,' and retrieved the bowls.

"Dumpling?" Neville asked immediately.

"If you don't like it," I said immediately, "I can make something else. There's tomato, beef stew-"

"I love Dumpling," he assured me. "Hadn't had it since I was a first year, though."

I gave a relieved sign, "Oh, thank God. Well, eat up."

Alice was a nightmare to wake up, but once I told her there was food, she was off like a rocket and already half-way finished.

"So it's Hogsmeade weekend," I told Neville. He nodded as he took a bite. "I was thinking of taking them around."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

Okay, this was awkward. "You coming with us?" I asked him.

He nodded almost immediately, "If it's fine with you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, of course. I just wanted to know, ya know? Things are about to get ugly between Harry and Ginny, though."

"Why?"

I took a sip of my coffee, "Well, Harry and Ginny are- were dating. And all of the sudden, Harry's married, and Ginny has no idea. She's going to be completely pissed."

"Oh," he said, his eyes widening. "War zone?"

"I'm taking her wand as soon as I can," I told him simply. "And clearing the village. It may be necessary."

Neville's eyes widened further.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Neville," Lavender said quietly as we met up at Three Broomsticks. "Do you think you could handle Oliver and Alice for a minute while I talk to Hermione?"

Neville seemed surprised Lavender even knew his name, "Yeah, we should be fine."

"We'll be at Honeydukes," I told Neville.

Lavender nodded and took my arm, pulling me away. "What's this about?" I asked her.

"Remember yesterday when you said Lupin attacked you?"

"He wasn't in his right mind," I said immediately, defending my former... professor. "He had no idea who we were."

She shook her head, "You misunderstood." She glanced around the bustling town before grabbing my arm and pulling me into an alley. "That's not what I'm starting on. I'm saying, you remember it, but that's not what happened."

"I don't get what you mean," I said confused.

"Remember how you said he growled at you?"

"How did you-?" I was sure I didn't mention that he growled at us.

"But he did, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

She glanced around nervously, "I've seen things, Hermione. Horrible things. I've seen wolves. I've seen mates being found - which is beautiful let me tell you - and I've seen death. I've seen when a wolf finds its mate. What they do to those around it."

"I don't know what you're getting at, Lavender," I started, fear started to build up in my stomach.

She continued, "The growl Lupin gave to you wasn't a growl meant for you."

"Lavender, he clearly growled at me," I replied coldly. "This isn't funny."

"No, he didn't growl at you. He growled to those around you," she insisted. "No one takes the news of someone being a werewolf swiftly, without a blink. You did."

"Yeah? And?" I asked, confused.

"Lupin was your mate, Hermione. Don't you see? It explains everything! Why you're his son's godmother. Why he left you things in his will. Why you were his favorite student as well as why he was regretting his marriage."

"Lavender, that's insane," I said instantly. This was all rubbish.

"You know it's true," she pleaded. "Please, don't deny it. You know it's true."

"There was nothing going on between Remus and I," I told her. "I swear."

She sighed, "What color were his eyes?" she mumbled as she turned away, defeated.

"Hazel," I answered like it was obvious.

"I always thought they were brown," she told me.

I shook my head, shrugging, "They were hazel."

"What did he have on his chest?"

"A slash mark," I told her quietly. "From Fenrir."

She glanced up at me, grinning, "Are you sure you're a virgin, Hermione?"

"What? No!" I protested when I realized what she thought. "His shirt got torn in training. I'm a virgin and there was nothing going on between Remus and I."

"I don't believe you," she insisted.

I pulled down my collar and she saw my unmarked neck, "You should."

Her smile dropped when she saw my creamy skin and sighed, "But I was so sure. When you told the story, everything Minerva told me-"

"What did Minerva tell you?" I demanded.

"That you were close," she mumbled, gulping as my wand pressed against her neck. "And that you and him went on a few missions together."

I shook my head, "Nothing happened. We were never like that. He was my Uncle, I thought. Or a big brother. Nothing like what you're suggesting."

"Hermione, I won't tell anyone," she whispered as I lowered my wand. "You know the new me better than that."

I glanced at her, meeting her eyes, "Nothing happened with us, nor would it have ever. He loved Tonks, Tonks loved him. I didn't love anyone."

"You're wrong, Hermione! I saw it!" she shouted as I turned and walked away. "April sixteenth!"

I froze and turned to her, "How did you know that day had significance?"

"That's Teddy's birthday," she told me.

"That's the day I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy Manor after being caught by snatchers," I told her fiercly. "Like I said, you're delusional if you think something different."

I headed to the Three Broomsticks and saw Neville gone, but Harry was sitting with the kids. Hannah was in the bathroom, apparently.

"Where's Neville?" I asked, ordering a butterbeer.

"Gone out to get something for the garden, I think," Harry answered. "Something about soil and mums."

I gave him a smile, "Of course."

"What did Lavender want?"

"To talk about Remus," I told him, my eyes downcast. "About us."

"Us as in...?"

"Me and Remus," I whispered quietly. "She knows."

His eyes widened, "But I was there! I was the only one that saw and I swear, I didn't tell."

"Her gift, Harry. She's a seer," I told him. I bit my lip. "She knows that Remus and I were a couple for a few short weeks. During the missions. She knows he was my mate. She's knows my neck is clear."

"Does she know about Bellatrix?"

I glanced at Harry, clearing my throat uncomfortably, "Yeah. She knows Bellatrix tortured me for information. She doesn't know how we escaped, where we went. But she knows enough."

"Hermione, if word gets out..." Harry let the sentence hang open. I swallowed harshly. I nodded slowly and took a sip of my butterbeer.

"The Ministry ruins me," I told him, finishing it. "I know. This is why we kept a secret. No one else can know."

"They're not going to. Lavender isn't the one to talk anymore. She knows no one will believe her. She's lost her credibility."

"But they do know that she doesn't give out false information. For seven years, Harry, she's been queen of gossip because she told the truth and spread it around quicker than the source could. They're bound to believe her if she says even a word."

"Hey-a, Harry," Ginny smiled, suddenly appearing and leaning towards Harry. I grimmaced, standing.

"I'll leave you two alone. Hey, Ginny, do you mind if I use your wand? I left mine at home and I really need to change someone's pants," I threw a look of remorse her way.

She smiled and eagerly handed her wand over, "Just be sure to give it back before I leave Hogsmeade."

"Will do, Ginny, thanks. I'll see you around. Harry, I'm taking Lily and James."

"Suit yourself," Harry nodded to me.

I guided the four children out of Three Broomsticks and to the bench outside.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" James asked.

"He-um, he needs to talk to Aunt Ginny," I told them. "And he needs some grown up time to do so."

"Oh, okay," James said and happily started talking to Alice.

Three broken plates, a tear-stained handkerchief, and a furious red-head later, Ginny stormed up to the castle, snatching her wand from me, and Harry had a black eye.

"Well?" I asked him.

"She's furious," he told me simply, taking Lily from the bench and placing her on his lap.

"I can tell. Put some peas on it, it should reduce the swelling," I said, not even looking at him. "I think all of Hogsmeade heard her, maybe even some prisoners at Azkaban, if she's lucky."

Harry chuckled, "No doubt. How are you and Neville getting along?"

"Great," I told him, smiling. "Not a single argument. He and I agree on everything, or at least, he doesn't object too much... or he doesn't want to counter my opinion. Haven't decided which. He's a lot nicer once I got to know him. I feel bad for never really being best friends with him in school. He's really a great guy."

Harry gave me a smile, "Glad you're happy."

"How are you and Hannah?" I asked him.

"Eh, we're getting there. She was a blubbering mess first night. Refused to have me sleep in bed. Of course I already offered to take the couch. And all I heard was her crying all night. She stuck a charm on the door so I couldn't open it. Last night was no different. Only she didn't cry. Not that I heard anyway."

"But you two seem fine," I told him.

"She's really sweet," he nodded. "And she's great to be around. Reminds me a lot of you, you know, without the sister thing. She just... doesn't like me."

I snorted, "I find that hard to believe." I leaned my head against the side of the building and looked at the dark sky. "We should head back. Looks like its going to rain."

"Yeah. I'll see if I can find Neville for you."

"Nah, you go ahead. I'll find him."

"Sure?"

"Positive," I told him, waving him off.

He sighed, "Alright. See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Come over for lunch. Bring Ron and Pansy too. She's alright."

"How about just everyone has a get together in the common area out here?"

"Even better," I grinned. "Spread the word everyone has to bring one dish for lunch."

"Got it," he saluted and took off. I meandered around Hogsmeade for a while. Alice and Oliver wanted a few sweets and things and I indulged them, but would be sure to cut back on the sweets in the future. After an hour or so, I found Neville carrying a large sack of dirt over his shoulder. At least, I think it was dirt.

"Hey, Neville," I called his attention. He turned and spotted me. "It looks like it's going to rain. The kids and I are going to head back if you want to keep looking around."

"No, this is all I needed," he gestured to the sack on his shoulders. "Care if I join you?"

"It'd be my pleasure," I told him as we set off for the five minute walk home. Well to the student dorms. Not really home, I guess.

Oliver and Alice skipped ahead of us, holding each other's hands. Innocent children. Never understanding the severity of the war that was fought not even five months ago.

When we entered the flat, Neville took the bag of whatever outside the glass door and shut it tightly, locking it. He then washed his dirty hands in the sink before resting on the counter.

"So," he said casually as I fetched the pitcher of iced tea from the fridge. "What's up with you and Lavender? I never knew you were close."

I swallowed as I poured myself a glass. "Want a glass?" I paused and glanced at him, seeing his nod. I got another glass out and poured him one. "She wanted to talk, girl talk. Apologize for what happened with Ron in sixth year. And things like that."

"Hermione, what really happened between you and Lupin?"

My eyes widened, and the glass dropped to the ground from my grip, it crashing to the ground, "You heard? Nothing happened. I assure you-" I paused as I cleaned up the mess with my hands, doing it the Muggle way. "Lavender was just trying to connect the dots to something that didn't exist."

"I know it's not by business," Neville told me as he bent down and carefully picked up the glass shards from the floor and taking them from my hands, against my protest. "But I know you're lying."

I looked up and met his gaze. I swallowed hard, "I-I, uh-" I hesitated, confused and wondering how to back out of this. "We were just friends. And we went on two missions together with Harry in sixth year. Simple scouting. It was nothing more than that."

Neville sighed, "Hermione."

I nodded, ignoring the tears brimming in my eyes as I took a rag and wiped up the liquid. "We were friends. I had gotten to know him better. He was dating Tonks. He reminded me a lot of Sirius. And he was, of course, more intelligent than Sirius. We, uh, we were just friends."

Neville was quiet for a moment and he stood, tossing the glass shards into the rubbish bin before crouching down in front of me as I furiously scrubbed the floor. "You loved him."

I bit my lip to keep the tears back, "He was a great friend. I'll always miss him. Just as I'll miss Tonks and Fred."

His hands rested atop of mine and he took the rag from them carefully before placing his hand just under my chin and tilting it upwards, "Hermione, it's okay. We've all loved someone in our life. What makes this any different?"

"If the Ministry knew," I breathed. "If they even caught wind I'd be exiled from the Wizarding World. Maybe not physically but socially. I'll never be able to get a decent job and I-"

He cut me off with the look in his eyes and he seemed to hesitate over the next question, but I knew what was coming, "How close were you?"

"It was a fling," I told him quietly, knowing the kids couldn't overhear. "Three weeks, I believe. It was after he got married. If people knew- I- He cheated on her with me and she never knew," I told Neville. "I've lived with that guilt since the war ended. I would have told her, she deserved that much. She was wonderful and everything he deserved. I- I just-"

"What happened?"

"Tonks got pregnant with Teddy," I told him quietly as I leaned against the counter, sitting on the tile. He sat beside me, blocking the entrance to the kitchen. "We had to break it off. I ran off with Harry and Ron. I gave him my goodbye at the wedding. When the Death Eaters came... the last thing he said to me was 'Go! Get her out of here!' He was talking to Harry. Then... it was around Christmas time. We were at Grimmauld Place, hiding there until we found the horcrux we were looking for. The locket. He came then. We sort of reunited, one'd say. Our fling continued for about two days. I was dating Ron then, so I... I felt horrible. But he explained to me everything. How he regretted marrying Tonks when she wasn't his true mate. How Teddy would be born to a fatherless family. He said he was going to die."

"But you said you never-" Neville cut off, unsure how to rephrase this.

"We didn't," I told him. "He couldn't with me. To do that, it's like marriage in werewolf law. He... He knew that I couldn't. If I were to... you know... his marriage with Tonks, even though it wasn't legal... it would have been broken. Werewolf bonds break all kinds of magic. I would have been bound to him. And he knew he was going to die. He said he was too old, too frail for the war. He'd seen enough of it to last him a life time. And well, I guess when he died... he took a piece of me with him. As cheesy as it sounds."

"So you and him cheated on Tonks with each other," Neville said slowly. "And then a few months later you cheat on Ron with him, as well as Tonks?"

I winced at the bluntness, "Yeah, just about."

"And you've never had sex with him?"

My eyes widened at his bluntness, "No."

"Who all knows?"

"Harry," I told him. "He caught us on our mission. He was with us, and we weren't being as discreet as we hoped. Harry understood. I suppose Lavender knows, she has visions because she's a seer, obviously. And now you. That's it. McGonagall suspects something, but doesn't know."

"I-I shouldn't have pried-"

"No, you had a right to know," I told him quietly as I bumped my head into the counter softly. "I trust you."

He gave me a small smile, "So-"

"What did you buy at Hogsmeade?" I asked him, desperately wishing to change the topic.

"Fertilizer for the plants. And some seed. I was thinking of growing something, but I can't decide what yet."

"What seed did you get?" I asked, standing up and waving my wand to clean the sticky floor.

"Some Forseffer Bloom," he answered as he stood as well and grabbed the glass on the counter before taking a sip and washing it in the sink. At least I didn't have to do dishes.

I was, however, left to my thoughts as he went out into the garden. I grabbed a book and curled up on the couch, but I never really read it. I just stared at the pages, thinking. Yes, Remus Lupin and I had an... affair of sorts. I swore that I'd never be that woman, but I just couldn't help it. He was everything to me in sixth year. Kept me sane when Ron was off with Lavender. If only we would have known we'd been mates before he started to date Tonks. That's why we never worked out. When we met again over Christmas break, him coming to the school for Auror protection, I remember seeing him watching me then cursing before storming out of the room.

But I don't regret it. I'd rather spend some time and lose him then spend no time at all. And he was never really mine, so it doesn't even matter.

Our pot-luck dinner didn't happen, due to the rain, so we rescheduled, much to everyone's disappointment.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mum?" a quiet voice interrupted my musings the next day.

I looked up and met Alice's brown eyes, "Yes, Alice?"

She gave me a hesitant smile, "Can I go to Aunt Hannah and Uncle Harry's house?"

An odd request, but I nodded, "Let me, uh, let me go tell your father."

I opened the back door and saw the sheets of rain pouring around Neville as he worked.

"Neville?" I asked. "I'm going to Harry's with Alice and Oliver. They want to play with James and Lily. I'll, uh, I'll be back by dinner, okay?"

He looked over his shoulder and I saw his dirt stained face, "Alright, have fun."

"You too," I giggled as he wiped at his face and it just smeared in the rain. "And be sure to take a Pepper-Up when you get in. Don't catch a cold."

"Yes, Gran," he tossed back playfully.

I stuck out my tongue before I went back into the house. The kids were hopping impatiently from foot to foot by the front door. I grabbed my jacket and slung it on before putting them in theirs.

I groaned as I collapsed on Harry's couch. "Neville knows."

My head fell into my hands and Harry's eyebrows rose as he sat beside me. "Oh? How'd that happen?"

"Heard Lavender. She's not exactly quiet."

"Just come out with it. What's the worst the Ministry can do? You aren't marked."

I nodded, "I know, but-"

"So? They can't do anything. You two kissed for ... two weeks? Three?"

"But-" I tried to make him understand.

"But what? Andromeda would hate you, granted. But she can't keep Teddy from you. She has no reason."

"Except I helped her daughter's husband cheat on her," I mumbled, hoping Pansy wasn't near. She was in the next room making dinner.

He shook his head, "What's done is done. You can't change that. She'll understand, but I think if you just come out with it, you'll have less of a burden to bear. I mean, it's not like you can ruin Neville's reputation. He's a pureblood male that had Aurors for parents. The most they can do is slap you on the wrist."

I gave a soft smile at that, but sighed, "We'll see. That's definately not a yes, but it's not a no either. Just keep this quiet, alright?"

He nodded, "Alright, I can do that."

I gave him a smile as I hugged him, "Thank you."

I woke up on the nineteenth with warm arms around me. Again.

I was quiet a moment as Neville slowly woke up. And then he slipped out of bed. I was confused by this, but figured he was using the bathroom...

I, however, was wrong as a brown haired mass tackled me on the bed.

"Hey, Ollie," I giggled, hugging him tightly to me.

"Happy Birthday, Mummy!" he cried.

He knew my birthday? I giggled, "Thanks, hun."

Alice was next and gave me a tight hug while telling me Happy Birthday. I kissed them both on the cheeks and sat up. Just as Neville pushed open the door. A tray was in his hands.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," Neville said.

"Oh my God, did you guys seriously do this?" I whispered as I looked at the breakfast before me. Pancakes. Toast. Orange juice. Perfection.

"Ollie and I made the pancakes!" Alice smiled.

I eyed them apprehensively. "I checked them. They're safe," Neville whispered.

I giggled, "Thanks, you guys. This is the best birthday I've ever had."

Oliver and Alice started to whisper to each other, which had me curious.

"Well it's just getting started, so hopefully you like everything else," Neville told me.

Oh, did I! They managed to make a cake without me knowing. I had a suspicion that they made it while I was out shopping with Pansy and Millicent. They were pretty nice girls... once you overlooked their - or rather Pansy's - attitude. Alice and Oliver caught a cricket for me, which I released when they went to sleep. Neville got me an amazing charm bracelet and the charms seemed so lifelike. I promised to never take it off.

Harry and Ron got me sugar quills and Hogwarts; A History, since mine was lost in the war due to our constant running. I was already half way through it.

Ginny got me a book on how to charm men. I rolled my eyes at it and shoved it in my trunk.

But as I sat on the couch, watching a Muggle movie with Neville, I rested my head on his shoulder, "Best birthday ever."

He slung his arm around my shoulder, chuckling, "Really? I thought the cricket sealed the deal."

"Oh, it did," I laughed, sighing. "Hopefully they forget about it in the morning."

The next morning, a knock on the door alerted me of a guest.

"Coming!" I called, wiping the flour off my hands before opening the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

"My name is Ralph Bradaker," the tall, slender man with a five o'clock shadow on his face stated. He was dressed in Ministry robes and a broach on his breast pocket had the Ministry emblem on it. "I'm here for your monthy evaluation."

"Oh, right," I said, stepping aside. "Please, come in." I shut the door behind me before calling up the stairs, "Neville, we have a guest!"

"Coming!" I heard his muffled reply from the kids room.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked the man. "We have tea, water-"

"Tea's fine," he nodded.

"So," I said from the kitchen. "What are you looking for? Or can you not tell me?"

"We're looking to see how well on you are. We'll track the progress you make, or any progress you don't make, and the Ministry will evaluate it."

"That's... adequate, I guess. And if we make good progress?" I set the kettle on the stove.

"Then you are a model example of what the Ministry was hoping for." I glanced at him briefly to see a smile.

"Wonderful," I told him. I gestured to the jar of cookies, "Please, help yourself to anything. I'll go help Neville with the kids real quick."

"Take your time. I'd like to observe the settings that have been presented to you."

I nodded and climbed the stairs, opening the kids room, "Ministry's arrived for their check up."

Neville glanced up from sliding Oliver's pants on. "Already?"

I nodded, "He doesn't seem to harmless. Just observing things, I guess, ask questions. I don't think he'll be too long."

"Alright," he picked up Oliver. "What is he doing right now?"

I shrugged, "Checking out the setting, whatever that means." I took Alice's hand. "Come on, the cookies are almost done."

"Cookies!" Alice cried.

She took off down the stairs, forgetting me behind.

I was soon to follow and found the man looking through our fridge, making notes on the clipboard. He stood as Alice came running into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" she asked innocently.

"Ralph Bradaker," he said, holding out his hand to her.

Alice stared at it for a second, before taking it. "Alice Pernella Longbottom. It's nice to meet you."

"And you," Mr. Bradaker said.

She grinned up at him before glancing over at me. "Cookies, mum?"

"Coming, Alice," I waved for her to back up and then opened the oven, using a mitt to take out the tray of steaming cookies. "Ah, ah," I said as she made a go for them. "They're hot. No touching."

He was only there for fifteen minutes, checking out the rest of the house, asking us questions, and finishing his cup of tea, before he left.

I blinked at Neville, "Does that mean we did okay?"

He shrugged, staring at the door, "No idea."

Me neither...


	11. Chapter 11

The days blurred. Hours turned to days. Days to weeks. Neville's Gran was coming over and I was frantically cleaning the house, trying to get everything organized and the bed sheets changed for her to sleep on. We had insisted she stay the night with her future grandchildren at least once and so she'd be well rested for her journey back home.

"Hermione, Gran doesn't care what this place looks like," Neville told me seriously as I started to flick my wand and dust off the portraits that hung from the wall.

"I-Really?" I said distractedly as I hurriedly finished and shoved our trunks under the bed and then flitted to the closet and fixed our clothes so they were nice and perfectly spaced.

His hands grabbed my arms and he pressed them to my side. "Really."

I sighed and turned to face him, "Alright. I'm done anyway."

He chuckled, "So stubborn. Come on, she should be here any minute."

As he dragged me from the bedroom, I quickly looked back and flicked my wand, causing the bed to fluff up a bit. Perfect.

As soon as we reached the bottom of the landing, the doorbell rang. I bit my lip nervously, but the kids seemed to take care of the hard part. They ran to the door, hastilly pulling it open and screamed, "Gran!"

"Oh, dear, I think I've just popped an eardrum," I heard Augusta say from the door. "Hello, dearies. How are you fairing?"

"Wonderful, Grandma!" Alice told her excitedly. "Come on! I'm going to show you my room! You should see the dolly Daddy got me. It looks just like the pictures that you showed me this summer!"

"I will in a moment, dear," Augusta told her gently. "Let me say hello to your parents first. Neville, dear! You look wonderful!" she embraced Neville from our spots, us not even moving an inch and then turned to me. I was shocked when I got a hug as well, "And Hermione! Beautiful as ever, dear."

I flushed as she let go, "Thank you. You look fantastic. You're what? Twenty?"

"A century off," she winked at me. "But you are lovely, dear. So kind." Her eyes drifted to Neville's hand, that was still on my arm. Dangerously close to my hand. I flushed deeper and quickly, but gently, pried it from his grip. She gave us a smile with the familiar twinkle of Dumbledore in her eyes.

"Shall we have tea?" I asked, hoping I could interrupt before she says anything.

"That sounds lovely. Neville, dear, would you give us girls an afternoon?"

Neville glanced suspiciously between his Gran and I before nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll go upstairs," he said uncertainly.

"Wonderful, dear, thank you," Augusta smiled before taking my arm and dragging me towards the kitchen. I shot Neville a panicked expression, to which he just chuckled.

I hate him!

Okay, Hermione, you're in Gryffindor. Surely, Augusta Longbottom is not that scary.

Alice and Oliver followed their father up the stairs and I heard him being hounded into playing with them.

We talked about the weather until the tea was done and then I sat across from her at the table. She gazed at her hands as she stirred her tea, and then glanced at me, "How are you, dear?"

"I'm great," I told her honestly. "Never felt better, thank you. And yourself?"

She mulled my question over, "Worried. Neville has written great things about you, but I worry that perhaps you two aren't connecting like a married couple."

That was news to me. I didn't know Neville had written, "I-Uh, I'm going to be honest. I have no idea what to say to that."

Augusta laughed lightly, leaning across the table to touch my arm, "Oh, don't worry about that, dear. Now, can you be completely honest with me?" I was instantly worried. "I swear, dear, not one soul other than ourselves will hear of this conversation." That made me even more worried.

"Yeah, of course, I will be completely honest with you, Augusta."

She gave me a releived smile, "Perfect. Now, don't be embarrassed, dear. Are you attracted to my Neville?"

I nodded, sipping my tea to try to distract my blush, "Yeah, I suppose I am."

She gave a smile, "Were you holding hands when I got here?"

"Oh, no," I said immediately. "I mean, I was cleaning and he thought I was going a little overboard," I explained. "So he dragged me from my station and well, you arrived so I guess, I mean, we weren't holding hands, per say, more of ... he was dragging me?"

She chuckled, "That's not what it looked like to me." She shook her head, "Nevermind that. Have you two kissed yet?"

I shook my head slowly, "No. We haven't really... been like that, I guess."

She gave a sad smile, "I understand, dear. Thrown into this situation, taken from the man you loved. You were dating Ron Weasley, before this, weren't you?"

I shook my head, "We broke up a month after the battle," I told her. "We're nothing more than friends, now and at the time of the law being announced."

"I see," she nodded slowly. "Do you still love him?"

I found myself surprised to be honest, "No. We weren't meant for each other. I mean, at first, I thought we were, but then I realized we were just best friends."

She nodded, "And have you ever had the pleasure from a man?"

Oh my god. She did not just say that! This woman wanted to mortify me, I knew. This was the second time I had answered this question in... a few months, at least. No, a month. If it was nearing the beginning of October, then it was a month.

I flushed and spoke, "Uh, no, I haven't. I'm a virgin."

Her eyes lit up and she appraised me in a whole new light. She looked me over, "A pretty thing like you? I find that hard to believe."

I blushed, "Thanks, but I find it a virtue that you give up after you're married. Not one a woman should just let loose and wild with."

"Well, I know my Neville's not," she sighed, shaking her head. "You know Luna Lovegood, I understand?"

I nodded, and opened my mouth to speak, but she interrupted me.

"I don't quite like her. A little too odd. It's okay to be odd and different, but she's... not someone I picture Neville with."

"I understand," I told her. "And Luna is a good friend of mine, but I understand what you're saying. There are people that are like her that she would.. how do I phrase this?" I paused, mulling the words over.

Augusta laughed and her eyes shown, "Get along better with?"

"Exactly," I nodded. "But she is a very sweet girl."

"Oh, no doubt about that," Augusta nodded. "But my point was," she said, getting back to the topic of my virginity. Not something I wanted to talk about with my.. husband's grandmother, "I feel that Neville and her did things I wouldn't quite approve of."

I nodded, sipping my tea. I did not want to say anything, because she didn't know. And if she did, who knows what would happen.

"So for that I deeply apologize," she told me sincerely.

"Apologize?" I blurted before I could even put down my filter.

"Yes, you see, I believe in things just like you. I believe that a man and a women should experience their first time together. Not with another before them."

"Oh, well, I don't really know if they have or not," I told her, lying. "I understand they were close, but I don't know if they were that close."

She nodded, smiling, "I understand. Now, tell me, have you and Neville ever done anything?"

"I've told you we haven't kissed," I told her as if it were obvious.

"Oh, you don't have to kiss, dear. Although, if you haven't kissed, and you did do the deed, then I'm going to whack Neville a good one before I depart tomorrow."

I smiled, blushing yet another time. "No. We haven't done anything."

"What about in bed?" she demanded, raising an eyebrow as I refilled her tea cup. "Anything going on in there?"

I shook my head, "No, Augusta." I laughed. "Not really."

She leaned forward, grasping my hand tightly, "I don't believe you."

She wanted to know what went on between me and her grandson in our bed, the same bed she would be sleeping in tonight?

"We fall asleep on opposite sides of the bed, and when we wake up the next morning, his arm is always around me. Every night since the first night. There. I said it," I told her, ducking my head as the blush creeped up yet again.

When I peeked upward, she was beaming and let go of my hand to clap, "Oh, dear! I knew it! You like him, don't you?"

"Well, of course. We're friends."

"No, no, no, no, no!" she insisted. "You like him as in a husband should be loved, yes?"

I hesitated, "Well, I suppose I-"

She leapt up, and grasped my arm, "Let's go. You and I need to get out of the house. Let's take a walk in your garden, yes?"

"Um, sure," I said confused.

She shut the glass door behind me and surveyed the little patch of land. It wasn't much, but Neville's flowers made it lovely. And the smell! It was so intoxicating.

"Who lives on either side of you?" Augusta asked, glancing at the two privacy fences.

"Blaise and Lavender to that side," I indicated the left of me. "Ron and Pansy to the right."

She waved her wand and nodded to herself, "Lovely out here, dear."

"Not my doing. Neville's done this entire garden. It's beautiful. I come out here every day after dinner and just look at the flowers."

She nodded, her hand gently gliding over some rose petals, "I can see why." She was silent a few moments as I gazed at her curiously before she rounded on me. "How much do you know about Alice and Frank?"

I lowered my eyes, "Not much," I admitted. "I only know little pieces. Aurors, kind, funny. Frank was excellent at Herbology, Alice at Charms. They were in the same year as Harry's parents. They fought in the first war and went into hiding when the prophecy came about."

Augusta nodded slowly, giving me a small smile before sitting on a lawn chair that was pressed against the house for my late night reads. She gestured towards the other one next to it for me to sit on. I obeyed. "There's more, naturally. They lived twenty-three adventure filled years, dear, before the tragedy struck."

I nodded, "I'm so sorry about them. I wish I could find something to help them. I've been looking non-stop since fifth year."

She gave me a kind smile, "Too kind for your own good, dear. Hermione, some things are meant to happen for a reason. This was just one of them. The best researchers have been hired since the incident to cure them. Nothing's been found for the last eighteen years. I've given up hope. Do you know what transpired that night?"

I nodded slowly, "Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastian and Crouch Jr.," I told her quietly. "They attacked the hide-out."

She nodded, "Halloween, 1981. I remember it well. They had just left my home, after taking Neville away on the town. It was his first time participating in Halloween. We dressed him as a pumpkin." Her eyes shown in the far off memory as she gazed into the flowers across the garden. "I don't know exactly what happened. Dumbledore never told me the details. But I understand they were tortured to insanity by the Cruciatus curse. I told Neville as soon as he was old enough."

"Fourth year?" I asked her quietly.

She looked to me in surprise, "How did you-?"

I grimaced, "When Crouch Jr. impersonated Moody... he performed the unforgivables on spiders in class," I admitted. "He called on Neville to give a curse. Neville said-"

"The Cruciatus," Augusta cut off in a sigh. "I should have known."

She closed her eyes painfully as I continued, "He was called to the front of the class. Moody, er, Crouch performed the spell. It was the worst thing I've ever seen," I admitted quietly. "Neville couldn't stand the sight. When I shouted at Crouch, he stopped after a second longer and Neville just... he understood fully, I think, what happened."

"Yes, I suppose he did," she sighed. "He never told me."

"I figured," I nodded. "It's just... I found it sick how Crouch, someone that could do that to your family, could just stand there in front of the son of the man he had nearly killed and ... and just-" I couldn't find the words, but Augusta understood.

"Neville was tortured as well."

I looked to her in surprise, "What? But he was just a baby! He couldn't have survived."

"He almost didn't," she admitted. "I've never told Neville this, you mustn't tell him. But Neville... oh, when I got word from the Aurors how beat up Alice and Frank were, I feared the worst. I asked them about Neville. They took me to St. Mungo's. . ." she shuddered. "There was so much blood. Neville was going into shock. They had to act fast. They tried everything they could."

"He died?" I whispered, my eyes wide in horror.

"For a split second," she nodded. "All the seizures ceased and the healers knew it was over. Then... Neville's eyes just flew open. His magic saved him. His pure magic, never before used, brought him back to life."

"Amazing," I breathed. "Why do you think that is?"

"For a newborn witch or wizard, the magic is the strongest substance in them. It keeps them alive. Even if they don't know if they've had it or not. It needs a body to live. It took all of Neville's magic to resurrect him. That's why he wasn't able to perform magic until so late. It was recouperating because there was only so much left to regenerate from. It took years just to get it to a four year old's stage. And from that, it just doubled until he was eleven. It wasn't as strong as it should have been, but... it was there."

"He's so lucky. He could have died!"

She nodded, "Yes. And I'm so glad he didn't. I couldn't bear to lose my entire family again, Hermione. I almost lost them once. You must promise me to take care of yourselves. Don't be fools and think you can fight the dark forces on your own. It's not just you protecting your children from being found. But... it's you surviving to raise those children as well. If you died and Neville died in a rogue battle years from now, and your children were at home? They'd grow up without parents, just like Mr. Potter and Neville. They'd never know you, or my grandson, and I think, dear, that would be the worst fate to ever befall on a child."

I nodded, comprehending her words. "We're doing the best we can to capture the rest of the Death Eaters. They're getting smarter. They've learned our signals, our patterns. In a world of six billion, it's harder than it looks."

"Believe me, I know, dear," Augusta smile, taking my hand gently in her own. "I only ask for a miracle."

"We all do," I told her quietly.

She took my hand tightly in her own once more, "I just want you to know, dear, that I could never have chosen anyone for Neville better suited for him than yourself. I'm quite fond of you and you're the perfect grand-daughter-in-law. You don't find me an old bat... that I've noticed anyway," she smiled kindly, "but you do keep a conversation going."

I smiled at her, "You're very different than what Neville told me. I will admit I was scared out of my wits when I first met you."

"Everyone seems to be," she assured me. "I'm really not that scary..."

We went back inside after a few more minutes of talking and I led her upstairs to her room, noticing Neville had taken her trunk upstairs. "This is where you'll be staying," I told her. "I know its not exactly... a suite," I shrugged, "but it's home to me."

"It's just what an old woman needs," she smiled as she took in the room. She walked over to the bed and sat down, "My this is quite large, isn't it? And soft."

I nodded, "Yes, it's a bit over the top, but we do get a good nights sleep in it."

She smiled at me suddenly, "Indeed, you must."

Neville and I agreed, after Augusta retired to bed after dinner, that we'd sleep in the living room. Of course, the kids didn't like this idea.

"But I'll sleep in Ollie's bed!" Alice cried. "You and Daddy can sleep in my bed! The couches are too small for you two to sleep in!"

I smiled at her, "Thank you for that offer, sweetie, but you and Oliver have your own beds."

Neville walked into the room, a blanket in his arms that he took from the closet in the hall. In fact, I noticed, it was two blankets and some pillows.

"What's she trying to do?" Neville asked me as Alice pouted.

"Please! Just say you'll do it, Daddy!"

Neville raised an eyebrow, "I'll do what?"

"Yes, or no, Daddy?" Alice asked. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Yay!" Alice cried as I shook my head.

"You better not end up in Slytherin," I told her quietly.

She giggled, sliding into Oliver's bed. Oliver gladly scooted against the wall for her and his eyes shut as he fell asleep under the covers. That was quick.

I turned to Neville as Alice watched us expectantly. "She's giving up her bed so we don't have to sleep on the couch."

Neville's gaze turned to the bed that was covered in pink Muggle princesses from Disney. It was a fifth of the size of our original bed. The size of the beds at Hogwarts, which could barely fit two people. Only if they were squished together...or doing something intimate. Ginny spent enough nights in Harry's bed sixth year for me to know this. I had the unfortunate task to fetch them.

"Oh, so, she tricked me?"

"Oh, Daddy, I know you and Mummy don't need the entire bed to sleep in!" Alice told us innocently. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have the innocence in her life that none of the fighters in the war would ever have again. "Every morning you two are always holding each other! There is so much room left!"

I flushed slightly and refused to look at Neville, instead I played with the hem on my tank top. We didn't have classes tomorrow, so its not like we had to worry about the alarm not going off.

"Well alright," Neville shrugged. "I don't see the problem."

My eyebrow lifted as I gazed at Neville to see if he was serious or not. He was dead serious.

"Alright," I nodded. "You want the wall or the edge?"

"Edge," he told me after a second of assessing the bed. "That way if I fall out, you won't have to worry about me squishing you."

I snorted, "Not likely. Alright, in I go."

I had changed into my pajamas before Augusta had gone to bed so I was all set. My lavender flannel shorts were mid-thigh, and thankfully, not as short as my other pair that I hadn't touched still in my trunk. I was under the impression I'd be sleeping alone tonight, so this made me a little self-conscious. My matching lavender tank-top was a size too small, therefore making my curves more noticeable. I didn't uncross my arms as I got in the bed.

I pressed my back against the wall as I crawled in under the covers and Neville turned off the light before joining me.

"Night, Mum, Dad," Alice murmured.

"Night, Alice," Neville responded.

"Night, sweetheart," I sighed as I felt Neville lie down next to me. His eyes found mine and I was grateful the lights were off so he wouldn't see my blush. His Gran's words kept running through my head.

"You've got to be uncomfortable," Neville murmured to me after a few minutes. I could hear even breathing on the other side of the room and knew that Alice had finally fallen asleep, getting what she wanted.

"No, I'm fine, honestly," I assured him. "You look ready to fall out of the bed."

He must have heard my near giggle in my voice, because he chuckled, "I'll live." He turned on his side so that he was facing me. "You, uh... You don't mind if I-" he paused, and I could tell he was blushing.

"If you what?" I questioned lightly, inching a little off the cold wall and closer to him. The wall wasn't really all that comfortable.

But my movement seemed to give him a boost of confidence, "If I hold you, do you?"

I gave a soft smile and shook my head, "Not at all."

He was hesitant, but his arm reached around and slid under the covers until it slid around my waist. My too small tank top had ridden up and his warm flesh met mine. I immediately felt gooseflesh appear on my arms. The most skin to skin contact we've ever made was when he held my hand this afternoon. Well, I mean, when he grabbed my hand. He wasn't holding it, right?

"I think we should try," he whispered into the darkness, his minty breath fanning across my face.

Oh Merlin, the things he does... I shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" he asked immediately as he noticed it.

I blushed, "Uh.." Lie? Yes. "A little."

His arm tightened and he scooted closer to me. "Better?"

My face heated up a dark, dark red. "Yeah, thanks," I murmured. "Try what?" Thank Merlin for the dark room.

"Us," he told me. "I mean, if you don't want to, or you're not ready, then I understand. But I'd like to just stop being strangers around each other."

I smiled suddenly, closing my eyes, "Me too."

I could feel his shock at my words when his arm tensed, "Hermione?"

"Yes, Neville?" I whispered as he got closer.

My eyes fluttered open just to see his face level with my own. "I'm happy we're married."

I felt a smile tug my lips as I gazed into his dark eyes. "I'm happy we are as well."

"Can I...?" He seemed to think better than to finish that sentence because he got closer and his arm pulled him closer to me. I could feel his breath fan across my face once more and I shivered at the feeling. He smelt so good, like juniper and mint. Just a dash of mandrake as well. Heavenly.

My eyes fluttered closed as his face was nearly touching mine. And his lips met mine in a hesitant grasp. I was slightly shocked that he'd actually kiss me, but then snapped out of it, kissing him back. He used his arm around me to roll us over so that he was hovering over me, never once breaking the kiss.

I gasped as his other hand caressed my hip and he used that moment to slid his tongue along my bottom lip. I let him gain entrance and he explored my mouth expertly as I tried to fight him for dominance. But in the end he won and his hand, caressing my exposed hip, slowly started to ghost up as he deepened the kiss.

I wasn't complaining. My hands, around his neck, slowly slid down until one was on his chest, the other his shoulder. The hand on his chest started to drift lower and I felt every toned muscle through his shirt.

His hand ghosted up higher, making my gooseflesh appear on my stomach. I could tell.

"We need to stop," I whispered as he pulled back to save a moment for me to breathe.

His kisses, however, didn't stop. He only moved to my neck, using the hand that was on my hip to brush the hair away. "You're right."

"The kids could wake up at any moment," I told him as an explanation.

He offered me a small smile as he turned over and got off of me. However, his arm didn't move from its original spot. "I know. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away. I'm sorry."

I blushed, "I wasn't exactly complaining."

"Good, because I don't apologize for kissing you at all," Neville smirked.

I sighed and rested my head against his chest to hear his strong, fast beat. "We have an early morning tomorrow."

"Why's that?" he whispered in my hair as he rested his head atop of mine.

"Your grandmother will be insistant upon breakfast, early."

He groaned, "Let's sleep in. Forget my grandmother."

"I'm just now getting on her good side," I said quietly. "If I don't make breakfast for the woman, she may flay me alive."

He chuckled, "Well, I'll wake you up, I promise."

I sighed in content as I snuggled closer to him, "Alright. You better, Mister."

"No guarantees, Mrs. Longbottom."

I snorted, "Don't push your luck."

"Yes, dear," he muttered.

I let out a giggle but didn't respond, falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When I awoke, I was aware that I was on a hard surface and not very comfortable. The blankets were no longer over me. But I was very warm.

"Oh dear, have a bit of a fall, did we?"

The unmistakeable voice of Augusta Longbottom caused my eyes to snap open and Neville gasped as he suddenly jerked up off the floor. I scrambled to my feet and turned towards the woman in her nice robes, obviously ready for the day, "Augusta! I-we-"

"No need to explain, dear," Augusta smiled kindly, her eyes crinkling in obvious amusement. "Get my grandson off the floor and let's have breakfast, shall we? The kids are starving."

I glanced at the bed and noticed that they were indeed gone. Did they tell Augusta to come up here?

She was gone as I turned back and I glanced down at Neville, helping him to his feet, "Oh my god," I groaned as I fell back into the pink bed. I realized my tank top had ridden up and hastilly pulled it down so that it covered my exposed stomach. I tugged the shorts as well, to make them longer than they could be.

"Sorry," he apologized, scratching his neck. "I, uh, didn't know I fell out of bed."

I smiled, "Don't worry. She's just going to embarrass us thoroughly at breakfast."

"Only have to survive until lunch until she's gone," Neville offered. "Come on, she'll come back if we don't hurry."

I sighed and waved my wand over my clothes, blushing as I saw Neville discreetly watching me longer than normal. I glanced at him as he changed his clothing, with his wand, as well and then we walked down the stairs. However, Neville had other plans.

I gave a scream as I was launched up in the air mid-step.

"Neville!" I cried. "Put me down this instant!"

He chuckled as I was tossed onto his shoulder. I was given a lovely view of his rear end, however.

"Now, why would I let someone like you walk? I'll be carrying you from now on."

"Neville, put me down," I threatened. "I'll poison your food!"

"You won't," he said confidently. As soon as we reached the end of the staircase, I was dropped on my feet. "Better?"

"Ugh!" I grunted in frustration as I moved towards the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast, Augusta?" I asked kindly as I spotted the elderly woman sipping from a cup of tea. She must have made this.

"Oh, whatever you feel like, dear," her eyes twinkled as she looked me over. "You look like you had a rough night."

I flushed, "Nothing happened."

"You only were on the floor this morning, on top of my dear boy, and clothed in a very revealing outfit."

I flushed darker, "Uh, nothing, Augusta. We fell out of the tiny bed last night, that's all."

"He fell first? And then sometime later you fell?" she inquired as I started the eggs.

"Not exactly," I told her, grimacing as she nodded to herself and her eyes told me to tell her more. "We fell asleep the same way I told you we wake up."

Her jaw dropped and she set her tea cup down slowly before hugging me fiercly, "I will need to have a talk with Neville later, then!" she told me simply. "Contraceptive charms, dear, don't forget."

"Augusta!" I gasped. "That's not happening between us."

"Ah, but I'd rather you have the proper wedding with a flat stomach, dear."

I narrowed my eyes, "Proper wedding?"

She laughed nervously, "So... did you two kiss?"

"Augusta, with all do respect, I believe you're not telling me something."

"Oh, dear, nothing. It's nothing, really. Just me wondering aloud. Now, answer me."

"Maybe," I told her vaguely as I finished breakfast and plated five plates. I glanced in the living room, but couldn't find Neville. Only two very excited children hopping around as if they were jumping on something bouncy.

"Oh, dear, how was it?"

Not the question a grandmother of my husband should ask me, "Amazing?" I supplied quietly. I peeked over the couch and tried to hide my grin. "You know, Ollie, Allie, you really shouldn't abuse your father like that. It isn't good for his health."

Neville was groaning and gasping for breath as Oliver and Alice jumped on him relentlessly. Oliver jumped once more before collapsing on Neville, causing the latter to gasp painfully as his... prized jewels were elbowed.

I giggled, "Breakfast is ready. Hurry up."

Augusta sat besides me and she sent me a look. The look where it's like "I see something going on, even if you deny it." I just ducked my head and disguised my blush as I took a sip of tea.

"I think I broke a rib," Neville groaned as he sat inbetween Alice and Oliver.

"Oh, Daddy, don't be such a whimp," Alice pouted.

"Yeah, we didn't hurt you, Daddy! You're just acting like it hurt!" Oliver added.

Oh, kids logic... "Well of course," Neville said like it was obvious, though I did see him grimace in pain as he shifted in his seat. "I'm super strong."

I snorted, but quickly covered that as a cough. Neville wasn't fooled, neither was Augusta.

"Like Superman?" Oliver asked.

Neville raised his eyebrow, obviously not aware of what that was. So much for growing up in the Muggle world... sort of. I discreetly nodded and sipped from my tea. "Uh, yeah. Like Superman."

"Can you fly, too!" Alice gasped.

"With a broom," Neville nodded. "Not very good at it."

"And do you have X-ray vision?"

"No," he chuckled.

"Then you're not Superman," Oliver pouted.

Augusta laughed, "Oh, dear, I'm sure your father has some ..." she glanced at me, smirking, "hidden talents."

I choked on my bacon and Neville sprayed his morning tea all over the table. "Gran!" he cried, blushing.

We both seemed to be blushing a lot lately. "What?" Augusta said innocently.

"Nothing," Neville muttered, glancing at his plate.

"So, Hermione, dear, I was thinking we have lunch in the garden today. It looks lovely, doesn't it?"

I nodded, "Beautiful. That sounds like a lovely idea."

"And I'm already scheduling my visit for Halloween," she told us. "Can't wait to take these little ones trick or treating."

I smiled, "I'll be sure to write it down."

"Oh and can I say, dears, that your bed is absolutely magnificent!" Augusta stated. "I'm having the beds replaced at the house, Neville. I love this one simply too much."

"Glad you like it, Gran," Neville said.

"Now, I honestly don't understand why you need such a large bed," Augusta continued. "You two can do the same things as you normally do, and a few extras, in a regular queen sized bed."

She was quite insistant, wasn't she? And she was very blunt.

"I-I guess," I said, unsure of what I should say. "But it came with the house. We didn't really chose."

Neville snorted, "You could say that. And I take it every other couple got the same one because they all hated each other."

That did make sense. They wanted space between them, but the same bed, the Ministry probably decided. "And how are your studies, Neville?"

"Great," Neville nodded. "Hermione helps me with things I don't understand. She's teaching Charms and Arithmacy."

"Is that so?" Augusta turned to me. "And what does everyone else teach?"

"Neville teaches Herbology, obviously," I told her, sending Neville a smile. "He's brilliant at it. Harry does Defense, and Draco Astronomy. Lavender does Divination... which is useless," I added the last bit to myself. "Blaise teaches Runes, and Pansy-"

"Are you friends with all the Slytherin's now?" Augusta interrupted.

I bit my lip, "We don't wear robes with houses on them," I answered honestly. "We-we all decided that it'd be easier to forget our houses if we did that. They're really not that bad once you get to know them."

"Who do you two usually hang out with from Slytherin?"

"Pansy and Blaise," Neville answered. "Draco's not too bad, but he's not very friendly. And Millie's quite nice."

I nodded, "Yeah, Millicent is a good friend of mine. The kids love her."

"Aunt Millie makes the best cookies!" Alice gasped.

Augusta chuckled and we finished our breakfast. "Now, I would like for us to spend time together as a family. Games?"

I hesitated, glancing at Neville, "We have Clue and Pictionary."

Augusta gasped, "Oh, Pictionary sounds fantastic!"

"I'll get it," Alice cried and took off. I heard a few things fall in the front closet, but she returned with the box.

"Three teams," I decided. "Augusta. Neville and ..." Alice's eyes shown so I smiled, "Alice. Oliver and I. Ready?"

"We're going to win," I murmured to Oliver as he sat on my lap. The little boy giggled and we started.

Neville let Alice draw the pictures, if she knew what the object was, and she was an excellent drawer. Her butterfly looked lifelike.

Augusta's were a little wobbly and done with shakey hands. Her age, I believe, getting to her.

I let Oliver draw and they were... very ... um, circular. I would help him occassionally. But we had a great time. Laughing, exclaiming, insisting that we were right, and saying 'that looks nothing like-'. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world. We were truly a family.

I glanced across the table at Neville, and he met my eyes, giving me a smile. I gave him a wide grin, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Thank you so much, you four, for letting me stay," Augusta smiled at me, hugging me once more before latching onto Neville.

"Gran!" he groaned in embarrassment.

"It was our pleasure, Augusta," I assured her. "You're welcome anytime. And maybe for Christmas we'll visit."

Augusta released Neville and looked to me, smiling brightly and her eyes shining with tears. "Oh, that'd be lovely!"

She hugged me once more before hugging Oliver and Alice. She was gone without another word and I looked at Neville, "Did I say something?"

"Gran hasn't had Christmas in eighteen years," Neville told me. "No one wants to come over to the Manor. We usually go to my Uncle Alfred's."

"Oh, well-" I suddenly backtracked. "I only meant that she couldn't keep coming here. If you guys have a tradition, I mean-"

"Hermione," Neville chuckled, taking my hand, "It's not that we have plans at Uncle Alfred's. It's no one wants to go to Gran's. She wants a Christmas at her house. Believe me, she was overjoyed when you said that. Probably had a heart attack from being so happy."

I wasn't convinced, "If you're sure."

"Watch, she'll owl you tomorrow and ask for details on everything. What time we'd arrive, what room we'll be staying in, what we'll be doing," Neville sighed. "You've just made a nightmare."

I giggled, kissing his cheek, "Whatever. Now, I'm thinking stew for dinner. You okay with that?"

"Whatever you make, woman, I'm fine with," Neville chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his body. I love how we completely changed our interaction with one another. It made me smile at him as I leaned back against his body.

"Woman?" I joked.

"Yes, you're my woman," Neville murmured in my hair.

Gooseflesh appeared yet again, but I smiled despite it. "Is that so?" I turned so that I was looking at him. "Does that make you..." I was inches from his face, standing on my tippy toes, "... my man?"

"Anything you want," Neville answered, his voice almost breathy.

I smirked and stepped back out of his arms, "Ah, ah, ah, try again."

"Yes, dear," Neville said hesitantly.

I nodded, "Good."

I turned and made my way towards the living room, cleaning up the pictionary game that we had migrated from the kitchen to the living room. As I put the lid on the box, I was grabbed from behind and my breath quickened as I was thrown back into the couch. I giggled helplessly. Neville was hovering over me and placed a quick kiss to my lips.

"I've been wanting to do that all morning."

I smiled, "Then why didn't you?"

"Gran would throw a fit."

"She already knows what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Neville's smirk caused me to feel sexy-confident.

"Well, you went like this," I whispered, kissing his lips. He responded immediately. "And I went like this," I breathed, breaking away. I kissed his lips once more.

"I think I remember doing this," Neville chuckled, his large hands grabbing my waist and lifting me up so I was more comfortable on the couch. He then trailed his kisses further down my neck until he was at my collarbone.

"And then we went to sleep," I reminded him.

"Well, I think we should end things differently, don't you?"

I giggled as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Definitely," I laughed out.

We passed the kids room silently, hearing them play with their dolls- in Alice's case- and the toy dinosaurs - in Oliver's case.

Neville shut the door behind us and threw me down on the bed. Were we really going to do this? I was nervous, but I trusted Neville. Besides, I was nineteen. I could do this. It wasn't like an age difference of four years, like Viktor and I. But Ron and I didn't have an age difference. We just never had time to do anything with the war.

Neville... I may not be in love with him, but we were married, I trusted him, and Merlin, I wanted him. Have since the first night of being here. His muscles were so toned and perfect.

Neville began kissing me passionately and I responded enthusiastically. The button-up he was wearing really needed to go. My hands went to the buttons and I fumbled, trying to take them off without even looking.

His hands caught mine and he broke the kiss, lifting himself up a little. "Hermione, are-"

"I trust you," I insisted.

Neville met my eyes and just stared at them for a moment, trying to figure out what I truly thought. He nodded and kissed me softly, whispering, "If you want me to stop, I don't care if you do, then tell me. I'll stop no matter what. If I'm rushing you-"

"I promise I'll tell you," I murmured. I reached for his shirt yet again and he let me unbutton it. Only he had a wife beater on underneath.

I groaned as his shirt fell away, "You have too many layers."

"Says you," Neville murmured. "A tank top, a sweater, and a bra."

I pulled it over his head, only breaking Neville's kisses to my neck for a moment. Oh Merlin, his chest was even better looking than it was from the back. His muscles were bulging where they were built, and toned where they were supposed to be. Perfect.

"No, you're perfect," Neville insisted, his hands tugging at my sweater. I let him pull it away and my tank top was soon to follow.

I blushed in embarrassment. One because I was shirtless in front of someone, a situation I had never been in, unless you count when Fleur was cleaning my wound from Bellatrix. And two because I had said that aloud.

"Don't be embarrassed," Neville breathed, kisses trailing down my abdomen. "You're beautiful."

I blushed deeper and Neville chuckled. His kisses made my stomach flutter and I was so ready for this. I didn't think twice, I just let Neville do what he wanted, and it was everything I wanted. I trusted him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mum? Dad?" I heard a voice through the door. "Are you awake? It's almost time for dinner."

I gasped and sat up straight, knocking Neville's arm from my waist as he laid face first in the bed, asleep. I winced as my body was sore, but otherwise leapt to my feet, pulling on my robe. I shook Neville. "Get up. The kids are looking for dinner."

Neville groaned and peeked an eye open, glancing at me, "'ello, beautiful."

I blushed, "Neville, get up! Or I'll drag you from this bed."

He sighed, "Alright, alright. You should..." he eyed me, looking from my bare legs to my barely covered body. "... not get dressed. That's perfect."

I giggled, smacking him, "Hurry up."

I opened the door, peeking my head out. Alice was standing there innocently, "There you are, Mum! I thought you and Daddy were asleep!"

"Oh, we were. We were really tired after Grandma left. We just woke up, thank you for that. I'm just about to get in the shower. Why don't you and Oliver decide what you want for dinner?"

"Okay, see you soon, Mum."

"Give us twenty minutes," I told her, shutting the door as she ran off.

I started the shower, while trying to brush my tangled mess of hair.

"It's easier to untangle when it's wet," Neville spoke up from the door. "You should know that after seven years of Hogwarts."

I jumped and spun around to face him, "Oh... you're right."

"Mind if I join you?"

I saw him gesture towards the shower and I nodded, not even thinking about it. "I'd be glad."

I let the robe fall and his eyes raked me over. I got in the shower, looking at him. "You coming in or what?"

Neville was beside me in a flash, the warm water barely touching him as he stood behind me. He grabbed the red loofa on the wall and poured some soap on it. "Mind if I help?"

I didn't say anything, I just met his eyes, nodding my head once.

I winced as Neville tugged the brush, my head craning back in protest.

"Sorry!" Neville said immediately.

"Getting it wet first my arse," I muttered bitterly. "I'll just chop it all off!"

"I love your hair, no matter what you do with it," Neville spoke up. "Straightened, curled, up, down, short, long." He tugged the brush again and I gasped as the pain shot up my head. "Sorry!"

I groaned, shaking my head as I reached back and pulled the brush from my hair. "I'm getting it cut. I'll go to the shop down the street. I just hope they're open."

"I'll make dinner," Neville said quietly. He sighed, "This is my fault."

"Your fault?" I asked. "I remember being the one to tell you to pull my hair."

Neville chuckled, "And I tangled it instead."

I rolled my eyes, "If you make dinner, than you're the greatest. I'll be back in a half hour tops! If not then, start without me."

"If you're sure..."

I pulled on my leather boots, nodding as he watching me. "Positive. See you! Thanks," I smiled, kissing his cheek before running from the room. I flew down the stairs and spotted Millicent and Pansy with Lavender, sitting on a bench by the houses. "Help me!" I gasped, rushing to them.

"Woah!" Pansy caught my arm. "What's wrong?"

"My hair!" I cried. "I can't untangle it!"

Lavender laughed, "You and Neville did not!"

I blushed, "Okay, no details, but can you fix it? Cut it? Something?"

Millicent grimaced as she gazed at my hair, "Girl, there is so much that needs to be done."

"But I think we got this," Lavender smiled, dragging me to her house. "Zabini! Don't look! Everyone close their eyes!"

"That bad?" I whispered to Millie.

She nodded, giving me a sympathetic look. "Worse."

I groaned and followed Lavender to her bedroom. The bed was insanely large as well. Lavender pulled me into the bathroom and turned on her straightener, curling iron, and a blow dryer.

"Did you just take a shower?" she asked me. I nodded, gesturing towards my wet hair. "Good, I'll start blow drying. Pansy, get to untangling as much as you can. Millie... find the scissors."

Millie sighed, "Sorry, girl."

I nodded, sighing as well as Lavender sat me on the bath tub. "Now, let's get started."

I winced as Pansy would pull a piece and she'd ignore it, trying to untangle the mess. The Mess, as they had called it, was horrible. I hated having short hair, but hopefully they'd be able to prevent that.

"There, one piece done," Pansy smiled.

"How long did that take?" I bit my lip.

"Twenty minutes," Millie answered, cutting off the dead ends. "When was the last time you cut your hair?"

"Uh..." I thought back, "Five months ago? After the battle."

"I can tell," Millie grimaced.

I let her do her work as Pansy tried her best as well. Lavender started to straighten my hair, the hair that was still tangled, and then put some products in it.

"Anti-frizz," she informed me. "So, you and Neville did it, huh?"

I groaned, "Why does that matter?"

"Well," Pansy drew out as she tugged once more. I yelped as I felt the brush break. Pansy held up a handle in the mirror, showing me the damage. "He did this, didn't he?"

I sighed, "Yes."

Millie giggled, "No way! I'm so going to have to look up his friends next time I see them."

"Please," I snorted, "Like you girls and your husbands haven't-"

"Well, I have," Pansy interrupted. "First night. Ron and I hit that bed hard. Honestly, it was just asking for it. It was huge!"

Lavender turned red, "Blaise still refuses to sleep in the same bed as me. He takes the bed, I take the pull out couch."

"But you two get along so well," Millie cried.

Lavender shrugged, "We're friends. Not in love. He's still mooning over Greengrass, which I understand. And I think its partly because I'm a werewolf."

"Where do you go for the full moon?" I asked her.

She gestured east, "Shrieking Shack."

I nodded, "Haven't heard you howl."

"Slughorn brews me wolfsbane," she shrugged. "But still, he doesn't touch me."

Pansy sighed, "Well, everyone's going into this differently. He's still torn up after Daph died. It's not because you're a werewolf. Blaise's grandfather was a werewolf, so he holds nothing against you."

"What about you?" Millie froze from trying to cut the tangles from my hair.

"Uh," she hesitated. "Nothing really. He's tried to kiss me a few times, but I would stammer some pathetic excuse about the kids and run off. I mean, no doubt he is attractive. Super attractive. I just can't... I close my eyes every time and all I see is Rabastian. And I flip out."

I frowned, "How long ago?"

"A year," she sighed. "Almost, anyway. It was Christmas break of last year. Slughorn's Slug Club party. He intercepted me in the hall, stopped me from arriving. Dragged me to the Room of Requirement."

"Oh, Millie!" Pansy gasped. "You never told me this! I always assumed it was at the Manor!"

She shook her head, tears swimming in her eyes, "No. I stayed here, remember? I fought. Scratched. Kicked. Bit. The room he chose was a broom closet. He always kept a hand firmly over my mouth to stop me from screaming."

"Always?" Lavender questioned. "More than once?"

"Four times," she sighed. "The last being a month before the battle."

"Millie!" Pansy gasped. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Who were the Lestrange's best friends?" Millie snapped. "The Carrows. If I said anything, they'd punish me. And I would be labeled a traitor."

"The Dark Lord didn't tolerate rape, Millie! You know that!" Pansy insisted. She gasped and glanced at Lavender and I. "I-I mean-I mean. Please, I don't support him. I promise. It's just, Millie wouldn't have been punish-"

"I won't tell," I promised. Lavender nodded in agreement.

"I know that," Millie continued like Pansy hadn't have pleaded. "But the Carrows and Rabastian were best friends. It didn't matter."

"He didn't tolerate rape?" Lavender whispered.

"No," Pansy swallowed, nervously glancing around. "He-He, uh, he killed the ones that raped someone. I counted at least fifteen my seventh year. Even the slightest word."

"But why would he care? He tortured people, killed mercilessly!" I whispered.

"He believed in virtues," Pansy sighed. "Hated love, though. Ugh, hated Bella because she was obsessed with him. And hated Narcissa because she loved Draco so much."

"Well he's dead now," Lavender sighed. "Thank god. Because I swear, I'd go full moon on his ass and rip him apart."

The tension left the room and we all laughed.

"Done!" Lavender announced proudly five minutes later.

I was shoved onto my feet and saw myself in the mirror. My hair was layered, straight, and most importantly, untangled.

"It's... my hair?" I asked, my hand flying to my hair.

"One hundred percent," Millie said proudly. "And it's not much shorter."

"Just about two inches or so," Pansy answered.

I squealed and pulled them all in for a hug, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," they laughed. "Now, go back home! And stop coming over for help!"

Lavender had said that last bit and I thanked them again before running out. I heard Blaise from the kitchen, "Was that Hermione? Lav! What's Hermione doing over?"

I went back to my place and burst through the door. Neville looked up from the stove, "You were quicker than I -" he paused and his eyes widened as he took me in, "Wow."

"Lavender, Millie, and Pansy," I offered as an explanation.

His hands, which were before drying themselves off the rag, ran through my silky hair.

"You tangle this and you never touch my hair again," I threatened teasingly.

His hands immediately retracted from my hair, taking the threat seriously, which it was as well. "I like it."

"Good," I smiled. "Can I help?" I gestured towards the steaks.

"Sure," he smiled.

Once dinner was done, I gathered the kids and headed for their room, when I froze. "Neville?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he hummed quietly as he carried a sleeping Oliver to his bed.

"Nevermind," I muttered. This could wait until we were alone. Alice yawned and sunk into her bed.

"Can you sing to me, Mum?" Alice whispered, her eyes closing as she pulled the covers to her chin.

I smiled at her, putting on the false bravado, and sat at the foot of her bed, "What song?"

Alice shifted slightly so that she was comfortable, "What about that the angels always watch over me?"

I smiled, knowing that one. My mother would sing it to me when I was little.

"Alright, are you comfortable?" I asked quietly. She shifted again and then nodded, her eyes open and watching me. I pulled a locket from my pocket and set it on the nightstand between the two beds. Oliver watched me intently and I turned so that I could watch both of them at the same time. I opened the locket and the music played.

"Lay down your head  
And I'll sing you a lullaby," I sang softly,  
"Back to the years  
Of loo-li, lai-ley

"And I'll sing you to sleep  
And I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love  
For the road that you go

"May you sail fair  
To the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls  
At your head and your feet

"And may you need never  
To banish misfortune  
May you find kindness  
In all that you meet

"May there always be angels  
To watch over you," the locket produced fairy looking creatures, and the apparatitions ghosted through the air and silently settled, the orange one on Alice's pillow, the blue on Oliver's.  
"To guard you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you  
Safe from all harm  
Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley

"May you bring love  
And may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return  
To the end your days

"Now fall of to sleep  
I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for awhile  
And sing  
Loo-li,lai-ley

"May there always be angels  
To watch over you," the fairies then lifted up and fluttered back to the locket where they disappeared. Alice and Oliver were asleep.  
"To guard you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you  
Safe from all harm  
Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley  
Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley," I finished in a whisper.

I clutched my locket, closing it and slowly stood. I gasped as I nearly ran into Neville.

"Where did you learn that song?" he whispered.

"My mum would sing it to me," I sighed. "I made the locket after I erased their memories, so when I was on the run with Harry and Ron... I'd have a source of comfort, I guess."

"You wanted to tell me something," Neville said as we made our way to our room.

I winced, "Well, this afternoon..."

"You regret it," Neville said sullenly.

"No!" I gasped, spinning around to face him as I opened the bedroom door. "Not at all! That's not it. I just-"

"Wished it wasn't me? Wished it was Lupin?" My heart constricted painfully at the name, but I shook my head, shutting him up.

"Will you shut up?" I snapped. "No! That's not what I was going to say at all! I was going to say that I never cast a contraceptive charm!"


	14. Chapter 14

Neville raised an eyebrow, "But I could have sworn-"

"I didn't have my wand on me at all!" I told him. "It was down in the kitchen. I cleaned up the spilled juice, remember? Before Augusta left. And Merlin!" I turned, my hands flying to my head and clutching my temple. "It's October second! How in the world..."

"When will you know?" Neville bit his lip, looking truly worried.

"Next Saturday," I told him, sinking down on the bed. My head fell in my hands. "Merlin, we're still in school!"

"Well, we'll wait until next Saturday," Neville stated, sitting next to me. "And if everything's.. er, normal, then it's okay. If everything's not normal... well we can talk about it then."

If I was pregnant... would I be able to finish school? It was... eight months. Which would mean... I would be huge at graduation. No, I wasn't pregnant. I couldn't be. I was Hermione Longbottom-Granger!

"Oh, Merlin," I groaned.

Neville wrapped his arm around my shoulders and rubbed my own arm. But it was then I knew, that whatever the outcome, Neville came first. And I'd stand by whatever decision we made. And I knew that Neville and I would never harm a single thing.

We fell asleep, our arms around each other. Whatever the outcome, we'd be by each other.

The next day we had classes, so I woke the kids, got them dressed, before heading to the Great Hall to drop them off.

"Oi, Neville!" Ron said as we sat down. "Heard what happened from Pansy." Ron glanced between the two of us, "How was it?"

"Ron!" Pansy gasped, slapping him with a book. "I told you not to say anything!"

"Sorry, Pans, but truth's out now."

I groaned yet again and Neville chuckled, "Better than you're having," he told Ron.

Pansy laughed, and glanced at a shocked Ron, "See? Told you."

Ron sputtered something incoherent and Neville and I received a lot of looks from our classmates.

"Stop staring," I snapped. "It's rude."

"Ah, there's the 'Mione I know!" Harry laughed. "So, tell me, 'Mione, how far ahead are we in schoolwork?"

"We've hit Holiday break," I informed them.

"No wonder my hand's cramped up," Seamus muttered.

"That's all that cramped your hand up, mate?" Blaise laughed quietly.

"Anyways," I shot Blaise a look. "We're off to the end of term next week. We should finish it." I shrugged. "The end of the year should be by actual Christmas, giving us a semester to goof off."

"You-"

"Hermione Granger-" Ron added.

"Did not just say-" Harry continued.

"Let us goof off," Ron finished.

I blushed, "Shut up."

"Mate, you should have shagged her a long time ago," Seamus told Neville.

"Oh my god, kill me," I muttered, eating my food.

Mail came a moment later.

"Oops, this one's for you," Neville told me, handing me a letter that had landed in his oatmeal. I muttered a scorgify and opened it wearily. Augusta's handwriting greeted me. Leon hooted from atop Neville's head and I giggled.

 

Dearest Hermione,

 

I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly yesterday. You have no idea how happy it made me that you'd like to have Christmas and the Home. The Home is what we call Longbottom Manor. You can call it whatever you wish, though, dear. I went home and absolutely scrubbed every last inch of the Home. Oh, dear, I'd love if you and Neville brought the two little ones over for Christmas! And we must discuss your wedding. I'd really like to do a wedding that's not Ministry made. Something that you've always dreamed of. I give you free reign as long as you tell me what you want. What do you think of this summer? You know what? Never mind, your choice, dear. Now, back to Christmas. Perhaps we should have you stay in the couples suite. There is a guest bedroom attached for the two children. Or Neville's room. We can decide when you get here.

 

I hope to hear from you soon, and don't forget, Trick or Treat is approaching! I expect to arrive around five on the thirty first and I hope that you two are dressing up, as well as having the little ones dressed.

 

Sending my love,  
Augusta Longbottom.

"I did create a nightmare," I muttered.

Neville raised and eyebrow and I passed him the letter. He read it, grimacing slightly, "Good luck."

"What!" I gasped. "She's your grandmother!"

"What's mine is yours," Neville pointed out.

The boys around us burst into laughter, "I'm going to use that one, mate," Ron insisted.

"But-I-" I faltered, and Neville gave me a soft smile. "I didn't grow up with her. I have no idea what she wants me to reply to."

"Just tell her what you want," Neville told me simply, handing the letter back. "The date, the colors, whatever you do at weddings."

I huffed, "You aren't helping at all."

"Tell her what the kids are wearing for Halloween," Neville suggested.

I nodded and pulled another piece of parchment from my bag, scribbling to Augusta a reply.

Dear Augusta,

 

I sincerely can't wait until Christmas break. Neville tells me the Home is absolutely lovely and I am anxious to see where he grew up. I have some things I think I can tell you as soon as Christmas rolls around, and no sooner. Neville, Oliver, Alice, and I will be awaiting your arrival on the thirty-first, and I will say that if I can convince Neville of it, our costumes will be very... mystical. We'll see. Alice wants to be a fairy, Oliver a frog prince. I think they like the stories I read to them a little too much, perhaps.

I glanced at Neville, biting my lip, "Do you like your grandmother's idea?" I asked him.

He paused, mid-chew, "The summer thing?" I nodded, my lip still firmly in between my teeth. His eyes darted to it, and then back to my eyes, "I think it's a great idea."

"August?"

"August," he nodded, giving me a smile.

I hastilly continued the letter.

Neville and I love the summer wedding idea. In fact, how does this August sound to you? Maybe that's too soon? I think this Christmas break we can talk everything more thoroughly in detail, or when you come to visit. Neville and I are definitely becoming more couple-y. I fear perhaps we don't know each other as well as married couples do, despite the fact we've been dormmates for seven years. I don't love him, yet. But I know I can. And I think that time is coming sooner than I expect it.

 

I, naturally, don't know much about wizarding weddings. So I don't know the customs. I'll have to go to the library to research some more. Oliver and Alice send their love, and told me to say they're hoping their Nan enjoys their surprise. (Be sure to wear water-repellent clothing your next visit.)

 

Your granddaughter-in-law,  
Hermione Longbottom

Neville tried to sneak a peak at what it said, but I rolled it up and placed it on Leon's beak, to which he screeched in appreciation before flying off.

"Ah, ah," I scolded quietly, sipping my pumpkin juice. "I think Augusta would like some of our conversations private."

"She didn't show you baby pictures, did she?" Neville asked, paling.

I smirked, unable to hide a smile at that, "Of course not. Only the spaghetti ones."

She didn't show me those. But she did tell me about them. Neville groaned, "How embarrassing."

"What?" I asked, acting shocked. "I thought they were cute."

"Cute?" Neville gasped.

Ron, Harry, Seamus and Dean blew up in laughter, "Cute? Oh, Neville-kins-" Seamus taunted.

"Come give me some sugar, Nevvy-wevvy-" Harry gasped out between laughter.

"Oh, Neville, you're so cute!" Dean shrilled.

"Oh, Nevvy, I looooove you," Ron sang.

"You four are getting weird looks," Padma pointed out.

"Daddy, you're really weird," Hugo said, glancing at his father with a scrunched up face.

We all laughed, Neville's beat-red face thankfully cooling down.

I found his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze, "She really didn't," I told him under my breath as the bell rang to leave for class. "But she did mention it."

He groaned, his hand gripping mine as we stood, taking the kids up to the front. "If she begins to pull it out, we think of a code word?"

"You mean," I glanced at him, biting my lip innocently. "Like a safe word?"

His eyes grew wide, and his blushed furiously, "I-I mean-I-"

I laughed quietly and the kids rushed towards McGonnagall for 'babysitting'. "I'm thinking chocolate," I told Neville in his ear as we walked out of the hall, heading up the steps to the seventh floor corridor. "Melted chocolate... hard chocola-"

I was silenced as a pair of lips descended on my own. "You need to be quiet if you don't want me to throw you down in the middle of the floor," Neville breathed ragidly as he broke away, his lips centimeters from my own. "For everyone to watch."

"Let them," I breathed back.

Neville groaned, "You minx."

"Your minx," I reminded him. I pressed my lips to his cheek soundlessly and turned to enter the Room of Requirement doors. But I froze when I saw just about everyone in our class staring at Neville and I with raised eyebrows.

"Damn, who knew Granger was sexy as hell?" Malfoy spoke.

"I call front row," Lavender insisted.

"No way, I'm her best friend," Pansy, Millicent, and Pavarti insisted.

"You four are demented," Padma said simply. "Leave the girl alone. Neville, you know where I live."

"Granger, you're welcome over any time," Seamus nodded.

Millicent whacked him harshly as my cheeks flamed red and I ducked my head, entering the Room of Requirement first. "All of you, shut up. You're so embarrassing. I see none of you making a big deal out of Hannah and Harry, Dean and Padma, or even Ron and Pansy! Hypocrites. Come on, Mione-"

"Well we gotta tease them!" Ron said like it made sense. "I mean, Hermione has been a prude since I've known her and Neville- he's Neville."

I shot Ron a look of disgust, "Oh, shut up, Ronald. You're just jealous I didn't sleep with you."

"Well, yeah!" he said, like it was obvious. "Pansy told me about the hair! If you're a freak in bed, I-"

"Pansy!" it wasn't me that had cried it. It was Lavender and Millicent.

"I didn't think he had such a big mouth!" Pansy insisted.

Neville sat next to me on the couches, seven in a circle. One for each couple.

"So, mate, details," Seamus sat as close to Neville on his own couch as possible. Millie smacked him again.

"Yeah," Dean spoke up. "You heard all about my conquests."

"Mine as well."

I groaned, opening my book and started on my work. They were worse than Lavender and Pavarti had been.

"Fine," Neville said quietly, as if I couldn't hear him. Seamus and Dean practically rushed to his side. "It was amazing. No details."

I smiled softly to myself, hearing Neville's two best friends groan and whine that they wanted more than that.

"How long, mate?"

"Four hours," Neville stated proudly.

"Three and a half," I corrected, smirking at the shocked faces of Dean and Seamus.

"Where were your kids?" Hannah asked, Pavarti and her chatting. They took the couch beside myself and seemed interested in the conversation. Oh my god. This was bloody insane.

"In their room," I told them. "There was a silencing charm up." I think.

"No, they came over," Ron said, shrugging. "Pansy had the kids keep 'em company. We just didn't realize why they were over until Pansy told me what she saw."

My eyes widened. Pavarti spoke, "They heard you guys!"

"Oh my god!" I sank my head down into my hands, "That's so embarrassing! They probably thought-"

"They said you were yelling at each other," Pansy said quietly, but she was laughing. "And they kept hearing banging."

"Oh my god!" I cried, covering my face with my hands. I didn't want people to look at me. How horrible! That has to scar a child for life!

"You locked the door, of course," Lavender spoke.

"Yeah, oh, yeah," I nodded. I remembered Neville locking it. "Look, can we just do our school work? I really don't want to talk about this."

And so occassionally Ron or Seamus would bring it up, being the most blunt of the classmates. Malfoy kept looking at me, as if I had grown another head. Lavender was smiling widely and gushing about Halloween costumes.

"Yeah, what are we going as?" Neville asked as we walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Well, Alice is a fairy, and Oliver is a frog prince," I said slowly, my hand holding his. "So, what do you think about sticking with that theme?"

"I'll be a knight in shining armor," Neville declared.

Just what I was hoping for. "And I'll be a fair maiden," I told him, smiling widely.

He smiled, "You should be the beautiful princess."

"No way," I told him. "That's not in my job description."

"Does the knight get to be with the fair maiden in the end?"

"If the knight's on his best behavior," I winked.

As we sat down to eat, Alice and Oliver rushed to our side. Both were as timid as they were this morning. Quiet and glancing between Neville and I. Oh my god. They really did think Neville and I were fighting.

During lunch, we spoke to one another, joking with our friends, and the kids with theirs.

"Did they seem quiet to you?" Neville asked as we, once again, returned to class.

I nodded, "They think we really are fighting, I think."

"Oh, well we need to fix that," Neville said quietly.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I don't know how though. I'm not too great with communicating with kids."

"You're a natural," Neville assured me. "Let's finish this week's school work."

I stuck my tongue out at him and hurried to the 'classroom,' making myself at home on the couch and working on next week's Potion's essay.


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on, you're working too hard," Neville urged as people started to drift out of the room. He pulled the quill from my hand, and then the parchment.

"I only have four more inches!" I insisted. "I can finish by the time dinner starts."

"And you can finish after dinner just as well," Neville told me simply. "Come on, the kids are waiting."

I gave up, stacking up my books, and sliding them into my bag as I gathered the rest of my things. I was about to shoulder the fifty pound bag when Neville plucked it from my straining hands and easily slid it onto his shoulder, then he slid his arm around my waist as we walked from the room. I blushed at our closeness in public. Not because I was embarrassed, but because of the attention it was giving us.

"Ignore them," Neville murmured into my hair as some catcalls came from the Slytherin's. I took a step closer to him and Neville gave me a little squeeze of comfort.

I smiled as we reached the Great Hall and Oliver was waiting by the doors. Alice was tying her shoes. So smart.

Even though Neville's arm was around my waist, I had no difficulty picking up Oliver and resting him on my hip, the hip that was in between Neville and I's gap. Alice took my hand, on my opposite side. I was able to keep the wince of pain unnoticed. I was still sore from yesterday afternoon. It wasn't a horrible pain. Just a slight throb if I bent over.

"Are Daddy and you done yelling at each other?" Alice asked quietly from beside me.

Neville and I glanced down at her, "Oh, Alice, honey," I said softly running my thumb over the back of her hand, "Daddy and I weren't yelling at each other."

"But you were yelling at each other," Alice insisted, Neville opening the door to our house. "You were saying each other's names a lot. And Mummy cried a little."

I set Oliver down on a chair and glanced at Neville. How were we going to do this?

"Allie," Neville said softly, crouching down so he was eye level with the girl, "Sometimes when Mummy's and Daddy's love each other a lot, they want a little alone time. And they call each other names, and yell at each other. But it doesn't mean they're fighting. They just really, really love each other."

"So the more you fight, the more you love each other?" Alice asked as if that made no sense. It didn't.

"Well, no," Neville admitted.

"If a Mummy and a Daddy want alone time," I picked up as Neville faltered, "And they start to yell and everything, then they love each other. But if they just start to yell at each other, and they aren't getting alone time, that means they're really fighting."

"But Mummy, you were crying. I could hear Daddy saying that everything was going to be alright, and that it wouldn't hurt after a little while, and he said don't cry."

I felt myself turn bright red, "Well, yes, honey. I, uh, I was just so happy because I love Daddy so much. So much it hurt." I smiled at Alice as she beamed at me.

"Oh," she said simply. "Well, I'm sorry I told Uncle Ron and Aunt Pansy. I was just worried you were hurting each other."

"Oh, no," Neville smiled. "I could never hurt your Mum."

"Nor I your father," I added.

"Oh, so you aren't mad?"

"Not at all," I assured her.

"Okay, can you braid my hair, Mummy?" she asked sweetly.

I was shocked at how fast she could drop it, but nodded and set her down in the dining room chair. "What kind of braid?"

She was silent as she thought. I let her think. For her, this was as big of a decision as Harry decided which horcrux we hunted next.

"Alice?" I asked after she didn't answer. "Which braid?"

I stopped running my hands through her hair when I didn't get an answer and turned my head so I could look her in the eyes. Only her chocolate orbs were gone. Instead there was a sheet of skin. In fact, her whole face was a sheet of skin. No pouty pink lips. No adorable button nose. It was all gone.

"N-Neville!" I gasped, looking into the living room where Neville was. "Neville, what's she doing? Alice, honey, Alice, answer me. Please?"

Neville was by my side instantly, sending Oliver to his room. "Alice?" he took her shoulders and gently shook her. "Alice, are you using magic?"

"They don't have magic," I told Neville, my voice rising to panic. "Minerva said they had memories of using magic. But- Neville, what's happening?"

Neville glanced at me, frowning deeply, "I have no idea. This isn't normal. I mean, she can't be doing it. The accidental magic doesn't exist... I mean-"

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Alice asked.

Both of our heads snapped down to look at the child and she was looking at Neville like he had lost his face, instead of her.

"Alice?" Neville asked hestiantly.

"Who else, silly?" Alice giggled. "Daddy's losing his head. Mum, can I have a plait braid? You do them so pretty."

"Uh, sure, dear," I nodded. "Neville, can you send a patronus to McGonnagall? Please, I just- Something's not right."

"Alright planning on it," Neville agreed, giving Alice one last look before turning to the living room once more and grabbing his herbology book out of the couch-side drawer.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh, thank Godric!" I gasped, opening the door to reveal Minerva. She was bristled by the cold wind and entered the house quickly.

"What's the emergency?"

"It's Alice," I explained, leading her to the living room where Alice was rocking back and forth on the couch, muttering to herself in a language I couldn't understand. Neville was trying to sooth her, whispering things to calm her down, and rubbing her back. Nothing worked.

"Oh, dear, what's going on?"

"We don't know," I explained. "She was fine this morning, she was fine this afternoon. She was fine until we got home. We get home and I was going to braid her hair," Minerva nodded for me to continue. "I put her in the chair and ask her what she wants. And she goes blank-faced. Then she's fine two minutes later and – and she's just acting like nothing happen. I turn my head to go make dinner and she's doing this!" I was in full freak out mode. My daughter was having some break down.

Minerva grew pale at the end of my speech and seated herself in front of Alice, her hand ouching my daughter's forehead. "Have the two of you engaged in any... intimate activities?"

Neville flushed and opened his mouth to say something.

"Why would that matter, Professor?" I asked, interrupting Neville. My own face was heating up as well.

"My dear, Poppy created these children to last until the year was over. The only thing that can distrupt that-"

I felt my throat tighten, "Pregnancy, correct?"

"That would be correct."

Alice stopped rocking abruptly, "Aunt Minnie! When did you get here?"

Minerva nodded once more and gave Alice a small pat on the shoulder, "My dear, I think you should go so I can talk to your parents."

"But they-"

"Alice, please," I cut her off, silently praying she would leave.

"Okay," she sighed and rushed off.

"My dear, how-"

"It's my fault, Professor," Neville cut off Minerva. "We weren't thinking and I got caught up in the moment. I should have cast the charm. Her wand wasn't with her. And-"

"I do not care who's fault it is, Mr. Longbottom," Minerva said quietly, not harshly at all. "But I do, however, want to know how far from now-"

"July," I answered Minerva's unspoken question. "I should be due in July."

Her eyebrows rose, "That would mean-"

"Yes," I nodded, reading the question in her face.

"Well, I suggest going to Madame Pomphrey early in the morning. These episodes that you keep witnessing with Alice will only become more frequent for the next few months. In about six months, she will completely disappear."

"Disappear?" I echoed, my eyes widening.

"Well, yes. These children are only temporary."

"Oh," I said quietly. "I-I knew that." And I did. I just hadn't thought about that in such a long time.

"Why six months?"

The question had come from Neville. "That is when the child is most mature," Minerva replied. "In the womb, that is when the child is in its most developing trimester. The baby is near completion."

I felt myself lift a shakey hand to my mouth, pressing my fingers to my lips, "So if these episodes continue-"

"They will become worse as time goes on. That is, if you are pregnant. If not, then these are just some glitches in the spell," Minerva spoke.

"Glitches?" I asked. I didn't think so. I knew Poppy was very excelled in healer's magic. There couldn't be glitches.

"Yes," she rose and gave Neville and I a nod. "Be sure to check in with Poppy before lessons. And if another episode happens, just do your best to not mention it when she comes too."

"We will, Professor."

Neville showed her out, after I offered her to stay for dinner- to which she declined- and then returned beside me.

"I can't stand the thought of Alice disappearing," I told Neville, my hands wringing each other as I stared at the coffee table. "I just ignored the first day. I didn't remember that she'd... that she'd just go away at the end of the year."

"But if you are pregnant," Neville said quietly. "It would be with Alice. That's why Madame Pomfrey made them. To represent our future children."

I stopped playing with my hands, "To replace her, you mean? Maybe our child will be like Alice, in the future, but it won't be Alice. Don't you see what I'm saying? I fell in love with Alice Pernella and Oliver Frank Longbottom!" I stood and walked to the kitchen. "I don't want to replace them. I just want them to stay the way they are. Real, kind, beautiful, and not gone." I turned to Neville as I pulled a pot out of the cabinet. "I don't want those children, that are in their room right now, to never show up again."

"Then let's find a way to not make them vanish."

I glanced up from chopping some tomatoes. "What?"

Neville gave me a smile and stepped to my side, taking the knife from my hands as he chopped them instead. "Research. We graduate, technically, this winter. So, why don't we research a way to make the spell permanent? Make them real. Make them... witches, wizards that grow old, marry, have children."

I paused, meeting his eyes, "But-"

"But?" Neville interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"But," I nodded. "Poppy's not stupid. She made them because of their future selves. If future Alice looks like Alice-"

"They'll be identical," Neville finished. I nodded.

"I do want them to stay, but how would I explain that?"

"They'd be too far apart in age," Neville insisted. "Alice would be six, and the baby inside of you would be a newborn. If you are pregnant, the baby would be in first year when Alice is in seventh."

I bit my lip, "Do you want that? Do you want them to be real, Neville? Honestly?"

He nodded, his eyes never leaving mine, "Yes. I love them too. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like without them."

"Tomorrow, after lunch, I'll go to the library, then," I told him, nodding. "I'll look for anything I can find. I remember reading about reproductive magic. Perhaps..." I shook my head, noticing Neville's amused smile. "Now get out, I'm making dinner."

I whacked his arm with a spoon and shoved him out of the kitchen.

"No need to be abusive!" He gasped, clutching his arm in pain.

I rolled my eyes, "You'll live."

"I may not!" Neville insisted. "I could have internal injuries! I could be bleeding out as we speak!"

I laughed and glanced at him, "Then I guess I'll be a widow."

"Gran would kill you," he swore, but his grin gave away his amusement.

"I have no doubt," I snickered. "Now, off with you! I need concentration."

"It's just steak."

"It's a steak that I can over cook or undercook," I insisted. "It requires my concentration."

Neville chuckled and as I turned my back on him, I thought I heard him go up the stairs. The fact that he was breathing in my ear made me quickly exhaust that fact. I giggled as his strong arms wrapped around me.

"Neville, come on," I scolded. "I'm trying to cook."

He chuckled and pressed his lips to my neck. His dry, cracked lips.

"Neville?" I asked, squirming in his arms slightly, "Please?"

The black hair meshed with mine as he rested his head on my shoulder. I tensed. There was no answer.

I took a tiny step forward, so my hand could reach my wand. However, I was thrown to the ground, my fingers just grazing my wand. Instead, I ended staring up at it.

And on the far end, stood Selwyn. A notorious Death Eater.


	17. Chapter 17

"Lookie here," he breathed in a giddy voice. "Little Hermione Granger's gone and married. Hermione Longbottom. Oooo, how … intriguing."

"What are you doing here?" I spat, trying to stand. He cast a spell so my legs wouldn't move. Ugh!

"He killed my wife," he growled.

"I didn't kill anyone," I returned, equally agitated.

"So I'm going to kill his."

Oh, he said he. Not you. I quickly thought over his declaration and paled. He was going to kill me, because Neville killed his wife?

"Who was your wife?" I questioned.

"Alecto," he growled. "He didn't tell you?"

"Your wife tried to kill him," I spat. "She wasn't innocent by any means."

"How dare you!" he growled. "Avada-"

I felt my breath catch in my throat. This was how I was really going to die? Cornered, in my kitchen, by my own wand, at a Death Eater's hand?

I felt my fingers grip something on the floor. The knife I had been chopping with. I held it tight and moved back closer to the cabinet. I was flush with it, now. I felt my heart in my throat. One shot.

I threw my hand, praying my skills were still sharp from the war. The knife twisted in the air. Spinning. So much like Bellatrix had thrown when we were stuck at Malfoy Manor. Spinning. Selwyn let out a laugh as the knife knicked the side of his tattered pant leg and clattered to the ground.

"You really thought that'd get me, little girl?" Selwyn guffawed. "The war has made you more vulnerable. I think I'll take pleasure in this little piece of torture. Your children, your husband, can hear you scream. Can hear you writhe in pain. Can watch you die." He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me up. "What do you say about that?"

I noticed Neville's wand on the coffee table. Selwyn noticed my distraction and smirked. "And your whole family is defenseless. I was here, I was listening... no magic in the children," Selwyn repeated. "They're fake. Well they can't be real if you can't find the cure, can they?" He grinned maliciously and I felt myself shiver in fear as he stepped closer to me. So close... It was like Malfoy Manor all over again. "A werewolf for a mate," he spat. "The Ministry will have a field day with that-"

"Go to hell," I growled.

"I have no doubt that I will," Selwyn laughed viciously. It was loud and I could hear a thump in the kids bedroom. They had heard. "We'll see how long it takes for that baby to not be around, hmm? Crucio!"

I was thrown to the floor and I tried to hold back the scream. So they wouldn't come downstairs. So Neville wouldn't get tortured. So the kids wouldn't see- I lost the battle as soon as a new wave of knives stabbed me. I sobbed as a scream tore from my throat. He would torture me until, if I was pregnant, I would be no more. He had made that definitely clear. I writhed on the ground as the spell was lifted and heard thundering steps down the stairs. I sobbed on the ground, trying to make the pain go away.

"And the calvary arrives," Selwyn cackled. "Oh, Neville Longbottom. Come to watch?"

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Neville demanded. He was five feet from me, rushing to my side, when I noticed Selwyn point his wand at Neville.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Longbottom. I wouldn't if I were you. So much bark, but not much bite. Bella told me all about you," Selwyn smirked. "And I am Arthfael Selwyn. Didn't bother to ask Alecto if she had any kin did you? Or her name for that matter?"

Neville was paling. He glanced at me as my limbs quaked.

"We-We won't say anything," I swore. "If you leave, we won't say-"

"I don't intend for you to say anything if I stay," Selwyn insisted. "Dead men tell no tales. But in your case, beautiful," he winked at me. "It would be ladies."

"It's me you want," Neville spoke. "I stunned your wife in battle, I sent her down the fjord. Come after me."

"Hmm, I think not," Selwyn held up Neville's wand. "Because I know you have no wand either."

Neville swallowed and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Alright, then. If you kill her, you have to kill me first."

"No!" I cried as Selwyn shrugged and pointed my wand at Neville. "No, please." I was begging. Get a hold of yourself, Hermione! "No. I'll-I'll do whatever you want. Anything. It's yours."

"I want revenge," Selwyn growled. "I want you dead!"

"You don't want Neville dead, though," I continued. "You want him to suffer just like you are." His eyes flickered with annoyance as I continued. "You want him to be in as much pain as you are every waking moment."

"Even in my dreams, I yearn for her," Selwyn growled.

"Every moment, then," I corrected myself. "You-"I faltered as his, no my, wand stood firm, pointing at me. "You don't want him dead. Only me."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," Selwyn shook his head, chuckling. "Always were the brightest witch of your age." Was he complimenting me? "You don't love the bloke. Why not let him die instead?"

"Because," I said quickly. "The Ministry has plenty of other marriage law applicants to pair him with. The only ones left for me would be Death Eaters, people I can't be paired with. The Ministry would do away with me because of that. So, you have to kill me."

"Such a bold case," Selwyn smirked. "But I think killing him would be much more pleasurable to watch. Then I can polyjuice into him and we can live as one big... happy family." He looked me over. "I won't say it won't be painful. I expect an obedient wife. A willing wife. A pleasurable wife."

I shrank back a little as he stepped forward. "Crucio!"

"No!" Neville cried. I screamed as the pain assulted my senses once more. It hurt so bad. Just like Bellatrix... Just like Scabior.

"Where is Potter at?" Selwyn growled.

"At headquarters," I answered, panting. "He's at Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. You'll never find him."

"You're lying!" Selwyn growled. "I saw him walk down to the houses with the rest of your class. Where does he live?"

"He lives in the village," I told him. "But we aren't told numbers. We only see each other at school-"

"You're a filthy Mudblood liar!" Selwyn yelled. "I've been watching you." My wand traveled to Neville as he was thinking. Trying to think of a plan. "You visit them just as often as you-"

"If you've been watching," Neville said, cutting him off, "Then you'd know which house Harry was."

"Crucio!" I screamed yet again, my breath leaving me in the yell. It echoed through the house. Please, oh, please, make it stop. Make it stop!

"Stop! Stop! I-I'll tell you," Neville spoke as I gathered another breath for a scream.

The spell intensified and I cried, my tears falling on the wooden floor in large splashes as I screamed yet again.

"I'll tell you!" Neville shouted.

The spell stopped.

"That's more like it," Selwyn grinned. "Where is Potter, then, boy?"

"Right here." A voice answered. "Expelliarmus!"

Selwyn flew back, into the wall, and my wand flew to Harry's hand. Neville rushed to me, wrapping his arms around my body as I sobbed. My arms were twitching from the after effects, my head shaking at intervals. I looked like I was being electrocuted.

"It's okay," Neville whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"Neville," I breathed into his neck as I cried.

"I think you should take her to Madame Pomfrey," Harry spoke up. "Ron and I got this."

"Yeah, mate," I heard Ron agree. "Pansy's upstairs with your kids."

"Hermione?"

"Please, just- let's just stay here a moment," I breathed into his neck. "I just want to stay here a second."

"Okay," Neville agreed. "Anything you want."


	18. Chapter 18

After a few minutes, my tears were reduced to just tiny twitches. Almost jitters.

Harry sent a patronus to Kingsley and they were due to arrive soon. I was lifted up, Neville's doing, held bridal style in his arms.

I immediately protested, "Put me down. I am much too heavy-"

"You're hurt and you can't walk," Neville insisted. "Come on. Let me do this."

My twitching seemed to be an answer in itself, because even though I said no, he still carried me. When we crossed Hogwarts wards, I felt myself immediately relax. We were safe. Safer, anyway. After six years of trying to help Harry defeat Voldemort inside the walls of Hogwarts, I was no doubt used to not being completely protected.

"Oh, dear, bring her, quickly," Poppy insisted, bustling to my cot as Neville gently set me down. I sat up, and waved her off as she insisted upon fifty different potions.

"I only need the calming draught," I told her simply. "This isn't the first time I've been under the ring of the cruciatus."

Poppy didn't believe me, and handed me a calming draught, a dreamless sleeping draught, and another pink potion. She then placed a mirror on my beside table. Probably sublting telling me I looked a mess.

"What is this?" I asked, after successfully taking the first potion. I took a lot of concentration to not spill it all over me in a muscle spasm.

"A pregnancy potion," she told me. "Minerva came to me earlier this evening, before dinner. She informed me of a possible situation."

"But the cruciatus curses," I said, confused. "He insisted that he'd see how many it took to deplete any chances of-"

"My dear, it's too early to tell the Muggle way," she told me. "But the magic gives them more strength than Muggle children."

I took the last potion, confused as to what this would do.

Neville chuckled after a few minutes of me looking confused. "Wait a second."

I did so and then when Madame Pomfrey left the cubicle, Neville reached for the bottom of my shirt.

"Neville! She's only like five feet away!" I hissed, blushing furiously.

"No, look," he pulled the shirt up and I gasped in horror as I saw my insides. My intestines. My stomach. My womb. "See?"

Now I understood why she gave me a mirror. I grasped it and placed it over my flat stomach, so I could see better. "But how can I-"

Neville pressed a finger to my stomach, and I was shocked to feel it on my skin, not my insides. It was like invisible skin! "There."

It was barely noticeable. But I spotted what he was pointing at. A small little, tiny barely visible sac. The size of a spec of sand, at the least.

"Are you sure?" I asked, a little skeptical.

"Completely," Neville answered. Pomfrey chose that moment to answer and spotted what Neville was pointing at.

"Oh, congratulations, you two!" she beamed. "Now, here you are dear." She handed me a large backpack like object. "Take one potion a day. Preferably before breakfast. I have enough in there for the first trimester. Just come back when you run out."

I frowned, "But-"

"Prenatal vitamins, dear," she explained as Neville took the bag. "Be sure to drink that potion tonight, so you can sleep, dear. Now, off you go, the both of you."

Neville gave me a smile and offered his hand. As we walked out of the Hospital Wing, hand-in-hand, I glanced at him. "I'm pregnant?"

"You're pregnant," Neville chuckled.

I let my hand wander over my stomach, where the shirt covered the effects of the potion until it wore off in fifteen minutes. "Merlin..."

"That is... if you think its a good idea?" Neville looked nervous suddenly. As if he was afraid I wouldn't accept it.

"What!" I gasped. "No! I'd never, ever get rid of a child. In fact, I am really growing to like the idea. And your grandmother is going to smother us like you became Minister of Magic."

He made a face, and I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder, "We'll tell her at Christmas?" Neville asked.

"Perfect," I sighed. Even though that was what I was planning all along.

When we made it back to the house, Selwyn was gone, but Harry was in the living room, waiting for us.

"Harry," I smiled, hugging him tightly, "Thank you."

"It was Neville, actually, that called us," Harry grinned. He pulled out a galleon from his pocket and I recognized the DA numbers on it. "He was brilliant."

I grinned, turning to look at Neville, "That's why you put your hands in your pocket."

"Figured he'd never guess," Neville winked.

"You're a genius!"

"What are we? Just chopped liver?" Ron asked, emerging from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hands.

I snorted, "Can you not eat for five minutes?"

"Pansy and I were getting it on when I got that call," Ron informed me. "I think a sandwich will make up for the interruption."

"Ron!" Harry laughed. "Just like old times, eh, Hermione?"

I rolled my eyes, "You two are incredible. I would like to finish making dinner, if that's alright with you," I flickered my eyes between them, "And you look like you have already eaten, so away, you rats!"

"Bloody hell, she's mental!" Ron breathed as he dashed for the door.

Neville was laughing, his arm around my shoulder, as I shooed them out of my house. Pansy was walking down the stairs and spotted what was going on.

"Expect me to come some night when you two are... busy," Pansy spoke. "Say, who was it? What Death Eater?"

"Selwyn?" Neville asked. "Never heard of him before, but name ring a bell?"

Pansy's face went blank. "Yeah. I've heard of him. Skirting between the inner circle and the outer. Dark Lord didn't trust him. Horrible fighter." She swallowed hard. "I'll, uh, I'll see you guys at breakfast! See ya!"

She was out the door in two seconds flat. I shut it and locked it, glancing at Neville.

"I'll check down here," he told me.

"I'll check upstairs."

I grabbed my wand from the counter and flew up the stairs, checking the bathroom, the kids closet, under their beds, and my bedroom thoroughly. It was empty.

Just the kids, playing in their rooms. Just as before.

"Mummy, you okay? I heard screaming," Alice said quietly.

"Oh, it's alright. I just cut my hand cooking," I assured them.

"Oh," Oliver said quietly, tilting his head to the side. "Okay."

I smiled and ruffled his hair, "Dinner will be done soon."

"Okay."

I went downstairs, into the kitchen, where Neville was finishing up dinner.

"Let me-"

"I got it," Neville insisted. "It's almost done anyway."

I gave him a nod and looked at the bag on the counter, opening it and peering inside. Ninety-Two identical pink potion bottles stared up at me. I picked one up and tilted my head to the side, inspecting it. It was quite large in size. Not a small little sip of liquid. At least a glass full worth. I placed it back inside and insisted to set the table for dinner while he finished the food.


	19. Chapter 19

"This is really happening," I told him, pulling the covers back to our bed. It was a week after we found out and we had just had another Ministry check up - which resulted in them leaving in five minutes - rather than the fifteen like before.

Neville chuckled and pulled his shirt off, getting in the bed. I stripped until I was in my lingerie, before pulling on a pair of shorts. "It really is."

I blushed as Neville didn't move his eyes from my figure.

"Come on, we got a big day tomorrow," he held out his arms and I climbed into bed, settling beside him. He pressed his lips to my own and handed me a potion.

I drank it, giving him a smile in thanks, before snuggling against him. He chuckled and switched off the lights before pulling the blanket around us. "Good night, Neville," I murmured against his chest.

"Good night, Hermione," Neville returned.

The month passed quickly. I had missed my period, as Neville expected. It only made it that much more real. I stashed all of my pre-natal potions in the top cabinet above the fridge, just to be sure Augusta couldn't find them. Neville and I agreed to tell her during Christmas, on Christmas day.

"Granny!" Oliver cried as Augusta appeared through the fire while I was finishing up lunch. The kids were super excited over going trick-or-treating through the village. And having their Gran 'happening' to show up. Surprises never hurt kids.

"Hello, dear! Oh, don't you look charming!" Augusta greeted him. She kissed his forehead, which I had painted green to match his frog outfit and the crown hung loosely on his head. She watched him a moment and she sighed, "I guess you're not my Prince charming, dear."

"That's okay! Daddy's going to be a knight!"

Alice floated into the room, her wings glittering as her dress bloomed magical flowers. "A fairy!" Augusta cried. "So beautiful, dear! You look so much bigger than when I last saw you!"

"Thanks Gran! Are you a witch?"

She was, indeed, in a black witches cloak with a long point hat. Her face had large, fake warts. I laughed as I greeted her, "Looking fashionable as always."

"Oh, hello, Hermione!" Augusta cried, pulling me into a crushing embrace. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds as a result. "How are you?"

"Fantastic," I told her. "And yourself?"

"Hanging in there," she patted her heart. "The old ticker's still beating!"

"Well thank Merlin," I laughed.

"Where's Neville?"

"Oh, he's in the garden," I told her. "Some last minute trimmings before lunch. I couldn't pull him away."

"For the last seventeen years, I could never pull him out of the garden for anything," Augusta stated sympathetically. "Now, let's all settle in."

"I'll take your bags-"

"Oh, no, Neville can get them. That's what he's here for, anyway," she laughed at her own joke and I snorted.

"That's all I use him for."

"That's what I like to hear," Augusta winked.

"I just finished lunch. Do you want something?"

"Oh, just a little bit, dear," she said. "I don't want to trouble you. I ate before I came."

"Oh, no trouble," I smiled. I picked up Oliver and set him down in his chair, helping Alice in hers, before placing four plates of roast beef sandwiches on the table. I finished a plate for myself and set it down before walking to the glass door. I leaned out and spotted Neville, neck-deep in dirt as he fished for some "Killkenny Fire Worms." It sounded dangerous. I checked on him every hour. No flames I've see yet.

"Neville, your Gran's here. And lunch is ready."

He poked his head up and I giggled softly at his smeared face. "Already? Alright, I'll just clean up."

I nodded and left the door opened while Neville walked towards me, brushing off his hair. I sat down at the table and smiled at Augusta.

"How are you, dear?" she asked. "After what happened?"

I felt my smile drop a bit, but quickly put it back, "Oh, I'm doing alright. Pomfrey's giving me some potions. I get shakey. But otherwise, I'm back to normal."

"That's great to hear. When Neville sent me that letter..." she shook her head. "I was so worried. I went to St. Mungo's but they said they didn't admit you. I desperately hoped that you placed wards around here afterwards."

I nodded immediately, "McGonnagall strengthened the wards around the village, so you can't apparate now. And only authorized people can enter the village. I added my own around the houses."

"That's good to hear," Augusta sighed softly. Neville chose that moment to enter the house and he sat down on the chair. Dirt flew all over the floor.

I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes before muttering a spell with his wand. The dirt disappeared off of his clothes and the floor.

"Already dutiful. You trained him well, Hermione," Augusta smiled.

I blushed, "Thank you. But he just needed the right... persuasion."

Augusta raised an eyebrow.

After lunch, we all played a few fun games of charade. Then Augusta shooed Neville and I to change into our costumes. His clinked as he settled it in place over his clothing. I had gotten permission from McGonnagall to duplicate a suit of armor in the school. My finest piece of magic. I, on the other hand, sewed mine from hand. Well, from spells. Molly taught me a few last summer and I put them to good use. It was simple. A white dress with a green apron. My hair had a flower wreath Alice and I made in the garden this morning, while piecing her costume together. Of course I got Neville's permission before snipping the flowers. He watched carefully and steered us away from the dangerous blooms.

"Stunning," Neville said simply, slipping his helmet under his arm.

"Handsome, chivilrous," I retorted, looking him over. He did look smart. The dinked and dented metal was dull, but it was just as thrilling.

"You look sexy. I may have to take you to the barn, and throw you on some hay-" Neville started, gripping my hand, pressing a kiss to my knuckles.

"Maybe not so chivilrous," I giggled, blushing. "Shut up, your grandmother is just downstairs."

"So?"

"So... I'd rather she not know everything."

Neville turned pink a little, "I understand loud and clear."

I did a small twirl before walking over to him and placing my hands on his metal chest. "I think you should wear this more often."

"Oh? Does the lady like it?" he asked.

I tilted my head up towards him, my voice becoming something sultry and nothing like my own, "She does, a lot."

"Then I shall wear this around the house. Every Saturday evening from after dinner until-"

I whacked his chest and heard the clink instead as my wedding ring hit it. I glanced at it a moment and then looked at Neville.

"I'm glad it was you."

He needed no clarification. From our school days, and the war, he really has matured into a smart, and brave young man.

"I'm glad it was you," he insisted.

"You alright in there, dears!" Augusta called, rapping on the bedroom door. I turned my head, looking at it, just as Neville was starting to lean down. I sighed and tapped Neville's chest once more before opening the bedroom door.

"Sorry, Neville's … er, costume took a few minutes to string together. I think he's set. What do you-"

"Oh, darling! You look beautiful!" she spun me around and nodded her approval. "If Neville doesn't ravage you tonight, darling, then he isn't a man!"

"Augusta!" I gasped, flushing bright red.

"Don't worry, Gran, I plan to," Neville chuckled, appearing after clinking about trying to pull his shoes on.

"Neville!" I gasped, again, rounding on him. Traitor!

"Come on," Neville interrupted what I was going to say. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

We all agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks with all our Returnee classmates. And family that showed up.

As soon as we reached the village, Alice spotted Lily and James and pulled Oliver with her as she ran off.

"Oh, Harry!" Augusta cried, and immediately flocked to my best friend of eight years.

I glanced at Neville, "Dean," we said together.

Dean was chatting with Lavender and Blaise, Padma gossiping to Lavender, who didn't look interested.

"Looking fantastic," Neville commented.

Dean, as I guessed, was sporting a Shakespeare outfit. Muggle author. I immediately laughed when I saw the neck ruffles. Lavender was in a werewolf costume, which she seemed to be in good humor about. Blaise was a vampire, and he was talking in a thick accent, thicker than usual anyway. Padma was an Indian goddess, as was Pavarti.

"Not as great as you!" Dean cried. "Mate, how did you get that idea! See, Pad, I told you to go traditional."

"I am traditional," Padma countered. "You wanted unique."

"Oh, right," Dean deflated.

"I like the irony," I commented to Lavender.

She gave me a bright smile. Brighter than I've seen since her attack. "Thanks. Since Blaise and I are about as opposite as the sun and moon, we decided to be, well, the curse of the sun and moon.

"It's brilliant," I told her honestly.

"So's yours. You're beautiful."

"Thank you," I glanced down at myself.

"Alright! Let's get candy!" Ron cried. Of course.


	20. Chapter 20

I cleared my throat, gaining the room's attention as we worked silently on our work. They glanced at me, confused.

"I reviewed the notes. I mean, the course requirements for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since the war, the Ministry has set higher standards. And, well, none of you are going to like it, but we have to do something so horrible-"

"Oh, just spit it out, 'Mione!" Ron interrupted.

I shot him a glare, "Remember third year, in Re-Professor Lupin's class?" I asked. Draco gave a snort of disgust and I aimed my glare at him next. There were nods. "And when we did the Boggart exercise?"

There were groans, "You don't mean-"

"Because of the war," I interrupted Harry. "We are required to face our Boggart. The Ministry thinks it would be a good way to grieve, even though I disagree. So, Professor McGonnagall is going to have our lessons moved to her classroom after lunch. She has a free afternoon. From there, we will..." I grimaced as I finished, "Face our Boggart."

"Today!" Lavender cried. "I-I can't! I have to leave early today."

I nodded to Lavender, "I know. It shouldn't take too long. An hour at most-"

"I refuse to do this," Millicent spoke up. "The Ministry can't control us. We don't have to do anything. And I don't care if I fail. I don't care if they send me to Azkaban. But I can't-I can't see him again."

I frowned as well, "I don't want to see my fear either. I don't want to look at hi- I don't want to do this. None of us do. But if we don't, the Ministry will not give us a second chance. They don't care if we are ex-Death Eaters, neutral, Order members, or the Boy-Who-Lived. They want power. And if they have to take us down for it, they will. And we'll be defying their orders by not doing this. We'll be sent to Azkaban. We'll be thrown into the Muggle world. We'll be sent to the Department of Mysteries and never heard of again. Professor McGonnagall wasn't clear on that. But she did say we had to come."

"I'll go," Neville offered.

"I will too," Harry added.

"And me," Ron spoke.

Slowly, they all started to agree, even if they were very reluctant. Turns out, they had great reasons to be.

Harry volunteer to go first. And it was then decided that we'd go by house number.

He stood in the front of the semi-circle, staring at the chest that once contained Bludgers, Snitches, and Quaffles. Now, it held something infinitely more dangerous.

It rattled and then grew silent for a moment. It was then that Professor McGonnagall, who had not spoken a word to us from the moment we entered her classroom, flicked her wand and the chest opened.

And out rose myself and Ron. Only we weren't. The eyes were blank and the skin was pale. Almost gray in color. I recognized it from helping Madame Pomfrey clean the Hospital Wing out after the war ended. We were dead.

Lavender gave a choked sob from somewhere beside me.

Harry never faltered. He stared at them, his wand firmly in his hand, and said the spell. "Riddikulus!"

The Ron and Hermione look-alikes swelled to the size of an elephant and merged together, creating a … an elephant.

"Why thank you, Harry," I said dryly.

He gave a laugh, "Sorry, first thing to pop in my head."

Hannah went next. A large basilisk stared just over her head, and she hurriedly said the spell before anyone looked it in the eyes. "Riddikulus!" The snake turned into a stuffed animal snake and squeaked as it hit the floor. Hannah left the line quickly and Draco was up next. His palms were sweating, I could tell. But he didn't falter.

But instead of an object, like a hippogriff or a werewolf, Dumbledore and Snape appeared. Almost like a memory. And it showed what really happened that night.

Another Draco was there, speaking to Dumbledore as Snape waltzed into the scene.

Draco trembled, his grip loosening on his wand.

"Don't you understand? I have to kill you! Or he's going to kill me," the Boggart Draco hissed.

"Avada Kedavra," Snape drawled and Dumbledore fell.

"Ridikulus!" Draco said sharply. I flinched at the tone. It was hateful, and bitter. And full of self-loathing.

Dumbledore landed on a bouncy-castle cushion and bounced straight up, offering a lemon drop.

Draco stepped back and turned, not looking at anyone.

I saw Pavarti gently touch his arm as she passed him. They must be getting along well.

Pavarti's was the same. A mummy.

Seamus's was interesting. No longer a Banshee, it was Dolohov. I shivered when I saw him and lowered my eyes immediately.

Millicent didn't want to go up and she stayed firmly in place. Pansy sighed, grabbing her arm and dragged her to the front.

"Please-Please don't make me," she whispered to her friend. "I don't-" But it was too late. The boggart had already transformed. Pansy, who had stepped back, seemed guilty for putting her friend in this situation.

"He's not real, Millie," Pansy said quietly.

Millie didn't look at her rapist. She was squeezing her eyes shut. "He's not here," she kept repeating. "He's not here."

"Millicent," I said strongly after a moment of seeing Rabastian curl his lip as he looked her over. "Remember what you told me, when Lavender, Pansy, and I were together with your house? How you wish you could give him what he deserved?" Millie gave a small nod to my acknowledgement, but didn't open her eyes. "Then do it."

"Yes, dearest Millie," a harsh voice added to my sentences. Millie flinched and her bottom lip trembled. I saw McGonnagall about to intervene, but Blaise held out his hand, stopping her.

"She needs to do this herself," I heard him say quietly.

"You're not real," she whimpered.

Seamus frowned at the obvious fear and hurt in her voice. He really does care for her.

"Of course I am. Did what we have feel real?"

"We had nothing," Millie ground out.

"Don't say that!" Rabastian shouted. The voice echoed off the walls and Millie flinched once more, tears streaming down her face, her eyes still closed.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't give in," Pansy said comfortingly. "Don't let him win."

"Riddikulus!" Millie cried suddenly. He appeared in a cardboard cut out form and fell to the ground with a thwack.

After Dean's version of the Boggart, Scabior running towards him, and Padma's Cobra, it was Blaise's turn.

Pansy and Millie gave him a small smile and a brief touch of the shoulder. Draco looked him in the eye and offered a clap on the shoulder as he passed the group to stand in front of the classroom.

And the beautiful blonde appeared. Blaise went rigid almost immediately.

"You killed me!" Daphne whispered. Her voice drifted through the room until it echoed. "I gave you my entire heart and you run off during the battle. I had no idea where you were. I tried to find you and I catch a glimpse of you with Potter and I'm dead. Because of you-"

Blaise murmured something in Italian.

"I did try to find you," Daphne answered whatever he said. "I searched and searched! And I will haunt you every day until you die. Leonardo," she said in a perfect Italian accent, "will never get to meet his father."

Blaise gave a short breath as he tried to regulate his breathing. He murmured something back.

"Because of you, I am dead. Your son is dead-"

Blaise closed his eyes, the blows hitting him hard. He spoke the words quickly before she could continue. And she became a barbie doll.

"You had a son?" Millie asked quietly after the silence rang through the room. Professor McGonnagall was pale and clutching her desk for support. I didn't think she realized how bad our fears would be.

"She was three months pregnant at the battle," Blaise answered hoarsely. "I told her not to stay, to leave with the rest of you. She was always stubborn... and wanted everything her way." He gave a rough laugh before allowing Lavender to take his place.

She didn't look at the barbie doll, but upwards, as if she was meeting someone's eyes. A transformation later, and she was. Brown eyes the color of the hardwood stared down at her, full of hate.

"No one wants a werewolf," Blaise Zabini spat. "No one wants you."

Lavender whimpered and took a step back. But the Boggart took a step forward, transforming as it did so, "No one wants a filthy piece of trash." It was now Neville speaking and Neville gave a small gasp at seeing himself as a fear of hers.

Another step. Pavarti. "You can never be my best friend."

Another. Padma. "You are worthless."

Another step. Remus. I felt my gasp slip out before I could stop it. He looked so... alive. "We're shunned. We're hated. Because we deserve it. We're monsters." His voice. It sounded so much like him. So much. And his words were exactly something he would say.

Neville gave my hand a squeeze as he noticed the tears gathering in my eyes.

Another step. Me. "We hate you. Werewolves are unintelligent."

Another. Harry. "I didn't defeat Voldemort so you could survive, being a hideous beast."

"Riddikulus!" Lavender spoke strongly. Harry promptly turned into a butterfly and Lavender burst into tears, rushing to Pavarti and Padma, who enveloped her in comforting hugs.

I gave Neville's hand a squeeze as he took a step forward and walked to the Boggart.

It was still a moment and then Neville was weilding a sword, only it wasn't the Neville that was standing, pale. It was Boggart Neville. And Nagini appeared. As Neville swung the sword, it turned to balloons and Nagini hissed as it coiled back to spring.

"Riddikulus!" Neville cried. A large vulture swooped out of dust and picked up the snake with its talons.

I swallowed, preparing myself for what I was about to see.

"Give me a second," I murmured when everyone stared at me, waiting for me to step forward.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled my wand from my sleeve, gripping it tightly. I let out a shakey breath and then stepped in front of the vulture, picking the flesh off the snake.

It turned quickly.

"Hahahaha!" A high-pitched, demented laugh chimed. I took a step back immediately, hearing her speak. "It's the Mudblood Granger! Look here, werewolf!"

I gave a gasp as I saw Remus, twisted in her grip, as she pressed a knife to his throat. He was on his knees in front of her, facing me.

"No," I breathed.

"Seems I've found something to make her talk," Bellatrix cackled. "Tell me, Granger, what else did you take from my vault?"

"Nothing," I answered immediately, my voice breathless as I ran through my head escape routes, best methods of attack. Instincts taking over. "We didn't take anything."

"You need to stop this," I heard Draco speak from behind me. "This is really, really bad-"

"I had a round with you before," Bellatrix growled. "I'll do it again. Right after I kill your werewolf lover-"

There were gasps behind me and I saw McGonnagall raise an eyebrow from the corner of my vision.

"Don't, please don't!" I said immediately. "I swear, we didn't take anything. The sword's fake. A copy. A copy, I swear-"

"Stop her now," Draco repeated to someone. "This is nothing she needs to relive- Fine, then-" I felt an arm grip my elbow. But it was too late.

"Well then, I don't believe you. And I punish liars," Bellatrix cackled.

"No! Riddikulus!" I cried as she slit the throat to the first man I ever loved. He fell forward, on his face. His blood pooled around my feet. I fell to my knees, my hands touching his hair for the first time in months. In such a long time... It was so soft, just like I remembered. It was soon matted in blood as it poured from his fatal wound. "No." She had blown to pieces of confetti.

"Come on, Granger," Draco spoke, lifting me up to my feet.

I shook my head, trying to clear it of my suicidal thoughts. He was dead, long dead. There was nothing I could do. I had a husband, children. And I was pregnant. I wasn't going to throw that away.

"Thank you, Draco," I spoke quietly. I saw Ron replace my spot and the dead body and Draco's estranged aunt made into a pile of party assessoies turned into a hairy spider. I could breathe normally again.

"No problem."

"No, I mean, thank you," I told him as I took my spot back in line, him to my left and Neville to my right. "For when we were at the Manor. And you stalled as long as you could. Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Stalled?"

"You didn't immediately say it was Harry," I explained. "You stalled. You bought us valuable time and we survived because of it."

"Yeah, well, sorry about your werewolf."

I gave a small snort, like he had done so many times before. "He wasn't mine. Nor will he ever be."

Neville put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me to him. I felt tears slip out and land on his shirt.

"I guess that means I have issues, huh?" I asked quietly.

Neville chuckled, "I don't think so."

I heard a small scream from somewhere and saw that Pansy's boggart had morphed into Lord Voldemort.

He reached a pale hand forward towards Pansy.

"Riddikulus!" she cried. Voldemort was suddenly in a pink dress and had flowers in his new hair - apparently, to her, he was a red-head, like Ron.

"V-Very good, everyone," McGonnagall said, shakily. She glanced between all of us. "I'm sorry for this. You may go to your homes."


	21. Chapter 21

"You faced Voldemort and your scared of 'Mione and I dead, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry flushed, "Well-"

"And you!" Pansy rounded on me. "You were attackd by Selwyn in your own home and you are scared of Bella?"

I flinched at her name, "I-I don't want to talk about," I told her as we reached the courtyard and made our way to the Great Hall to pick up the kids.

Her eyes flickered to Neville, but he didn't answer.

"Pansy, leave her alone," Draco said quietly.

"So, you know?" Pansy accused Draco.

"Drop it, Pansy!" Draco growled.

"Draco-"

"Please," I insisted. "It's not something I want to talk about."

"I knew there was something going on with you and Professor-"

Pavarti's hand clamped over Lavender's mouth. I sent her a greateful look and she gave me a soft smile in return.

"Hey," Neville greeted the kids as they swung all over him when we reached the Great Hall.

"Hey, Daddy!" they cried. Alice took my hand and gave me a tug. "Hey, Mummy!" she smiled.

I gave a small smile back, "Hey, Alice. Come on, let's go home."

We were the first people to leave the castle.

"How are you?" I asked Neville quietly as we settled in our room.

He shook his head, "I'm doing fine. How are you?"

I was quiet a moment, "Okay."

"I should have listened to Draco-"

"No," I said immediately. "I'm glad you didn't. Really. I needed to do that."

He was silent a moment, before he stood up and walked to the closet, pulling his shirt off, "You still love him, don't you?"

I was quiet as I thought. Remus. Yes, I did love Remus in a way. But since I've been married to Neville, I've only thought of him maybe a handful of times. And it was the beginning of December. If I loved him like I did before, I would have thought more of him... right? I glanced at Neville, seeing him making himself busy folding his clothes as he put them in the hamper. "No. Not like I did. We never had anything in the first place, so I really am not having such a drastic withdrawal. I love him, yes, but not as I did."

"Oh," Neville said, glancing at me. I nodded once in agreement. Oh, indeed.

"What about you and Luna? You two were very close, weren't you?"

He shrugged, sitting down beside me, "We broke up. It was mutual. She was leaving, I wasn't really as into it as I was when we first started dating. We were slowly falling apart and I guess I didn't like her as much. Don't get me wrong," he added hastilly when he saw my shocked expression. "She's great. Really nice, but... like Gran said, a little odd and not for me."

"Oh," I returned.

He snorted and I gave a small laugh before crawling under the covers of the bed.

Neville wrapped his arm around me, as always, and pressed a kiss to my neck. I leaned into it. "I think I'm starting to fall for you," he whispered in my ear.

I felt my heart stop beating as I glanced at him, "What?"

He bit his lip, as he did when he suddennly lost his nerve, "I think I'm beginning to fall for you."

I let out a breath and felt my face split into a smile. I kissed Neville softly and he relaxed. "If that's true, then I know I'm starting to fall for you."

"You know?" he asked as I leaned back slightly.

I nodded and gave him a small peck on the tip of his nose.

He tried to return it, but I tilted my head up and he met my lips. I smiled deviously and he chuckled, "Cheater."

"Teaser," I countered.

"Teaser?" Neville asked. "You're the tease!"

I giggled as he flipped me onto my back and pressed kisses to my collar bone, him hovering over me. His muscles in his arms tensed as I moaned. God, he did things to me...

"Is it safe?" Neville asked.

I nodded, "Always. It's even encouraged to have sex to induce labor."

He pushed my tank top up to my slight bulge of a stomach and peppered it with kisses. "I can't believe we found nothing."

"I have a few places to look," I told him vaguely.

He chuckled, "Only you."

He pressed his lips to my own before I could ask what that was supposed to mean. I didn't care after he pulled away. My mind was completely focused on him.


	22. Chapter 22

We awoke to the sound of the train whistle as it pulled into the station. Seven in the morning. We had four hours.

I excitedly jumped up, ignoring Neville as he fell out of bed, completely naked.

"Cover up, dear," I scolded, but it was ruined as I laughed.

He groaned and grabbed the comforter, pulling it over him. "Five more minutes."

"Fine," I sighed. "But I'm going to get the kids packed."

I practically ran from the room and opened the kids door quietly. Alice was up, obviously excited. Oliver was still out like a light. Like his daddy.

"Come on," I whispered to Alice. I pulled a small trunk out from under her bed. I flipped it open. "Pack what you want to take to Gran's, alright? Nothing you don't need. I'll wake your brother up."

"Okay," She whispered back and excitedly grabbed all her stuffed animals and pushing them in the trunk.

"Fourteen outfits, too, Alice," I told her before she packed it too full.

I pulled the blanket down to Oliver's bed and smiled as I saw him clutching Neville's baby blanket Augusta had dropped off after Ollie asked for it. "Wake up, sleepy-head," I said softly, playing with his hair.

He pulled the deep red blanket over his face and gave a whine that was muffled.

"We get to see Gran today," I told him. "And ride the train!"

He opened his eyes, staring at me, "Really?" I nodded, smiling as he sat up, wide awake. "Yay!"

"I'll get you packed. Why don't you go wake up Daddy?"

"Okay!"

I packed a few clothes, his winter coat, and boots. When I finished, I gestured for Alice to stop trying to push everything she owned into the trunk.

"Here, Alice. Do you really need your entire barbie collection?"

"Yes!" she insisted.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty to do," I told her. "I promise."

She frowned, "But Gran has no kids."

I ruffled her hair, "I'm sure we'll find something."

She sighed and began to take out a few barbies she didn't like, "Alright."

"And we're having Christmas there. You'll want room for your presents, right?"

She lit up and hurriedly pulled more things out.

"I'll go make breakfast," I laughed under my breath.

Neville was up, flipping pancakes, when I walked down the stairs. Oliver zoomed past me, saying something about packing Tommy – a dinosaur he got for his third birthday.

That reminded me of birthday's... I didn't know Alice's or Oliver's.

I walked into the kitchen and gave a tired looking Neville a smile. "So, I've been thinking."

"You want chocolate chip?" Neville offered. I thought about it, but then nodded, my mouth watering slightly. "Now what are you worrying your pretty little head over?"

I rolled my eyes, but pushed myself up on the counter, "Your grandmother's going to notice as soon as I walk through that door."

"Actually, she's meeting us at the station. And I don't think so. You look the same to me."

I frowned slightly and glanced down at my stomach before meeting his eyes, "Well, I think so."

"I know she won't," Neville promised. "Now, let's eat."

He flipped the pancakes onto a plate. "Neville?" I asked as he started another batch.

"Hmm?" he glanced slightly back at me, but not removing his eyes from his ingredient stirring.

"What's your family like?"

He paused what he was doing and glanced at me, seeing me biting my lip nervously and running my fingers through my hair. He quirked his lips and then laughed.

"You're worried about my family? I'm worried about the wedding, and that's months away. But no, you shouldn't worry about my family. Believe me, they're harmless." He paused as he flipped the batter onto the pan. "And they're your family too."

"What are they like?" I repeated.

He shook his head, obviously amused at my distress, "I'll give you the entire lecture on the train. You may want to take notes."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he laughed loudly and slid off the counter. "Fine, then, I will pack up my parchment. And a few bottles of ink." I made a show of walking out the kitchen, before turning to face him. "Red quill or eagle?"

Neville grinned, "Eagle."

"I thought so," I sniffed playfully. I turned and headed back up the stairs where I finished repacking Neville's trunk, and then my own. I shrunk the kids trunks, making them half sized, and placed them in Neville's case, as he had far more room than I did...

"Let's go eat breakfast," I urged the kids from packing a hend-held bag for them. I didn't want to bring any more stuff.

I rubbed my temples as we sat down on the train, having our own compartment. When the kids left, to find Lily and James, and Draco – Alice had a crush on him, much to Neville's displeasure – I sighed and laid down on the seat. Neville chuckled from across from me, "Tired?"

"Yes. I couldn't sleep at all last night," I told him, my eyes shutting. "I packed my trunk fifteen times. I cleaned the bathroom three. And I found my earring I lost last month under the bed... I wonder how it got there?"

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Neville asked.

I peeked open an eye to look at him, shrugging, "Thinking."

"About?"

I shrugged yet again, "The future."

"The future?" Neville raised an eyebrow, "Like space and all that Muggle-y idea of the future?"

I snorted, "No. Not like that."

He shrugged, "Worth a guess."

"So, your family."

"Uncle Alfred," he started immediately, "Loves fish. That's all he'll eat. Something seafood. Aunt Emagine, his wife, is about as enthused about fish as Order members are for having a Death Eater as a buddy."

I snorted, "So she hates fish?"

"Hates is a little too nice," Neville told me. "She loathes it," he chckled. "And then there's Gran. Huge Griffins fan. And, well, we kind of own the team."

My eyes flew open, "You own the Griffins? I thought your Gran was just a fan!"

"Well, my dad did," Neville answered sheepishly, his cheeks tinging colors. "And in his will, it would be passed to me when I was of age. So I own it now, but-"

"And you never told me this?" I acussed, now sitting straight up.

He shrugged, "It didn't seem important."

"I'm definitely buying you a dictionary," I muttered.

He smirked. "Anyways, Gran hates cooking. She's having everything made for Christmas dinner being done by my aunts. And the family isn't very young, so you'll be forced to listen to the stories of their years-"

"Believe me, I'm sure it's nothing I haven't heard before," I assured him. "I've had my share of lengthy grandmothers."

"Grans sister, Muriel, is Ron's aunt. She'll be there. Smells like mothballs, don't stand too close. And when she hugs you, hold your breath," I reached over and smacked his leg, before settling back. "And Gran's brother, Herbert. He's nasty. Hates everyone. Sits in the corner with a brandy and complains about everything and everyone."

"Wonderful," I muttered.

"His wife Emily is amazing. She loves cooking and mostly cooks the Christmas dinner. And then there's Tritus, their son. He's alright, I guess. My parents age. And he mostly is listening to everything his wife, Miranda, says. She sort of controls him, I guess you could say. She's never had him out of line. Worse than Gran when she's angry. That's all."

"What about your mother's side?" I asked him quietly after I did a few things in my head. "You only mentioned your father's."

He shrugged, "No one knows. They were in a safe house, the same time my parents were. My mum is their secret keeper, still is. When she got in her state, she couldn't tell anyone how to retrieve them. Eventually, they'll come out of hiding, we hope. If not... we won't know."

I frowned, "No one knows?"

"My mum's too far gone. All the Aurors back then were trained to lock their memories in their heads, deep, deep down so no one could get it," I nodded, having read about this. "My mum, last minute, did so. And she did it so well, none of the healers can undo it. The healers almost succeeded on my dad, but it backfired and he went comatose. They didn't try it on my mum after that. There's nothing they can do for them anymore. Only my mum knows, and only her memory vault can unlock it."

I frowned, "Well, another thing to add to my list of reading."

"Hermione-"

"I wasn't asking permission," I told him simply. He let out a sigh and I gave him a bright smile, "Besides, I already went over some ideas with your grandmother that wouldn't harm your parents if it didn't work, but it might help."

"The Healers tried everything-"

"It's ancient magic," I told him simply. "I had to raid McGonnagall's office."

Neville laughed, "Hermione, since when did you steal from the Headmistress?"

I rolled my eyes, sitting up, and reaching for my trunk, "Since all the books on magical children were in there." I pulled out five books and flipped open a page, "But I haven't told you what I found because... if we make one, or even two, or three, stay. They all do. Millie and Seamus want to keep theirs. They asked me if I knew anything, I told them I was looking. And Harry and Hannah as well. That's six. Out of fourteen."

"We only have three months," Neville told me.

I nodded, grabbing another book and showing him the passage on the page, "But the process of getting them to remain, it's so horrible. I'm horrified just reading it. And the chances of them forgetting are so slim. I don't know if it's worth it, Neville."

He swallowed as he read it and glanced at me, "This is the only way?"

"That I've found," I told him quietly. "I told Harry, and he mentioned it to Hannah. But, the process takes two months."

"We'd have to start as soon as break's over."

I nodded, "Exactly. And the other's-"

"Haven't agreed," Neville said quietly.

I nodded and glanced at the door to the compartment, which was shut. "I know Blaise and Lavender haven't gotten along well. And I heard Lavender say that she couldn't raise kids with him if he won't touch her. I can't do that to them, Neville," I told him quietly. "It's selfish and-"

"There's got to be another way," Neville told me. "Tomorrow, I'll take you to the library. It's full of ancient stuff like this."

"The library?" I asked, my eyes widening. I sat up straighter.

He chuckled, "Yes, the library. It's in Oxford. Warded section. I guarantee that we'll find something worth it there."

I felt my eyes light up, "Oxford?"

He nodded, "I'm sure Gran'll want to watch the kids. And then when we get back, all the relatives will start to arrive."

I think I grimaced, "So soon?"

He laughed, "Sorry."

I gave a sigh, "Well, sooner is better than later."

"And on the twentieth, I go Christmas shopping. I need you to come with... if that's alright?"

I smiled, and nodded, "Of course. I'll need your help."

He nodded and handed me back the book. "Good. Let's not worry," he gave me a brief wink. "We have plenty of time."

I sighed and leaned against the wall, looking out my window as my arms curled around my stomach. "A few days isn't plenty."

"Gran'll just smother you," Neville insisted. "Honestly."

"She specifically told me to remember contraception."

"And me," Neville snorted. "She'll blame me for all of it, don't worry about that."

I smiled at that, "I can't let you take all the blame."

"Don't you worry about that," Neville laughed. "I took you as my victim. It's only natural I get the blame."

I rolled my eyes, "No, we're both responsible."

"But you did seduce me."

I giggled and crossed my arms across my chest, "You fell for my advances."

"Will you two stop talking about your sex life?" A voice groaned from the door.

I blushed a bright red, as did Neville, as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini stood at the door.

"Well it's not like you don't talk about yours," I returned, smirking.

"Bushy-haired know-it-tall," Draco smirked back.

"Ferret."

"Ladies, ladies," Blaise made a tone-it-down gesture with his hands. "Calm down."

"Shove off," Draco muttered, shooting his mate a look.

"Can you please skip to the part where you tell us why you're here?" Neville laughed at their banter.

"Yes, right..." Draco took a moment to build suspense. Jerk. "You see, I find that Pavarti is rather... withdrawn lately. I asked Padma, yes, Granger, I've tried, and she doesn't know the problem. So, Granger, will you talk to her?"

I gasped in shock. Blaise nodded, "I know, I urged him to check with Madam Pomfrey before we left, but he would hear none of it. He insisted he speak to you."

I stood and pressed my hand to Draco's forhead, ignoring his annoyed look, "Draco, are you alright? Did you just ask me for help?"

He rolled his eyes, "Obviously, Granger. Oh, shut it, Longbottom-" Draco spat at Neville. Neville just was laughing harder. "I-I'm really worried about her."

I saw through his gray eyes that he truly was worried. They had started to care for each other on some level, may it be love or otherwise. "Alright, where is she?"

He relaxed, obviously sensing the humility over, "Yes, right, where is she? Uh... Blaise?"

"With Padma and Ginny in the seventh year car," Blaise answered boredly.

"How's Lav?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow as I set my book down beside my previous seat.

"Fine, I guess," Blaise shrugged. "She doesn't talk much."

Neville choked on his tongue, "That's amazing. Never heard of that before."

Blaise grimaced, "Yeah... We don't talk much."

I knew they didn't really get along, but it still hurt to see Lavender and him suffer for it. She really thought it was because of her lycanthropy.

"Why don't you try?" I offered as I took a step out of the compartment. I saw the shock on his face at the mere suggestion I threw at him.

I left to find Pavarti.


	23. Chapter 23

"He's... distant," was her reason. "I feel like I'm doing something wrong. He's taking me to meet his mum - she's been released on house arrest, you know. I think I'm going to be scared out of my wits, Hermione."

Padma rolled her eyes as she read Witch Weekly. Ginny, however, didn't like being silent, "And he sent Hermione here for you."

"He shouldn't scare you, Pavarti," I insisted. "You know better than anyone he's changed."

"No, it's not him, nor his mum I'm worried about, "Pavarti insisted. "I... I think I'm pregnant."

Padma's magazine fell from her shocked hands. "WHAT!"

Ginny's eyebrows shot up.

"Have you... noticed anything odd with your eldest?" I asked her gently.

She nodded slowly, "I... Sometimes Scorpious blanks out. Or I can't find him in bed at night."

"When did these start?" I inquire.

"A-A week ago," she admits.

I sigh, "Then, yes, you... you probably are pregnant."

"How would you know?" Ginny asks suspiciously.

"Experience," I grin mischeiviously. "But it's a secret until after Christmas."

"You're as well!" Pavarti whispers in a hushed voice.

"How far?" Padma asks.

"Since I had a hair attack and needed Pansy, Lav, and Millie's help," I told them. "When I got my new haircut, I guess. But, yes, we're... we're telling his family this Christmas."

"They're going to be so excited," Padma sighed. "But what do the kids flickering out have to do with anything?'

"The eldest - unless they're twins - disappear when you're six months pregnant," I told them. "Neville and I... we're trying to figure out a way to keep them with us. We don't want to lose them."

"I'm with you," Padma tells me. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing Kamala and Kesler."

"Nor I with Scorpious and Delilah. Draco and I may have our ups and downs, but when the time comes, I know he'll take it just as hard as I."

I hesitate. Do I tell them I'm researching?

"Neville and I are researching this holiday," I blurted.

Pavarti's eyebrows raise, "You are?"

I nodded, biting my lip as Ginny narrows her eyes, "We're close. But it's difficult. This magic is rare."

"Why not just ask Madame Pomfrey?"

"Tried," I admitted to Ginny, "She wouldn't budge. McGonnagall's office had little help." They shouldn't know about the horrendous acts that must be done to ensure the children's lives.

Pavarti was silent, but Padma spoke up, "We'll ask mum," she told me. "She was a healer in India. She might know some."

"And I'll ask my mum," Ginny told me. "Ron always talks about Hugo and Fred. I think he's as much in love with them as mum's become."

I nod slowly, "And Dean and Draco will agree?"

"No doubt about it," Padma told me.

Pavarti nodded slowly, "I think I can convince him. I'll have to tell him about the pregnancy though."

"Better to tell him before the train stops," Padma told her quietly. "You know his mother will be all over your two's business the moment you're on the platform."

"Then I'll go tell Neville we have the Potter's, Malfoy's, Finnigan's, Thomas's, and the Weasley's."

"Blaise and Lavender?" Ginny asked, and I could tell she was ignoring the Potter's name in that sentence.

"I haven't asked them yet. Blaise is still so caught up over Daphne. I told him he just needs to try with Lavender. She thinks it's because of her."

"Well," Padma sighs, "Lavender isn't used to guys not being interested. And now that she's a werewolf, she hates herself. She's completely different than the girl I knew."

"I don't think she's once gossiped in the last four months we've spoken. I hadn't even seen her over the summer."

I sighed, "Well, we can only hope that she'll become... more like her normal self." But not exactly like it. That's just scare Blaise away.

"Oh, we're almost back!" Ginny gushed suddenly as we spotted farms passing us. Indeed, we were.

"I better go find the kids. See you guys! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas," they returned and I headed off to find Alice and Oliver. Of course, they're absolutely filthy.

Don't they ever mop the floors?


	24. Chapter 24

"But mum!" Oliver whined as I set him on the sink in the bathroom, washing off his face.

"You're the one that got dirty. So I have to wash you off before we go meet Gran," I sighed.

Alice pouted and washed her hands glumly. I just rolled my eyes.

"What happened to them?" Neville asked in surprise when I spotted him in the hall.

"Apparently, a toad was hopping through the hall and the children decided to chase it," I sighed. "Kids."

He laughed lightly and picked up a still filthy Oliver, flicking his wand to get rid of the dust. I found myself smiling at the sound, because, well... it was so genuine and it just made me want to smile. I didn't think much of it.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked a moment later. I blinked, realizing I was staring at him. The traitor blush rose on my cheeks as I nodded.

"Yeah... um, just thinking. Let's get our things, yeah?"

It wasn't even five minutes later that we reached the platform. Neville pulled the trunks and Oliver off with him first and as I passed him my trunk, as I couldn't take Alice and the trunk at the same time, he offered his hand to help me down. I took it, gratefully, and hopped onto the platform. It was bustling with people everywhere.

"This way," Neville tugged my hand gently and I saw that our trunks were now on a cart and being pushed with the help of Oliver towards a woman with a vulture hat on. Of course.

I smiled widely and hugged Augusta as she kissed my cheeks roughly, "So good to see you darling! Have you gained weight?" she glanced at me. "It suits you, dear."

I glanced down at myself, was it that noticable? "Um, thank you."

"Quite alright, dear, Ollie! Allie!" she smothered the children before giving Neville a few wet kisses, and smearing her lipstick. By the way Neville blushed, I could tell he wasn't used to that happening in public. "You've grown so much!"

"Gran, why don't we get to the house before you start to drag on all day?" Neville offered.

"That'd be wise," she smiled. "In you go."

I glanced at Neville, uncertain, and he gave me a reassuring smile as he held out his hand to the book in Augusta's own. "It's a portkey."

"Oh," I said stupidly. I placed Alice and Oliver's hand on there before placing my own. My fingertips lightly brushed against Neville's as we began to spin in the air. Please, don't let the kids get sick. Please, please, please.

The estate, I gasped in my eyes meeting it, was completely worth having twigs in my hair.

I tried to untangle them from my curls, but they wouldn't budge. I wasn't really trying anyway. The home was like the Burrow in structure, but it was infinitely more modern and gorgeous. I could see a fence with a few sheep attached to the left and a large greenhouse to the right.

Snow was lightly frosting the ground, causing me to shiver slightly. But it made the house glisten with an angelic glow.

"Like it?" Neville asked, picking up Alice as she shivered.

I nodded, not able to speak. I loved it.

"Good," Neville laughed. I picked up Oliver and used him for warmth as Augusta, Neville, and I walked up the path.

"It's beautiful here," I murmured, glancing around at the sprawling land. Not a single house in sight.

"The Home has owned this land for centuries," Augusta told me lightly, her steps crunching beside me. "We own nearly fifty acres around us."

"Wow," I didn't think that was how big the land was.

"Wow indeed. We hope you like it here, as it's your home too," Augusta told me, before rushing ahead and opening the door. Neville glanced at me.

"Do you really like it or are you just saying that?"

"I love it," I insisted. "It's magnificent. I've never seen something like this before."

He gave a breath of relief that cast a cloud into the air, "Good. Come on, it's warm inside."

Augusta swung open the door and a large living room was revealed. There were couches of all colors around a fireplace and I saw many card decks and a stack of newspapers. The walls were faded wall paper, and the scent smelt of Grimmauld Place. Old, but home.

"You have a lovely home," I insisted.

Neville rolled his eyes and squeezed my hand. Alice and Oliver stood shyly at our feet.

"Thank you, dear. Come, you can drop your things off here. We can get them later. Now, Neville, why don't you show Hermione around? You two can sleep in your bedroom. The kids can take the guest room on the second floor," Gran told Neville.

"Alright, thanks, Gran."

"Anything for you guys," Augusta grinned at us. "Now, dinner's in an hour. Get cleaned up, okay?"

I nodded and took Ollie's hand. And then I followed Neville across the living room while Augusta headed to the kitchen, I assumed. We reached the landing of the second floor and Neville opened a door.

Alice squealed and ran to a bed that had pink covers on it. Ollie let go of me and ran to the green one.

"This is your room," Neville told them.

"Yay!" Alice cried.

She flopped on her bed and giggled helplessly.

"Stay put while I show Mummy where our room is."

They didn't seem to care as we left. I followed Neville up two more flights of stairs.

"How many floors are there?" I panted, looking down the seemingly endless railing.

"Six," Neville grinned at me. "Gran gets the top floor to herself now that Grandad's gone." He stopped at a door that had golden paint flaking off of it. "Right, this is my room. Our room now, really."

He pushed open the door and I was suprised at the Earthy tones to it. The floor was covered in neutral rugs - beige and creams - and the walls were painted a dark brown - like dirt. I spun around as I stepped inside, smiling. "It's amazing! I wasn't expecting this at all."

He had a tall armoire that was cherry wood and another smaller dresser on the other side of the room with pictures, some quill, parchment, and ink wells. I even noticed some wax for a seal. His bed sat in the middle of the room and the blankets were stark white. Or maybe ivory.

I ran my fingers over the seemingly heavy fabric to discover it was suede. "Wow."

"What were you expecting, then?" Neville chuckled, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, I was expecting some Griffins posters, some plants, something other than this. I really like this, though." My eyes sparkled as I spotted a brass fixture of a lion on his dresser. "Really like this."

Neville chuckled, "I'm glad. Half of the armoire is cleared out. That's your half. And well, my dresser has a few drawers that have been empty since forever for your things too."

I gave him a soft smile, "Thanks... you didn't have to-"

"Well it was already empty, so it's fine," Neville interrupted. "And there's a bathroom attached through here." He pushed himself off the wall and opened a door attached just to the right of his armoire.

"Wow. This place is huge."

"Magic," Neville told me, winking.

I peeked inside the bathroom and saw pure white marble. Everything seemed to be one huge piece...

"Okay, if that bathtub is a jacuzzi..." I trailed off as I blinked at it. "I may never leave this bathroom."

He chuckled, "Yes, it's a jacuzzi."

I squealed, glancing at Neville, "Really?"

He nodded, amused, "Yes."

I flung my arms around him, "This is going to be the best holiday ever!"

"If I knew you just needed a jacuzzi to make this a great experience, I would have told you that in September."

I giggled and kissed his cheek as I pulled away, "No way. Because then I'd be antsy."

"Well, I can stand you a little antsy," Neville whispered, and he captured my lips.

I giggled against him and wound my arms tighter around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Hermione, dear, I forgot to ask-" I gasped and jumped away from Neville as if I had been burned as Augusta abruptly entered the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear," she seemed pleased with herself. My face burned and I pressed it against Neville's chest as he chuckled. "But, Hermione, are you allergic to anything?"

"Pomegranates," I told her, looking up. "I swell like a balloon."

Augusta frowned slightly, "Very well. I will strictly keep them away from you, dear."

She left suddenly and I glanced at Neville, my face still flaming, "Is it me? Or does she seem a little too happy about running into us?"

"Oh, I spotted it to," Neville told me. "Now, where were we?"

I giggled and kissed him lightly. And I remembered in September thinking that he was an awkward, shy young man. Now... Merlin, I was falling for this man!

"We should clean up," Neville said as he broke away.

"Agreed," I nodded. He let me use the sink to splash my face before he stared at himself. I stopped in the threshold of the bathroom and glanced at him. I waited a moment but he didn't look away. "You okay?"

He blinked suddenly and looked at me, "Sorry?"

"Are you okay?" I repeated.

He nodded, "Yeah, why?"

I glanced at the mirror, and then him, "You were staring at the mirror, like lost in thought."

"Just thinking."

"Oh, okay," I said slowly.

He left the bathroom and I followed him to the kid's bedroom.

"I'm going to see if your Gran needs any help, alright?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yeah, sure," Neville smiled down at me.

I practically flew down the stairs and ran into the kitchen.

"Woah, slow down, dear!" Augusta cried as I opened the door. "Take a seat. Dinner's almost done. Is everything alright?"

I nodded slowly, clearing my throat. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, no, dear. All that's needed to be done is it to finish cooking," she assured me, sitting on the stool beside me. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, no dear, just take a seat. You can keep me company. I hate cooking."

I offered her a smile and took a seat at the island. "How have you been?"

"Great, dear. A little slow. I fear my age is getting to me," she winked. "Have I ever told you about my husband?"

I shook my head, "Not to my recollection."

"Well, I'll tell you now. His name was Franklin Hubert Longbottom," she told me. "The handsomest lad I've ever known. We both were in Gryffindor together, always together. We started to date in our fifth year, and had been together ever since. He founded the Griffins, you know."

I nodded, though I hadn't known.

"He loved Quidittch. Put his heart and soul into it. Sometimes I feel as though he married the game." She shook her head. "He passed away in Neville's fourth year, near the start of the second task, I believe. It hit Neville hard."

I frowned, "That's horrible... I'm sorry."

"The old fool was flying around and a bird," she pressed her hand to her chest. "Hit him right here. He fell back off the broom. Died doing what he loved. It's more than I can say for some, at least."

I nodded, "He sounds like an excellent man."

"Oh, he was," she sent me a smile. "His portraits around here somewhere. He'd never tell me where he put it, of course, but if you find it, I'm sure you'll know." I nodded. "Tell the others dinner is ready, please?"

I nodded slowly, "Okay." I stopped at the door. "And Augusta?"

"Yes, dear?" she turned and looked at me. I sent her a smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem, dear."


	25. Chapter 25

Neville took my bulging bag. "I don't see why you didn't just use the copying charm," Neville told me, taking my bag full of scrolls I took notes on.

"Because I don't need all the books," I told him. "Just the passages that helped."

"So, what'd you find?"

I grinned at him, "Loads. I'll tell you tonight after... your family meets me."

"Relax. It'll be fine."

He took my arm and apparated.

It didn't help me relax.

"There she is!" Augusta cried. I spotted a broody old man beside her, a glass of alcohol in his hand. I had a feeling this was Herbert. Behind him, I spotted a nice looking woman with her salty hair in a whispy bun atop her head. Emily? "Herbert, this is my daughter-in-law Hermione. Hermione, this is Herbert, my brother, and his wife, Emily."

I gave a bright smile and Herbert just scowled at me, turning to Neville, "Could have done better." And then he walked off to the dark corner of the room. I felt my smile falter slightly. Not how I wanted to start getting to know my husband's family.

"Ignore him," a kind voice greeted me. I looked up to see Emily standing where Herbert had just been. "It's lovely to meet you, dear. I have a feeling we're going to get along quite well."

"I can only hope so," I admitted. I was shocked when she gave me a hug instead of a handshake, but Neville didn't seem surprised.

"Come, do you want a glass of wine?" she asked me.

"Me?" I asked, surprised. I shook my head immediately, "No, thank you. I- I don't drink much."

"Oh, one glass?" Augusta insisted.

I glanced at Neville for help, "I can't, really. I don't like the taste, sorry."

"Oh, it's alright, dear," Emily smiled. "Don't force her, Augusta. Do you mind helping me in the kitchen, Hermione? I could use an extra pair of hands."

I really was starting to like her. "Oh, of course! I'd be happy to!"

Neville gave me a kiss on the cheek, whispering that he'd take my bag upstairs. I thanked him quietly and followed Emily into the kitchen.

"So, Augusta tells me you're allergic to pomegranates?"

I nodded, "Yeah, funny. Neville is as well, so I guess it's a good thing we're paired together?"

She laughed, "So I take it Augusta still shoves that juice down his throat every Christmas?"

"That's what he tells me anyway," I told her.

She smiled at me, "I like you, Hermione. Now, do you mind putting the peas on the table? Oh, and if you see Herbert, avoid him. He's not very kind the first time he meets someone... nor the second..."

I nodded, giving her a smile, and took a bowl of hot peas and made my way to the dining room, placing them in the center of the table. After placing a few more items, more people started to arrive.

"Sorry, Aunt Emily, but Gran needs to steal Hermione," Neville said, coming into the kitchen. We were seated in the middle of the kitchen, chatting as we waited for the turkey to finish cooking.

"Oh, I guess I can spare her. But bring her back, Neville," Emily warned.

"No promises," Neville grinned, taking my hand and pulling me gently from the room. I was taken to the living room where more people had arrived. An elderly woman with bright red hair looked familiar.

"Hermione!" she cried, hugging me.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked, laughing. "It's great to see you! I haven't seen you since Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Muriel Weasley laughed lightly, "Well, I'm glad to finally see you too! Come, come, meet the rest of us."

"This is my Uncle Alfred," Neville told me. "He's Emily's father. And my Aunt Emagine, his wife." I smiled at the elderly couple, easily older than Augusta by a few years. They looked alike. Both of their smiles were bright and their green eyes filled with mirth. Alfred was tall, lean, and showed signs of age by the way he clutched his cane. Emagine was short, plump, and held herself up with dignity.

Neville guided me to another couple and they were younger. Infinitely younger than the others. They looked my parents age. "Tritus, Uncle Herbert and Aunt Emily's son." The dark haired man had a thin pair of reading glasses on and he smiled brightly at me, taking my hand.

"Welcome to the family, my dear. I've heard great things about you," Tritus smiled.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you," I told him.

"This is my lovely wife, Miranda," Tritus introduced.

I smiled shyly at her, "Hello."

"Welcome, dear!" she said brightly. Her blonde hair was curled around her shoulders. And she had a kind smile to her hazel eyes.

"You've met my entire family," Neville told me proudly. "Congrats."

That was all?

"Dinner's served!" Emily called.

That was all it took to get into the dining room. I was amazed at how well they were together. They laughed, told stories, and all seemed to like each other. Except for Herbert. He just watched everyone, sipping from his alcoholic beverage.

"Can you honestly believe it?" Augusta cried. "I mean, look at you!"

It was the fifth time she gushed about Neville and I getting married.

I glanced at Neville, and he just chuckled, "Gran. I think they got the point the first time."

"Right, but still! Hermione, dear, you're the sweetest girl I've ever met and-"

"Augusta, you're scaring the girl," Herbert said suddenly. "Leave her alone."

It was the first time he said anything remotely civil towards me... even though he wasn't speaking to me.

"Sorry," Augusta laughed, sipping from her own drink.

"So, when are you and Neville going to settle down at start a family?" Emagine asked.

I choked on my water, surprised at the question. Neville and I talked about it. When to tell them. Before Christmas Day... I glanced at Neville, "Uh..."

He took my hand under the table, giving me a silent question. Tell them now?

I shrugged slightly and could feel everyone's eyes on us.

Neville bit his lip a moment and I nodded slightly.

His face split into a wide grin, making me glad I chose now. I'd say yes at any moment as long as I could see that smile.

He stood up suddenly and pulled me up with him. I swallowed hard, like I just swallowed a lemon. Oh my god. I was going to be sick.

"We have an announcement to make," Neville said to them. I squeezed his hand tightly and we locked eyes for a moment.

I gave a shy smile, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh! I knew it!" Augusta cried, lauching up out of her seat to embrace me. "Congratulations!"

I gave a small sigh of relief as she let me go and hugged Neville tightly.

"When are you due?" Miranda asked, approaching me next.

"Uh... June," I admitted.

She squealed, hugging me, "Oh, congrats! I've always wanted children, but I guess I can settle with a baby cousin!"

I laughed at that and was tackled by Emily. "I'm going to be a great aunt!"

"You already are, Aunt Emily," Neville told her.

"A great great aunt, then," Emily declared.

"Is that why you wouldn't take a glass of wine?" Muriel asked.

"Guilty," I admitted.

"Then we shall all drink to the news!" Alfred declared, rising his glass. Herbert seemed happy with this and downed his brandy before starting on another glass... how was he still sober?


	26. Chapter 26

The Longbottom's knew how to have a good time. After dessert - which I helped Emily bring out from the kitchen, cream brulee - we all settled in the living room and while the others talked, Emily, Emagine, Augusta, and Muriel got Miranda and I to look at baby pictures of Neville and of themselves. I will admit, it was entertaining. Especially when I heard the stories behind them.

"Careful!" Miranda cried as Tritus accentally tripped over the lip of the rug and spilt his drink all over her dress.

"Sorry, dear!" he apologized, laughing slightly.

Miranda was furious and stood up, following him out into the hall. I can see what Neville meant about keeping him in line.

At around midnight, Alice and Oliver were starting to nod off, so I said my good nights and got them upstairs to bed.

"Sing us a Christmas song?"

I paused slightly, thinking before nodding. I tucked them into their beds before sitting at the foot of Oliver's. "I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
There is just one thing I need,  
I don't care about the presents,  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own,  
More than you can ever know  
Make my wish come true,  
All I want for Christmas is you," I sang softly.

After a few more soft verses, they were asleep, so I kissed their foreheads before quietly retreating from their room and closing the door. I winced slightly at the click the door made, but relaxed a second later.

"You ready for bed?" a voice said quietly.

I jumped, my hand flying to my heart. "Sorry, you scared me," I told Neville, giggling quietly. "But yes. I am. Are you?"

He smiled slightly, "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes, taking his hand, "Maybe?"

I sat on Neville's bed, brushing my hair thoughtfully, "I really like Miranda and Emily."

Neville chuckled, "They're the greatest. I've always known them, but I don't think I could imagine life without them."

"Everyone's just so great," I told him. "I mean, they're nice, funny, and kind -"

"Except for Uncle Herbert."

I giggled, smacking his arm as he passed. "I'm sure he's nice."

"Maybe he is," Neville told me. "You've just got to survive until New Years with him."

I raised an eyebrow, "They're staying all break?"

"Yeah," Neville nodded. "It's like a family tradition."

"And they won't... smother me, right?"

"Hard to say, really," Neville sighed dramatically. "Just try to avoid some hugs."

I smiled at that, "I'll try."

I set my brush into my trunk and laid down on the bed, turning to look at him, "Excited?"

"For?" I asked, confused.

He shrugged, "Christmas. Us. I don't know. Anything?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm excited for everything. For Christmas. For the baby... For us."

"They did take the news rather well," Neville admitted.

"I was a little worried they wouldn't," I said quietly.

"Why not?"

I shrugged quietly and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to his chest, "Because, I feared that perhaps..." I hesitated. "They might not have liked me."

"They do. Emily would not have asked you into the kitchen if she hadn't. And the rest of my Aunts wouldn't have been sitting with you while they told embarrassing stories. My Uncles... while we were sitting by the fire, I assure you, they couldn't stop talking about you."

I bit my lip, closing my eyes, "Really?"

"Mmhmm," he promised, and it was silent as we drifted off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

"This is madness," I declared as we stood at the corner of a Muggle street. Manchester. I loved the city but everyone was rushing to do their last minute shopping. It was pure chaos.

"Come on," he took my hand and pulled me through the crowd and into a Muggle knicknack shop.

"You're sure?" he asked.

I nodded as I looked at the pot. Elegant paintings were everywhere. And it so screamed something amazingly Emagine.

"And I've been meaning to get her a cookbook on everything not fish."

I laughed lightly, "Well, make it a dual gift, then? Both?"

"Merlin, you're a genius." I picked more gifts out with Neville and then promised I'd meet him at the door in a half hour. I had to shop for him.

As soon as he went off, I went straight to a woman that was shopping. A regular Muggle. "Excuse me, miss. I need your help."

"Of course, dear, what is it?"

"You see, my boyfriend and I... this is our first Christmas," I told her. "I don't know what to get him."

She just smiled kindly, "Oh, dear... well, that's understandable. Okay, can you tell me what he likes?"

I nodded, "He loves plants... and he's the sweetest man I've ever met. He's very brave and one of the best people to cheer me up..."

"Okay... what does he like to do?"

"Well..." I hestitated. "He has a garden and he loves to garden in it. And I was thinking of getting him a gardening something, but he has so much of that already... and, well, he loves to play with the kids..."

"Your kids?" the woman asked surprised. "My dear, you're no older than eighteen!"

"Oh, uh, no. It's-It's a school project."

"Oh! For a minute you had me worried," the woman gave a relieved breath. "Alright... well, he sounds like a very nice young man. Why don't you get him something he doesn't have but has been asking for for a while?"

I hesitated, "Okay..." I racked my brain before coming up with nothing. I put my head in my hands. "He's going to hate me!"

"Nonsense!" The woman insisted. "Now, do you love him?"

I was surprised by the emotions the question stirred up in me. Neville and I... we never really talked about love. But I felt... felt like I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't have anyone but him. "Yes, of course," I answered her honestly.

She smiled brightly, "Come with me."

She grabbed a few things off a shelf for herself before walking to the men's section of the store and to a very, very nice looking object. I felt my eyes widen. "Ma'am?"

"This is an item all men want, but none have the courage to ask."

"Ma'am... it's a..." I didn't even know the word, but I knew what it was.

"Yes, I know what it is. Does it scream him?"

I shook my head, "No... Nev doesn't do flashy stuff, really. It's not him."

"Alright, let's keep looking."

She showed me many more things, but I stopped at exactly what I had been looking for. The woman, who's name I hadn't gotten, smiled at me, patted me on the shoulder, and nodded. "It's perfect, my dear."

"Thank you so much," I started to say to her, but when I glanced at her, she was gone. I glanced around me, but spotted no one. So, instead, I sighed, grabbed the 'object' to gift, and walked to the clerk's desk.

After purchase, I walked around and ducked down by the door, pretending to tie my shoe, and transformed the object in my bag discreetly. Neville arrived a few moments later with nothing in his hands. I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Home?" He asked, offering his hand.

I nodded, taking it and curling my fingers around his own, "Home."

As we walked down the street, I spotted the woman that helped me shop, and her eyes followed us. She had to be in her mid-thirties, red hair like Mrs. Weasley's, and kind eyes. I gave her a smile before turning towards Neville. "So... Gran is going to be hovering non-stop, right?"

He nodded, "You saw her this morning. She barely left you alone long enough to pee."

I laughed and shrugged, "I have a wand. I can just lock the door."

"You could, if you want it to be knocked down," Neville informed me. We ducked into an alleyway and apparated as soon as the shadows covered us. No one ever saw us.


	28. Chapter 28

The Home was bustling with activity. Christmas was only in a few days and everyone was rushing around, doing last minute plans and decorating.

"Should we...?" I started to say, making Neville nod.

So I found Emily and helped her make tonights dinner. We were halfway through rolling dough before a shrill voice cried, "Emily! How dare you let Hermione cook. She can't do such a thing in her condition!"

"I-" I started to say, but Emily rolled her eyes, cutting me off.

"Augusta, she's not doing anything. She's rolling dough. She's not completely incompetent," Emily defended. "Besides, she wanted to help. Insisted even."

I blushed as Augusta raised an eyebrow at me, "I-I did. You all seemed busy and I wanted to help in some way-"

"Oh, well then, carry on," Augusta insisted. She turned to walk out of the kitchen and cried, "Herbert! Stop drinking and help with the lights!"

It reminded me of my family. We'd all do the same thing... but that was before the war.

I collapsed that night in the bed, exhausted, "I am about to pass out," I murmured to Neville, pulling the blankets up to my chin.

Neville nodded, in agreement, "Me too. Apparently, Herbert finds that a game of Quidditch was necessary..."

"I thought you didn't like flying," I said confused.

"I don't. That's why I looked like I was about to jump off the London Eye at dinner."

I giggled and kissed him quickly, "Well, it was very brave of you to go through."

"Try telling that to the broom. I crashed about five times."

My eyes widened, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Hermione," Neville laughed. "Just a few bruises."

I frowned at that and traced my hand on his bicep, which had an ugly purple bruise forming.

"Oh..." I kissed it lightly, "Well, get better soon."

The next morning, we discussed how to keep the children with us instead of them disappearing. It turns out, the easiest method we found would not affect the others. Only those attached to the parents. So, we began preparations.

I wrote a list to Neville of the ingredients for the potion and he stuffed it in his shirt pocket.

Christmas was upon us as soon as I opened my eyes the next second, it seemed. My breath fogged up the glass, the crisp morning air making me snuggle into my warm robe.

"Hermione?" I looked over my shoulder, seeing Neville in the doorway to the bathroom, a towel rubbing his hair dry.

"Hey," I smiled at him, "Happy Christmas."

He let the towel drop and I was given the immaculant view of his chest and muscled abs. I'd have to thank those heavy bags of soil and those pots sometime... He gave me a smile, walking over to the window, "Happy Christmas. You're up early."

I shrugged slightly, relaxing against his arms as they tightened around my midsection.

"Too excited," I admitted. "You're up early too."

His chin rested on my shoulder, and he breathed in deeply, "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, is everything alright?" I asked cautiously, meeting his eyes in the reflection of the window.

"Fine. Come on, let's go wake the kids?"

"Sure," I smiled, turning in his arms and kissing him quickly. Only, it wasn't quickly. His lips pressed against mine hungrilly and we sort of hovered in between the real world and a world with just us for a few more minutes before I broke away with a gasp. "Santa."

Neville chuckled, "I don't look like Santa. At least, not for a few more years."

My giggle escaped me before I could stop it and I ran my fingers along his cheek slowly, "I don't know... You are starting to look ... fantastical."

He laughed, "Thanks... but that'd make you Mrs. Clause."

I grimaced, "Right, not for a few years."

I pressed my finger to Neville's lips as we got to the kids door. With my other finger, I counted down from three and then leaped onto Alice's bed. "Happy Christmas!" I giggled.

Alice's eyes popped open and she gasped, "No way!"

Neville was tickling Oliver awake and I giggled at the squeals he made. "Come on," I told her. "Presents!"

She and I were out of her bed and into the hall just as Oliver leaped from the bed. The Christmas tree was flowing with presents. Augusta and Emily were seated by the fire talking quietly and greeted us as we entered.

"Sorry to interrupt, Gran," Neville kissed his grandmother's cheek and I gave a small wave of apology as I was tugged to the tree.

"Careful!" I scolded. "There's no rush."

"Sorry, Mummy!" Oliver said.

"Yeah, sorry, Mum!" Alice agreed.

I shook my head, gently saying, "Why don't we wait for everyone before we open presents?"

"But they could be asleep forever!" Alice whinned.

"I'm sure, dear, that you'll live."

I convinced the kids they should eat and they listened... until everyone started to come downstairs. Alice scarfed the hot oatmeal and toast down her throat so fast I swore she scolded her tongue, but she was oblivious to the pain.

"Who's ready for presents?" Emily sang.

"Me! Me!" Oliver cried, his hand flinging into the air and hopping up and down. Neville chuckled and gave me a look.

"He gets that from you."

I gasped, mocking being insulted, and elbowed Neville in the stomach. "Shut up."

"Whatever," Herbert mumbled to his wife, a brandy already in his hand. Does he ever not have a drink?

"Wait," Miranda scolded. "Remember the tradition. I know we have little ones-"

"Alright, alright, gather around," Augusta insisted. I glanced at Neville, not quite sure what we were doing, but followed the others. Alice and Oliver grumbled and stood between Neville and I. We took hands.

"Neville," Alfred spoke. "I think since you've found this lovely wife and have these lovely children, it's your turn to say it."

Say what?

But Neville seemed to know and cleared his throat, flushing a little, "Right, um..." Neville gave me a soft smile before continuing. "We are very thankful for all that's happened in the last year. For surviving the war. For having family. And for be together. None of it would have been possible without a little faith, a little strong will, and Harry Potter."

There were a few chuckles at that and I smiled wryly at the floor. None of us would be here if Harry hadn't saved the world. And that was the truth.

"We are thankful for love, for life, and for magic. And may our bellies never be empty and our hearts never be broken."

"Aye!" Tritus, Herbert, and Alfred agreed. I gave a nod of agreement and we all let go of each others hands.

We just stared at each other a minute, until Alice broke in, "Can we open presents now?"

Neville laughed, "Yes."


	29. Chapter 29

Neville pulled me half onto his lap as we sat down and a pile of presents magically floated over to us, resting on the small space left to Neville's right. He grabbed a present and, keeping an arm firmly around my waist so I wouldn't slide off, handed it to me. "Yours."

I snatched another present out of the pile and handed it to him, "Yours."

He smirked, "Together?"

At my nod, we met each others eyes and then tore open the paper. Immediately, I wish I hadn't. George. I grimaced as the ink underneath the paper stained my hands, but thankfully disappeared as soon as it dripped into my jeans.

"George?" Neville guessed.

"Unfortunately," I muttered. I thought it best to magic the ink away and opened the car attached.

_Hermey,  
Took your advice and made kid friendly products, especially ones that parents can't freak out about. Ronnikins and his weasels are going to have the largest variety of pranking material Hogwarts has ever seen. See you soon?  
Your favorite Weasley,  
Georgie_

"Favorite Weasley," I muttered darkly. Neville just chuckled and held up a sweater that only Mrs. Weasley could have made with a dark crimson N. I giggled slightly and nodded, "It's ... dashing on you."

I grabbed two presents out of the pile, one remaining in my lap, the other going to him. "You open mine last," I explained. After a few books from my friends and a nice scarf from Mrs. Weasley, it was just Neville's present left.

"Here," I passed him the object on my lap. It wasn't large. Perhaps shoe box in size. He took it gently before pulling a present I had failed to see out of his shirt pocket. "On three?"

He smirked, nodding in agreement before handing me a long slender package. I bit my lip, and quietly counted. "One... Two... Three." I ripped the paper off slowly, and was presented with a jewelery box. It was a necklace box, that much I could tell. The velvet was golden and seemed to shimer in the morning light. "Neville..." I looked up to see him watching me, his present untouched.

"Open it," he urged.

So I did and was not prepared for what I saw. Diamonds. They were small, which I appreciated. They weren't flashy or large. They were small, and modest. And I found myself thinking I was just like this necklace. It represented me. An 'HJL' was engraved onto a shield on a pendant and an eagle rested on top of it. I ran my finger over the diamond eyes and then the rubies that were engraved around my name in the gold plating. Gryffindor colors.

"It's beautiful, Neville," I said quietly. It truly was. The gold shone brilliantly and the colors would always be dear to me because I was a Gryffindor and I'd always be a Gryffindor.

"I have a ring," he said quietly, making me look up to him. "And if you're hurt or ill or ... or lost, this necklace will send a signal to me, and I'll know exactly what's wrong or where you are."

I was touched, amazed he could even be giving me a gift like this, "Neville, this is..." I gave him a smile. "The best present ever. Thank you so much."

He chuckled, "I'm glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn't... it was my mother's."

That just made it that much more special, "I truly do love it. Put it on me, please?"

He reached for the box, setting my own gift for him on my lap before having me turn around. I pulled my hair up and he fastened it easily. I spun around and kissed his cheek softly, "Thank you," I murmured.

He tinged pink a little and reached for his present. "Can I have a hint?"

"Don't shake it," I said as he raised to shake it.

"Is that my hint?" he smirked. I nodded, and he was quiet as he thought, "Um... a frog?"

"No," I giggled. "I know how Trevor is somewhere and probably lost."

"Right, it's probably wise... What about... a ..." he paused.

I giggled, "Just open it!"

So he did. And he looked surprised at what he saw. "A Hungarian Greed Weed?"

I nodded, "I know you've been looking everywhere for one... there's a little more."

Neville dug into the tissue paper of the box, and his eyes widened when he saw the small bag. "Hermione... do you know how rare these are?" The seeds to the Hungarian Greed Weed were in a bag.

"I know," I told him simply. "And that is why I got them for you."

"Hermione I..." his eyes traveled to the beautiful red flower in the glass case. I had put a stasis charm on it, putting it into a glass case I had gotten at the Muggle shop. The idea just came to me there. After much bribing and kind words, I convinced a friend to send them. She did without hesitation. "I don't know what to say. This is amazing."

I shrugged, "You don't have to say anything."

But of course, that wasn't enough for Neville. He thanked me profusely and pulled me in for a deep kiss.

"Rotten kids. Get a room," Herbert scolded from across the room. I blushed, pulling away as Neville laughed against my lips.

"Sorry, Uncle Herbert," Neville chuckled.

I felt my face burn in embarrassment. Merlin, I certainly wasn't making a good first impression.

Neville wound his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, and we watched the kids tear into their presents. Alice was excited over her books more than her clothes. And Oliver loved his GI Joe. I couldn't help but laugh as he immediately tore into the box and played with it, crashing it into the paper pile.

"Come, come," Augusta told my husband and children, "We leave for the hospital in an hour."

I set my tea cup down and glanced at my pajamas. "Oh, I need to take a shower."

"Go on," Neville told me. "I'll get the kids ready."

I kissed his cheek, "Thank you." I pushed my chair back, "Excuse me."

I kept a normal pace until the bedroom door shut behind me. Then I sprinted to my trunk, grabbing a nice skirt and blouse, and rushed into the bathroom. I would be meeting Neville's parents for the first time.

My shower has never been so thorough in my life. My skin felt raw and my hair was silky when it was dried. I did it in as elegant of a braid I could manage before sliding on the white blouse and red pencil skirt. My black heels did little for my short stature nor did it hide the slight baby bump I had. Though I could hide it with a baggy shirt, I wouldn't be able to for long.

"Ready?" A voice asked from the door. I turned to see it slightly ajar and Neville's eyes shut as he poked his head in.

I giggled, "Yes, Neville. Now, are you?'

He opened his eyes, and they widened even further as he took me in, "Wow, Hermione, you look amazing!"

"Is it too much?" I asked, worriedly, tugging my blouse. "Because-"

"It's perfect," he insisted. "You're gorgeous."

That caused me to blush in embarrassment, but I felt nice at the same time, "Thanks."

He kissed my cheek as he passed me and gestured to the bathroom door, "You done in there?"

I nodded, "All yours."

"The kids are dressed, teeth brushed, and playing in their room," Neville informed me.

I hesitated before asking, not sure how he'd take it, "Do you think your parents will... I mean, do you think they might-"

He interrupted me before I could finish, "They're... unable to speak, so you don't have to worry about making an impression."

"No, that's not it," I told him. "I mean, I am worried about making a bad impression, but I just wonder if the kids will, I don't know... make them get better?"

Neville shrugged, shaking his head, "It's been nearly twenty years. They aren't going to get better, Hermione."

I frowned as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I knew it was helpless to hope, but maybe they would get better. After what happened to my parents, I understood what it was like for your parents not to remember you. And Neville's been living with it much longer than I have.


	30. Chapter 30

The kids were enthusiastically playing with Tritus and Miranda, who seemed to decide to play chicken.

I rolled my eyes, watching them for a moment.

"Mummy!" Oliver cried, letting go of Tritus's neck and rushing to my side. "You look pretty!"

I smiled at him, "Thanks, honey. You look dashing yourself. Is that a tie?"

He had a nice button up and slacks on and smiled widely up at me, his bright red tie swinging the more he bounced on his toes. "Daddy put it on me!"

"You look all grown up," I insisted.

Neville appeared a few minutes later, fully dressed in a pair of slacks and a nice cardigan. I smiled softly upon seeing him, and just as I was about to say something, Augusta walked in, gushing, "Oh, don't you four look nice. Come on, let's go. Tritus, you really could clean up a little bit."

Miranda smirked, "Told you, dear."

"Shut up," Tritus muttered. Augusta patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Alright, Neville, Hermione, dears, why don't you take the Floo first?"

"Sure, Gran," Neville nodded. He picked up Oliver and headed to the fireplace. Alice took my hand, as though she had done this before, and I watched carefully as he took a handful of powder and called, "St. Mungos, Incurable Lobby."

Oliver and him were gone.

I took a deep breath and clutched a fistful of Floo powder. And I threw it in. "St. Mungos, Incurable Lobby."

I was sucked into the grate and made sure a firm grip was on Alice's arm. When I was spit out, I braced myself for falling flat on my face, knowing the force of the throw would knock me over. "Careful," Neville chuckled, his arm steadying me.

"Thanks," I gasped, righting myself and brushing the soot off my blouse before doing the same to Alice. Augusta was next and she ushered us to the receptionist's desk. The young woman there looked bored out of her mind and simply didn't want to be here on a holiday. I didn't blame her.

"We're here to see Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Sign in," she said, gesturing to the book in front of Neville. She caught his eye and suddenly straightened, "And allow me to escort you," she smiled at him. "I would be more than happy to help-"

"Oh, uh-" Neville didn't know what to say.

I narrowed my eyes at the girl, "Thanks, but I'm sure we know our way."

"Oh," she cringed at the look I was giving her. "Hermione Granger. Great to meet you! I'm a huge fan-"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure you are."

Neville signed us in before picking up Oliver and the woman's fliracious smile turned into a glare she directed my way. Yeah, that's right, I was here first.

As soon as we got into the hallway, Miranda and Tritus appeared, Tritus laughing silently until Miranda elbowed him.

"I think you did well, dear," Augusta told me. "She was an attention grabbing young girl that doesn't care about anything other than getting-"

"Aunt Augusta," Miranda interrupted gently. "Perhaps we shouldn't insult the staff, okay? We don't want to get kicked out."

Augusta sighed, but obliged and turned to face the front. But not before she sent me a wink. I smirked at that.

Neville, however, hadn't said anything to me since the encounter with the tart.

"Here we are," Augusta declared, stopping at a door. 4902 C: Longbottom.

I stood there nervously, my free hand running along my skirt nervously, trying to smooth out the invisible wrinkles.

"Relax," Neville whispered to me as he passed and opened the door. The room was just like any hospital room would look like. There was one depressing window along the far wall that looked over the London street below. There were two beds, of which one was occupied and the other empty. In the occupied bed laid a man that looked very similar to Neville, only he had a touch of James Potter about him. Upon his eyes were glasses and his hair was dark and tossled. He was thin and sallow looking.

Neville set Oliver down, but Oliver didn't move away, instead he clung to Neville's side.

"Alice?" Augusta called quietly.

An attached bathroom I hadn't seen opened and a thin woman with long hair stumbled out, clutching an IV rod. She had a kind face and bright brown eyes that watched us with mild interest.

"Hey, mum," Neville greeted.

The frail woman glanced at her son and held out her hand. At first I thought she was going to ask for a hand shake, but Neville took the thin piece of paper I had failed to see from her hand, a faint smile on his lips. "Thanks, mum." He slid said piece of paper into his pocket and then embraced her, kissing her cheek.

It was a heartbreaking scene, how much he loved his mother and yet she not say anything to return the love. Although, I suppose her act of sacrificing herself was enough proof of how much she loved her son.

"How are you?" Neville asked as he stepped away.

Alice Longbottom the first just blinked at him.

"Come, dear, you should be resting," Augusta chided, taking the woman's hand and guiding her to the empty bed.

Neville glanced at me and shrugged as if to say, This is just how it goes all the time.

Alice tugged my arm and I leaned down so she could say in my ear, "Who are these people, Mummy?"

"Your grandmother Alice and grandfather Frank," I told her quietly. "Daddy's parents."

"Oh," she said, nodding. "Okay."

And then she let go of my hand, relaxing, and stepped towards the bed as Alice absently sat down.

"Hey, Grandma!" Alice greeted her namesake.

I smiled at the innocence of it and Augusta seemed warmed at the attempt. Neville's mother didn't say anything, just reached absently into the drawer beside her bed and pulled out another thin piece of paper. Alice took it, confused, and stared at it for a second before glancing at Neville and I, with a look that clearly said, What am I supposed to do with this?

"Come on," Neville urged, taking my hand and leading me over to the bed beside the woman, "Mum, this is Hermione Granger. We just got married a few months ago."

"Hey, Mrs. Longbottom," I greeted shyly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Alice just blinked at me, her head tilting to the side in curiosity.

"And this is Alice," Neville continued, "My eldest daughter. And Oliver," he picked up the child that was clinging to his pant leg, "my son."

"Hey, Grandmum," Oliver said quietly. So cute.

Oliver went up to the sitting woman and gave her a bright smile before hugging her leg.

"So sweet," Augusta murmured, tearing up. I glanced at Tritus and Miranda, who were talking quietly to themselves and making their way towards Frank Longbottom on the other side of the room.

Neville found two chairs in the corner and pulled them up to the bedside, having me take one, which I shared with Allie, and he took one with Oliver.

Alice stared at us a moment before she held out another piece of paper. Only when it was in my hand did I realize what it was. Bubblegum wrappers.

"Thank you," I said kindly to my mother-in-law. I clutched the paper in my hands, feeling the significance of it. A blessing. A kind gesture. Whatever it was, it was good.

"Happy Christmas, Mum," Neville continued. "The war's over, though you know that. I told you that as soon as I was released from Hogwarts..." he shrugged. "The Ministry made this new law and me, Hermione, and a few of our friends are all the guinea pigs in it. We're being married off..." Alice tilted her head to the side in what seemed like concern. "But it's okay. We're getting along great."

I nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't ask for a better husband. Your son's amazing, Mrs. Longbottom."

Neville glanced at me, giving me a small smile, his hand reaching mind and squeezing it. My eyes drifted to them, briefly, before I found Mrs. Longbottom's eyes watching our intertwined hands as well.

"He planted a garden just outside our home in Hogsmeade," I continued, my hand happily seeking the warmth of Neville's. "He's amazing at Herbology. I don't know if you knew that," I added as an afterthought. "There are magical flowers, muggle flowers, even extinct flowers he brilliantly revived." I gave a soft laugh remembering the joy on his face. "I've never seen him as happy as he was then."

"Why is your hair so long?" Allie asked her suddenly, after a slight pause. Neville chuckled, ruffling her hair affectionately.

Alice did something that caused Augusta to gasp. She opened her mouth and said one word as Allie reached up and touched one of her grandmother's strands of hair.

"Like," Alice told her.


	31. Chapter 31

"I like it too," Allie said quietly, smiling brilliantly at her grandmother. "Your hair is very pretty."

Alice Sr. gave a warm smile to my daughter. I glanced at Neville to see that his eyes were glassy with tears. I squeezed his hand, giving him a smile, before glancing at Augusta. She was wiping her eyes.

Oliver let go of his grandmother's leg and leaped onto Neville's lap.

"Mum, I..." Neville hesitated. "I wanted to tell you that Hermione's pregnant. We're going to have a baby in June."

Alice turned to me, her eyes blinking as they zeroed in on my stomach. I fought the urge to cover it and waited for her evaluation.

"And we're having our wedding in August. I know we're already married, but Gran and I want to give her a wedding fit for a queen, because that's what she is to me."

I glanced at Neville in surprise, but he wasn't even looking at me. He was talking to his mother. "I'd really like it if you and Dad could be there."

I glanced at Alice, this time, to see her smile before nodding her head slowly.

"Mrs. Longbottom," I said carefully, unsure how to phrase it. "Neville and I talked it over, and we're going to name the baby after your mother. Claudia Elizabeth. I hope you don't mind-"

"Like," Alice said suddenly, with a lot more power and speed than before.

I relaxed, giving her a large, "Oh, that's good. I'm really relieved, because I wanted your approval and-"

"Find."

"I'm sorry?" I asked. I glanced at Neville, but saw he didn't know either.

Augusta's voice came from directly behind me, "I think she means, find her parents."

Alice nodded once more.

"Where are your parents?" my daughter asked innocently.

Ollie was standing at her legs again, his hands on one of her knees as he looked up to her. "You're pretty."

I giggled, ruffling his hair, but Alice was staring at my daughter.

"Help," Alice said.

"Who do we help, Mum?" Neville asked.

"Find," Alice gasped at him. "Find, find, find!"

Tritus and Miranda looked up from Frank Longbottom's bed. "Did she just-?"

"Shhh," Augusta snapped at them, waving for them to be quiet. "Alice, dear, who do we find? Your parents? We don't know where they are, dear."

"Like! Find!"

I took her words as some sort of clue and dug around in my bag, pulling out a small notebook. I wrote down 'Like Find' and began to write variations. Places. Names. Anything that came to mind.

"Loch Fyne!" I cried after a few minutes of them trying to coax something out of her.

"Like Find!" Alice cried, agreeing. "Like Find!"

Neville glanced at me in surprise and kissed me hungrilly, "You're bloody brilliant."

Augusta glanced at the words that spelled where her in-laws were. "I think I know where that is. Bristol, right?"

"I don't know, I've just heard it before," I said honestly. "I-"

"We'll check it out," Tritus said, and his wife and him apparated without another word.

Alice was clapping in happiness and I gave a sigh of relief as she seemed a bit more ... alive.

The kids and Augusta stayed with Alice, but Neville took my hand, "Come on, let's go meet my dad."

Frank Longbottom was staring at the ceiling, a breathing tube sticking out of his throat and many IV's running along his arms.

"Hey, Dad," Neville said goodnaturedly. "How are you?" There was only a slight pause. "I want you to meet my wife, Hermione."

"Hello," I said shyly. "It's nice to meet you..."

"We got married in September," Neville continued. "But we're going to get remarried in August." I gave Neville a smile and a squeeze of the hand. "Our daughter, Alice, is over with Mum, as is our son Oliver. We named them after you and Mum..."

There was a slight pause once more, "I'm pregnant, Mr. Longbottom, and we're going to have another daughter in June."

"We're going to name her Claudia Elizabeth," Neville supplied.

"Yeah, and Neville's amazing," I told him. "I've heard stories of your days as an Auror, and I've got to say that Neville is just about up there with you and your wife. I've never known anyone... braver or kinder or... or anything-er."

Neville chuckled. "Hermione's brilliant, though. She teaches Charms at Hogwarts for our year. And she's tutoring a few first years with their studies that are behind. She's selfless-"

"I am not," I insisted.

"She is," Neville continued. "I gave her Mum's necklace. The one that you gave to Mum when you got married. I have the ring so that whenever she's hurt, I'll always know. I know the dangers of it, though, and I won't... I won't use the ring if it'll..." He couldn't finish. I glanced at him in confusion. If it'll what? What dangers?

My fingers touched the necklace suddenly and I glanced down at Frank Longbottom, understanding. This necklace was very dangerous indeed.


	32. Chapter 32

"Thank you, dear, for coming," Augusta told me as we landed in the living room. Tears shone in her eyes.

"It was nothing," I told her. "I'm happy to finally meet the woman I've heard so much about, and the man who's name I take."

Neville squeezed my hand, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I said brightly. Neville urged Alice and Oliver to play with their toys while he guided me back to the bedroom. I raised an eyebrow. "I think your grandmother will definitely know something is up when we don't go back downstairs after a few minutes."

Neville rolled his eyes, "No, I have something for you."

My fingers clasped around the necklace, "But you already-"

"I'm spoiling you," Neville interrupted with a wink. "Come here."

He waved me over to his trunk and then gestured for me to pause when I was a few feet away. I did so instantly, not wanting to make him feel like I was invading his space. He dug around for a moment before producing a rolled up piece of leather. A bag of ingredients.

"What is this?" I asked, taking it from him as he offered it. My fingers fumbled around the leather ties with anticipation.

He leaned closer and watched me closely, "Open it," he said quietly.

So I did and felt my eyes widen, "Herbs?"

He chuckled, "No... the ingredients to the potion."

My eyes widened even further, "The potion... Neville..."

I flung my arms around him and kissed him deeply. He stumbled back slightly but caught me, his arms catching me. I deepened the kiss and let out a small moan.

"That's the best thanks I've ever gotten," Neville whispered, pulling away.

I laughed and slid from his grasp. "When can we brew? It takes only a few hours..."

"Tonight," Neville promised. "Okay?"

I nodded, but it wasn't soon enough. "Oh, Neville, I could marry you all over again!"

"Well, you are going to," Neville reminded me.

I blushed and kissed his cheek in excitement, before gripping his hand, "Now, we have so much to plan-"

"I wanted to ask you something else, actually," Neville interrupted.

I paused, blinking, before nodding, "Sure..."

"Usually... the direct descendents of the Longbottom's live in the Home. . . if you don't want to live here after school gets out..." he blushed awkwardly. "That's okay. There are plenty of other places we can pick out. And with the baby... and my Gran, I can understand if you'd-"

I cut him off, "Neville here's fine, as long as it's okay with your gran for Oliver and Alice and the baby and me..."

"You're my family now," Neville insisted. "Of course it's okay."

I kissed him again, "Then if you'll have me, I'll stay here."

"Of course. This is my Home."

I wound my arms around his neck as I hugged him tightly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"This necklace saved your mother's life, didn't it?"

He nodded into my hair. "That's why my dad's worse off than she is."

"When you told me if I was in pain, you'd know. You wouldn't just get a signal, would you?" I asked. "You'd get the pain yourself."

He nodded again, "That's why Mum can walk around, can talk now - Merlin, I'm so... so amazed at what you achieved today. You're so determined."

"I just wanted to help," I told him. "I gave Allie this perfume that was really an aroma potion. It would be harmless if it didn't work, but I guess it did. It's a bathsalt kind of thing. Revives consciousness."

"That's brilliant, Hermione."

I smiled, "It was your grandmother's idea. I can't take the credit."

Neville's fingers ran along the necklace for a moment, "Hermione... I..." He paused and met my eyes, "I love you, Hermione."

I gave him a brilliant smile, standing on my tippytoes and kissing him lightly, "I love you, too, Neville."

"You do?" he asked, surprised.

I nodded, "Yeah, I do. I don't know when I started to, but... I know I do."

"You don't know how amazing that is to hear," Neville told me quietly. He kissed me deeply and we didn't resurface from our room for another hour.


	33. Chapter 33

I stirred the potion once more before distinguishing the fire below it. "I think it's done."

He glanced at it, nodding, "Looks like it. Last ingredient."

He dropped a few sprigs of mint in it, as the potion required it to be added after brewing.

I stepped back as a puff of white smoke shot out of the cauldron.

"Done," Neville told me.

I squealed and kissed him in a bout of excitement. He chuckled, pulling away, "I have stuff all over my hands."

"I'll live," I insisted. "The instructions say for it to cool for a half hour. And then they have to drink it."

"Well... how many doses are needed?"

"Just one," I told him. "For each child."

"And how many kids are there total?"

"Fourteen," I told him.

"Alright... let's make fourteen doses just in case," he told me.

I nodded and went to my trunk, digging out fourteen vials of empty glass. I set them on the counter and Neville put them in a holder so I could pour the potion in them when the time came.

"It's amazing how time flies," Neville told me.

I glanced at him, nodding in agreement as I sat on the floor beside him, leaning against the footboard of his bed. I ran my fingers through the earth colored carpet. "My life isn't as dull as I thought it was going to be."

He raised an eyebrow, "You thought life with me would be dull?"

"No!" I gasped out when I realized how he took it. "You see, before the war, before the Final Battle, that is, I was always running around, stopping Harry and Ron from getting killed. Now? I'm chasing Allie and Ollie around, learning new things about them, an experiencing what I never thought I would get a chance to. It's a refreshing change. And I will say I'm quite glad that you turned out to be a wonderful husband and not a Ron."

He laughed, "I couldn't be Ron, even if I tried."

"Thank Godric for that," I agreed.

"But I can see how the sudden change of pace is boring to you."

I nodded, "At least I have to worry about saving you and Ollie and Allie's life. It's a refreshing change. You three aren't recklessly stupid like Harry."

Neville laughed richly, slinging his arm around my shoulder, "That's just because you're brilliantly intelligent. Like today. How in Merlin's name did you know that would work?"

"I didn't," I said simply, resting my cheek on his shoulder. "Your parents are great. They're fantastic looking!"

"Gran thinks its the magic of the hospital," Neville explained. "That keep them from aging so drastically."

"That makes sense," I nodded. "The magic calms them down and doesn't stress them out."

He nodded, "Gran's theory anyway. . . Do you really think they'll wake up?"

He sounded like the eleven year old Neville again. As if he was getting on the train and heading back to his Gran. "Undoubtedly. Your mother in the very least."

"I'd take something rather than nothing."

I found his hand on the carpet and weaved my fingers through, "Maybe they'll be at the wedding?"

"Speaking of which, Gran wants you to report to her room tomorrow morning after breakfast. Apparently, there is something she needs to talk to you about."

"Her room?" I asked.

"You climb the steps until the top and you'll find it," he told me simply.

"Oh," I said smally. How many volture hats are up there?

A ding went off, causing me to leap out of my skin, but Neville just chuckled, taking out his wand from his pocket, which was glowing a bright gold. "Finite," he muttered. The glowing stopped immediately. "Timing charm," he explained.

"Oh," I said. "You'll have to teach me it. I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"Let's go get the kids."

"Sounds great," I insisted.

I gripped his hand and clutched the bag full of vials as we made our way down the stairs to the kids room. It was time to keep the children.


	34. Chapter 34

"What does this do, Mummy?" Oliver asked as I sat on the bed facing him. Neville was sitting beside me, Alice facing him as well.

"It gives you loads of magical powers," I told him softly. "And you'll be able to grow up and go to Mum and Dad's school and-"

"Really!?" he interupted, gasping.

I giggled, smoothing his hair, "Yes, really."

"Will it hurt?" Alice asked, scrunching up her nose as she sniffed it. It smelt good, so I don't know why she was scrunching up her nose.

"It shouldn't," I told her.

"And Mum and I are right here, if you think something's wrong," Neville added.

Alice watched as Oliver downed the entire drink in two gulps. He set the vial onto my lap, which I scourgified, and bit his lip. "It's yummy."

Alice relaxed and drank hers as well.

I held my breath as I waited. The directions said that it took fifteen minutes to begin.

"I don't feel any different," Oliver admitted.

"It takes a minute," I promised them.

"How was your Christmas?" Neville asked.

"It was so good!" Oliver insisted. "Uncle Tritus, when he got back here, he took me flying!"

My eyes widened in alarm, "Are you alright?"

"It was so awesome!" Oliver told me. "I want to be a Quidittch player when I get to be old!"

I glanced at Neville, laughing slightly, "I know a few people that would love to take you flying sometime, Oliver."

"Really?" Oliver gasped.

I grinned, "Yes."

Neville chuckled, shaking his head, "And you, Alice?"

"Miranda and I played dress up. And we had a tea party with Gran and Aunt Emily and Auntie Muriel. Did you know that the Queen of England has tea parties?"

"Is that so?" Neville asked. "I did not know that."

But the grin on his face said otherwise.

"She taught me everything about tea parties," Alice insisted. "And Aunt Emily made little tiny sandwiches while we were at the hospital, and we ate those and some cookies..." She grinned sheepishly as I gave her a stern look. "I brushed my teeth, twice!" she insisted.

"And you, young man," I said to Oliver. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yup! Allie wouldn't let me play unless I did," he grumbled.

"Good."

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Alice?" Neville asked.

She paused, her finger to her chin as she thought. "Well... I want to be Queen!"

"Then you shall be Queen one day," Neville stated.

I giggled, leaning against the wall. "You three crack me up."

"Mummy...?" Oliver asked suddenly, his voice quiet.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My stomach hurts."

I frowned, glancing at Neville, to see his worried expression as well. Was this an effect of the potion?

I pulled the parchment out of my pocket and flipped it open, reading it quickly, paling.

"May result in illness," I told Neville. "May cause fatigue, fever, vomiting, dia-"

I was promptly cut off as I heard a "Blahhh!"

I grimaced as I felt the bile coat the blankets and obviously Neville and I. Holding my breath, I stated, "Scorgify."

Oliver promptly burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- My stomach just hurt-" he started to sob hysterically. "Don't hate me, Mummy!"

"Shhh," I insisted, taking him into my arms, grateful I was a witch and not a Muggle. Otherwise I would be seriously holding back my own vomit. "It's okay. A little magic takes care of that," I insisted. "Everything's fine. See? All gone."

He just started to cry harder.

I sighed and rubbed his back as he wrapped his three year old arms around me.

Alice didn't look good either, but she had a fever instead.

I felt the magic ripple around us as Neville cast a silencing charm on the room.

Welcome to the joys of parenthood, Hermione, a wry voice in my head thought. I had to agree. Thank Merlin they weren't always like this... but it made me think of the baby... Merlin, this was going to be fun.


	35. Chapter 35

I woke with a start as I felt the bed shift. War instincts taking over, I turned to see Neville rise and rub his face before he walked out the front door - pajamas and all.

I waited a moment, thinking he was going to check on the kids, but he didn't come back. Not for an hour. So I sat up, reached for some pants to put on under my small nightgown - Ginny's gift was something more... skimpy than normal. I ended up with a clean pair of Neville's boxers... I just hoped he wouldn't mind.

I peered out the open door, hoping to spot Neville. I didn't.

I tread back into my room and grabbed my wand off the nighstand by the window. I froze at what I saw glancing out. Neville was sitting a few meters out, on top of the pin with sheep inside of it. He was shivering, I could tell from the way he was shaking. I grabbed my wand, a robe, and another before quietly rushing down the stairs.

Neville didn't seem to notice my approach. That is, until I levitated the robe to go around his shoulders. I noticed he had taken time to put shoes on, so he was going to have to thaw out his toes anytime soon.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, propping myself up on the fence beside him.

He didn't look at me, "I've spent eighteen years trying to get my parents to wake up... You spend one bloody day." Neville's language took me by surprise. I glanced at him sharply, before back out at the snowy field. "It hurts."

"That's why you left," I murmured. "Neville, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have done it like that. I didn't mean to make you feel that way..."

"It's not your fault. And it's not you. I suppose I'm just jealous of the kids as well."

"Because your mother reacted to them?" I asked.

He sighed, "It's stupid of me... it really is. But I can't help it. I love the kids, Hermione."

"I know you do," I told him. "I don't doubt that."

"But do you understand?"

I nodded, "My parents... they don't know who I am, that they even have a daughter named Hermione... They have another daughter now - if I calculated correctly - and I'm insanely jealous that my baby sister is living the life I should be there for..."

"I guess we're similar that way, huh?"

"It's okay to be jealous," I told him quietly. "I am. You have an amazing family, Neville. It's more than I can say for my own. I don't have any family on either side of my parents. The Weasley's were the closest thing I had after the war made me do that to my parents. You're lucky... extremely lucky that you didn't truly lose anyone in the war."

"I did lose people, though," Neville told me. "Colin, a lot of my friends..."

"But no family," I told him.

He shrugged, "It doesn't really matter when you lose all your friends, does it?"

I shook my head, "That's not true. You have plenty of friends. Dean? Seamus? Padma and Pavarti? Lavender? Blaise and Draco and... and even Pansy and Millie? Okay... maybe not Pansy and Millie so much..."

He laughed lightly at that. "I know... I'm being a mopey teenager."

I smiled, "You can't be mopey! It's Christmas!" I looked him over. "And you're freezing."

"Forgot my wand," he told me.

I brandished mine, casting an impenetral charm so the snow that was falling wouldn't soak us through.

"We should head inside," Neville said.

"Let's just watch the sunset," I told him, glancing at the pink sky hidden by a few clouds. The snow poured down faster now. "I haven't seen it since the Battle."

So we were quiet. I could see the sun peak out over the hillsides and sighed in content. I could live forever in this moment.

All I wanted was a moment of peace. A moment of just forgetting what I had lost. I just wanted to be free. And this moment, this moment was exactly that. This moment, was exactly what I needed.

When the sun was just peaking it's head out, Neville's cold hand slipped into my own.

"Want to stay longer?"

I rested my head on his wet shoulder from before I cast the charm. "I fear you may catch hypothermia if we do."

"Five minutes then."

"I can do five minutes," I agreed quietly.

I don't know how long we sat there for, but it wasn't five minutes. And then Neville stood suddenly, pulling me off the fence with him.

"Neville!" I gasped, giggling in surprise as we went the opposite direction of the Home.

"Come on," he insisted. We reached the top of the tallest hill a second later, just a few yards from his gated pasture.

"Neville, what are we doing?" I laughed, the snow to my mid-calf.

"We have to do this properly," he insisted. "We have to make this official." He glanced around us before nodding. And then he turned to face me, gripping both of my hands.

"Neville, I'm so confused... What are you talking about? What official?"

He wasn't making any sense.

He knelt down in front of me and realization struck. Oh. I began blushing madly, "Neville! This isn't-this isn't necessary!"

"Yes, it is," he insisted. "Hermione Jean Granger, I've spent years searching for someone that accepts me for who I am. That can handle me no matter what I come with. I never in a million years thought I'd end up with someone as beautiful, as talented, and as brilliant as you. I can honestly say I'm a lucky one. I love you, and I want to be with you for a life time, and beyond, if possible. Will you marry me?" he paused. "Again?"

I giggled, "Yes. And that was really sweet, Neville. Honestly."

He produced a box out of seemingly nowhere and opened it up. Before I could see the actual ring, though, it was on my finger. "I can't believe this."

He stood and I got a good look at the ruby and diamond ring on my finger. Bloody hell. "I can." I kissed him lightly, his cold lips pressing against my own as he returned it. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied.


	36. Chapter 36

"Is this why your Gran wanted to talk to me?" I asked as we walked back to the Home, hand in hand.

"Perhaps."

"She knew!?" I accused, whirling on him.

He gave me a sheepish grin, "Well... I did ask her for her engagement ring..."

I glanced at the ring, "This was your Gran's?" I asked in surprise.

"Do you not like it?" he asked, worried. "I can-"

"I love it!" I insisted. "She was okay with giving this to you? I mean..."

"Yeah, she about shoved it at me and shoved me out of the house," Neville blushed brightly - or maybe it was the frost turning his cheeks pink.

"I love your grandmother," I told him, looping my arm with his. "I don't think I could ever grow tired of her."

"Try saying that to Herbert."

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly, Neville. He isn't that bad. He's actually great to read with. He doesn't talk to me, unlike some people."

"It was once!" Neville protested as he opened the back door, brushing snow off of me. "I tripped and fell down the stairs. You found that as a distraction."

I laughed, "Well, it's hard to not worry if you broke your neck or not."

"I have more self-preservation than that," he insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "And when the Flaming Worms were in the garden?"

"That's different," he insisted.

I patted his arm as I passed him, "Sure it is."

"Oi!" he cried as I walked into the house. I laughed and managed to make it to the living room before he gripped my wrist and turned me around.

"What would you like for breakfast, dears?" Augusta's voice caused Neville and I to jerk apart as he was about to kiss me.

"Oh, um, anything's fine," I said, my face burning.

She smiled, satisfied, and turned around to head into the kitchen. I glanced at Neville, but he just muttered, "Cockblock," and kissed my cheek. "Want to go wake the kids?"

"Sure," I smiled.

I was anxious, actually. After the potion effects had calmed in their system, they had fallen right to sleep. I opened the door, peeking inside, to see them still fast asleep on Alice's bed.

"Wakey wakey!" I called, gently shaking their shoulders. Neville chuckled.

Oliver groaned, opening his bright brown eyes, "Mummy!"

I gasped as he launched himself at me, and I stumbled backwards.

"Hey, bud. Let's go to breakfast. Alice, you up?"

Alice sprung up too and I realized they both were infinitely more energetic. As Oliver wound his arms around my neck, I could practically feel the magic humming in his veins. The potion worked.

Alice gripped Neville's arm and it was obvious that she was a Daddy's girl. I smirked at Neville as I passed him.

Oliver and Alice spotted Tritus and Herbert in the living room and decided to go bother them, so I was left alone as Neville joined them.

"Show me, show me!" Augusta cried as I entered the kitchen.

My offering of help died in my throat. I guess not...

I held up my left hand and Emily and Miranda squealed in excitement.

I laughed as they grabbed my wrist, staring at my ring. "Augusta, this isn't..." Emily gasped. "Is this yours?"

"Yes, yes," Augusta smiled at me. "I knew it would look good on you, my dear."

"Thank you, it's absolutely stunning," I told her. "You really shouldn't have..."

"Nonsense!" she insisted. "You go and sit down. It can't be good for you with the cold and the baby. Go on."

I glanced at my stomach, shrugging, "I can at least help with breakfast."

"We've got it!" Emily insisted. "Off you go!"

I sighed, but relented and held up my hands in a defensive gesture, retreating to the living room. Herbert was glaring at Oliver as Oliver sat beside him.

I watched as Herbert took a sip of his brandy, looking away from an eager Oliver.

"Why do you always drink, Mister?" Oliver asked innocently.

I glanced at Neville, but he was preoccupied with Alice, who was giving a make-over to Tritus. I giggled at the sight of his blushed cheeks - from make-up.

"Oliver," I scolded as I sat on the other side of him. "Apologize."

"Sorry, Mister," Oliver muttered to Herbert.

The old man just glanced at Oliver before looking at me, "You'll do well to keep him in line."

I winced, "I'm sorry, sir... I didn't think he was going to ask-"

"I mean, when the little one arrives." His eyes flitted to Neville. "Don't let the boy get fussy with you. He's a very emotional lad."

I nodded slowly, "O...kay? Um... Neville's a very level headed person... he doesn't over-react, sir."

"Neville is a very slow person as well."

I frowned, "Sir, I beg to differ. Neville's very kind and he is nothing like you're saying." Was this like 'Pick on Neville' day? "Why do you think that?"

He glanced at me, meeting my eyes for a moment, "Yes, I quite agree."

"But, wait-" I furrowed my brow. "You agree? But you just said-"

"It was a test. One you passed," he stated, sipping from his brandy once more. "You are very... polite."

"Um, thank you?" I said quietly, unsure of what to say.

"Breakfast!" Augusta called, saving me from saying more.

I watched Herbert as he refilled his glass before joining us in the dining room. Seriously? It was only seven in the morning.

I ate slowly, knowing that Augusta wanted to see me. What in the world did she want to talk to me about?

As I helped clean off the table, Augusta took my hand, "Come, dear. Let us talk."

She led me up stair after stair. I could feel my breath laboring as we neared the top of the massive building.

"What do you wish to talk to me about?" I panted as we came to her door. She removed wards on it and pushed it open, revealing the master suite to me. I stepped inside and she shut the door behind me as she followed.

"Let's discuss my grandson, my dear. Take a seat."


	37. Chapter 37

I glanced around, seeing the paisley colored walls - the wall paper faded with age - and the brightly colored seating of the apartment living room. I sat down on one of them and glanced at her as she followed, sitting across from me. "Now," she said warmly. "What are your intentions with my Neville?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

"How do you feel for him, my dear girl?"

"Uh... I love him, Augusta," I admitted.

"Very good, my dear girl, very good. You may go."

I blinked, "That was all you wanted to talk about?"

She smiled brightly, "Of course! Oh, and the baby, my dear. How are things?"

I glanced down at my stomach, it's slight swell more noticeable now. "Very good. I'm freaking out a bit, I'm going to be honest, and I think I'm about to alter my clothing, but-"

"Don't freak out, Hermione. If anything, you'll be great! When you get back from Hogwarts, my dear, it's then that you'll give birth, so you have all the help you need from Muriel, Emily, Miranda, and I. And I'd love to help in any way I can."

I sighed in relief, "Thank you. I have no idea what I'm doing, to be honest. I'm an only child, as were my parents..." I wasn't an only child now, but I was when I grew up... "I've never handled a baby before - unless you count Teddy, but I only saw him for about five minutes at most... I really am freaking out."

She smiled at me, "Come with me, dear."

"Are we walking down all those stairs again?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She laughed, "No, dear. Just to the library."

My eyes widened, "You have a library?"

"It's nothing like our section in the Oxford library, but yes. We have a small collection here of things I've acquired over the years."

"What? Neville never even told me!"

She gave me a small smile, "Perhaps, dear, he wanted to spend a lot of time with you without having to worry about you spending your time in the library?" Before I could comprehend what she said, she headed for the door. "Do you promise not to stay in here for more than an hour a day?"

I felt a frown form on my lips, but I nodded, "Yes, I promise."

"Good, let's go."

She led me down two flights of stairs before stopping at the door just across from Neville's. I felt my eyes widen in delight and surprise.

"Neville's room's just right there!" I gasped, glancing at the door and the one we stopped at for confirmation.

"Indeed," Augusta smiled, unlocking the door. "Though I do intend you'll keep your promise?"

I was reminded of the promise I had made and felt my mood deflate slightly, "Of course."

She pushed open the door and I gasped in surprise. It was huge! Magnificent! Books lined all the walls and I felt my smile grow even wider. Merlin's beard. My promise might just get broken.

"And here are the books on pregnancy," she said suddenly, rousing from my calculations of how long it'd take to read every book. I glanced at the shelf she was at, seeing baby pink and blue books. At least two shelves of them. "I recommend these," she handed me a pile of three or four books. "They're the most recent I have and the most detailed." I glanced at the titles, my eyes widening. What to Expect When You're Expecting, The Life of a Child, and The Tale of Pregnancy for a Witch. I bit my lip as I read the titles and glanced at Augusta.

"Thank you, I'll get to read these right away."

She patted my cheek, "Don't let this take up all your time, dear. Your current children need you more than these books. I've heard stories of your literary past."

I blushed, "Well... I love books."

"And I can't fault you for that."

I smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, this is very kind of you."

"Please, why don't you find my grandson? I need to place a few charms on these books."

Charms? "Okay. Thank you, again." I hugged her with one arm and she just laughed before I disappeared. I needed to read.


	38. Chapter 38

The train ride back to the castle was full of excited chatter as the kids excitedly told their tales of what they got for Christmas.

I was sitting in a different compartment than the kids, Pavarti and Draco sitting with us.

"Did you do the permanent thing?" Pavarti asked.

"You mean, the thing where the kids don't disappear at the end of the year?" Draco clarified.

I nodded, glancing at Neville. "We did. . . it's an individual potion the each child must drink. It restores the magic in them. It lasts for fifteen minutes and then they get sick - fever, vomitting, et cetera, and then they sleep for a few hours."

"And they didn't feel any pain?" Draco asked.

"Not that I knew. Oliver had a stomach ache, but it went away after he got sick," Neville explained. "I can feel their magic in them. They're not going away anytime soon."

Draco and Pavarti looked at each other a moment, seemingly having a silent conversation. Since when did they know each other that well?

"I know it's a lot to ask..." Pavarti started. "But do you have the potions recipe?"

I grinned at them, standing, "Actually..." I stood on the seat and reached above the rack and into my trunk, digging around for the bag of vials. "I have something better."

"Better?" Draco echoed.

I closed my hands around two vials and gently jumped down from the seat, hearing my trunk click as it shut. I presented them. "Think you need these?"

Pavarti gasped, "Hermione, you're magnificent! How much do we owe you? Oh! You're amazing!"

She hugged me tightly, which shocked me. We were never too close. I pressed the vials into her hands and she immediately handed them to Draco, who slipped them into his pocket.

"You owe us nothing," I assured her. "Neville and I made extras just for this purpose."

"You're a saint, Granger," Draco smirked at me.

I shrugged, "I can't be breaking the rules all the time."

He laughed, Neville seeming amused as well.

I passed the vials to everyone on the train that was apart of our classes - after sneaking away with them for a private conversation. I didn't want them to feel obligated in any way to do this, as they didn't have to. Ron and Harry were one of the first people to ask, and then Pavarti and Draco, followed by Seamus and Millie - who seemed the same as before, but not... romantic. It was a shame, but Millie seemed skittish still whenever he got close enough to hold hands.

Blaise and Lavender were sitting together but not talking.

They didn't seem very romantic either, yet.

Oh well, these things took time.

I was reading quietly, my legs tucked in front of me as Neville played with his Mimbulus Mimbletonia, cleaning it and seemingly stroking the breathing plant. It was then that the door burst open and a frazzled Harry burst forth.

"She's mad!" he gasped, pulling Hannah into the compartment with him, shutting the door tightly, and drawing the curtain.

I closed the book, my eyes darting between them, "Who?"

Hannah sat beside Neville, gazing at the plant, before looking at Harry, "Ginny Weasley. She sent Harry a box full of love potions this Christmas. I barely had time to get rid of them before he sniffed one." Hannah rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Harry, you could at least be more careful."

"How was I to know they were love potions?" Harry insisted, peeking out the curtain. "She's after me, Hermione. Honestly, she already tried to kiss me on the way to the loo. She's mad, I tell you. Barmey!"

He ducked as a figure passed the curtain, letting out an unmanly squeak of fear. I rolled my eyes, opening my book.

"Harry, I think you're overreacting," I sighed.

"Yeah, mate, take a seat," Neville suggested. "Relax."

He nodded and peeked out the curtain once more before sitting at my feet, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sent fifty love potions a week, and Ginny about succeeds. Hermione, what identifies a love potion?"

I glanced up from my book, "They're pink... and when they're uncorked, bubble hearts float from it. Honestly, Harry, did you ever pay attention at the triple W?"

"Speaking of that, did George send you that kid-safe ink?" Harry asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Who do you think gave him the idea for kid-safe products, Harry?"

Neville laughed, "I reckon you got some, Harry, because you invest?"

"Of course," Harry said immediately. "That place is the future, I'm telling you. And it got all over my arms. Took ages to wash out."

I glanced up, "Are you a wizard or not?"

"I tried to tell him," Hannah sighed. "He thought it'd only get worse."

"At least George is getting back to who he was..." I said. "He's been a lot more inventive lately."

"I think it's the kids," Neville said. "Aunt Muriel was talking to me about Mrs. Weasley and said that all of the Weasley's have been different since Ron brought home the kids."

"How did they react to Pansy?" I asked Harry, suddenly thinking of that.

"They were a little hesitant at first," Hannah admitted, shrugging. "I don't blame them, of course. But Pansy is really a nice girl. Well.. Percy asked her what her kind were doing at the Burrow... she burst into tears and ran from the room. Ron ran after her and after that..." Hannah shrugged.

"She was like apart of the family. No one mentioned the crying thing. I think we all thought she'd hex us," Harry admitted.

"Well, at least they're better," Neville said. "It must be hard, losing a son."

Harry frowned, nodding, "She took it pretty hard. Hard as you'd expect, really. But she seemed cheery. Even sang some Christmas songs after we got her full of eggnog."

"But how was your break?" Hannah asked Neville and I.

"Brilliant," Neville smiled.

I nodded, "We're having an official wedding, in August."

Neville brightened up, smiling at them, "Yeah, and I officially proposed. After freezing my hands off, she said yes."

I rolled my eyes, "And Neville caught a cold because of it."

The door opened and a furious Ginny was standing there. "Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, I'm kind of in the middle of something, Gin?" Harry tried to say, but it came out as a question.

"Please?" she tried, her fury hiding briefly before flaring again when she glanced at Hannah.

Harry hesitated, before nodding, "Alright, but make it quick. We'll be arriving soon."

The compartment door slammed shut behind him before Ginny dragged him away.

"I trust Harry," Hannah said, "But thank Merlin he has fidelity charms."

I snorted, "Ginny would just try to kiss him... I doubt it'd get that far."

Hannah shrugged.

"I don't know, Hermione," Neville said, glancing at the door. "Ginny's been dating him for how long? It's got to be quite a shock that he broke up with her and suddenly has a wife."

"I don't blame the girl, really," Hannah told us. "I'd be as angry as she was."

Neville agreed, "Besides, wouldn't you be?"

"Of course I would be," I insisted. "But Ginny knows these weddings are permanent."

"All during break she read a book about wizard weddings," Hannah admitted. "Laws and such to see if they were broken."

I raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"She says as long as we don't consumate the marriage, we can get an annulment - as the Ministry's law just said divorce was prohibited - but... well," she blushed. "That ship sailed."

I laughed, "Well, I doubt Ginny will find anything. I read the marriage book years ago - out of curiosity-"

"Of course," Neville glanced at me.

"And nothing can break a binding contract, as the marriage is. All of us except for Lavender and Blaise, and Seamus and Millie have a just marriage."

"Seamus and Millie seem closer, though," Hannah said. "Did you see the way they were holding hands at the station? Seamus's parents were hugging and kissing both of them, and gushing over Millie."

I frowned, "No... I was too worried about Oliver jumping onto the track... He seemed adament about seeing the front of the train."

Hannah giggled, "Well... he wouldn't have gotten run over."

I shrugged, "He still gave me a heart attack."

She was quiet a moment, "The potion really works?"

"As far as I can tell, yeah," Neville said. "And Alice hasn't had any fits."

"Fits?" Hannah asked, surprised.

"Um..." I hesitated, glancing at Neville.

"Hermione's pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations!" Hannah cried, hugging me fiercely. "So that's why Alice has had fits? Because you were pregnant?"

I nodded, "She would be the baby we're having now... So Alice was having glitches in the spell, I guess you could say."

"McGonagall said she would disappear in February if we did nothing."

"When are you due? Does Harry and Ron know?" Hannah gushed.

"Know what?" a voice from the door said. We all jumped at the sudden arrival of Harry. He had lipstick on his cheeks that he was furiously trying to wipe off, but it only made it worse. "Who's due?"

"I'm pregnant, Harry," I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, you can't use magic to get it off?"

"Congrats, you two," Harry nodded to Neville and I. "Honestly, Hermione, can't you use magic to get it off?"

I sighed and flicked my wand, "Scourgify."

"Oh," Harry said, his hands dropping.

"What did she do to you, mate?" Neville laughed.

Harry shuddered, "Threw me in some empty compartment and tried to take off my pants... I told her to stop, but she cast a silencing charm on me. And then about two seconds later she went flying into the other seat and I ran like a bat out of hell."

Hannah giggled, "I'll use that, I think... It's quite funny, really."

"Did you hex her?" I gasped.

"No, fidelity charm stunned her off me," Harry told us. "Weirdest thing I've ever seen."

"Well, it isn't a school year with you," Neville said. "Unless something weird happens."

Harry and him shared a laugh while Hannah and I rolled our eyes. "You are all mad."

It was then that the train decided to start to slow down. We had arrived at back Hogwarts for the last time.


	39. Chapter 39

"I don't understand," Neville said carefully as I washed the dishes, and he dried them.

"I said..." I paused, scrubbing a hard spot on the pan, "That I felt a kick."

"Who kicked you?"

I glanced at him, "The baby, Neville."

"What?" Neville gasped. "Is it alright? Are you alright?"

I laughed, "Neville, it's completely normal!" I dried my hands off and waited until he put the last dried dish away before taking his hands. "Watch."

I pressed his hands to my sixth month pregnant stomach and waited a second. Come on... "There, do you feel it?"

He sucked in a breath, leaning down and staring at my stomach. It made me feel self-conscious and I diverted my eyes from him. Merlin, I was getting huge.

"That's amazing," Neville gasped. "She's so strong!"

I rolled my eyes, and his hand moved as another kick sharply jabbed my stomach.

I winced slightly, and he noticed. "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes," I admitted. "She's strong, and when she uses my bladder as football, it's inconvenient. But I think knowing she's kicking outweighs the bad."

He nodded, glancing down at my stomach, his hands going in a different direction. "Merlin, this is amazing."

I pulled his hands off of my stomach, "I need to finish that book before your grandmother gets here."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Neville blushed, standing up straight. "I'll be in the garden."

"Alright. Don't fall into any holes, alright?"

He laughed, kissing me lightly, "Promise."

I watched him head out the back, and I kept the door open so the breeze could travel through the house. Curling up on the couch, I pulled out the magical pregnancy book Augusta had let me borrow from the Longbottom library.

"Hermione?" Neville's voice sounded from the garden.

I bookmarked my page and stood, glancing out the door, towards Neville, who was squinting at the bare dirt in front of him. "Yes...?"

"Can you come here a second?"

I walked over to him cautiously, "Am I going to catch fire?"

"No...Do you see anything growing?"

I glanced at the patch of dirt, "No...What is it?"

"Forseffer Bloom," he said. "I got it in Hogsmeade... but it doesn't look like it's growing."

"I'm sure it is... how long does it take?"

"About six months."

"Oh."

"Yeah...I don't think they're growing."

I knelt down beside him and narrowed my eyes at the dirt, nearly eye-level with any ants.

"I don't see anything."

"Hmm..." he seemed frustrated. "I'll give it a week, I think. Thanks, Hermione."

I nodded, slowly getting to my feet, and I stopped at some odd looking flowers that were climbing up the fence. "What is this?"

Neville glanced at the blooms I was talking about and he seemed to light up, "My newest find! Magic Ladder. It's magnificent." He stood beside me and plucked a bright red bloom from the dark green vines. He presented it to me and I sniffed it delicately. "It smells like citrus." Indeed it did. "And they grew amazingly fast. I've never grown anything like it."

"I think these are my favorites," I told him, gently touching the velvet soft petals.

"Oh... Watch this," Neville grabbed my hand suddenly, pulling me closer to them. He blew gently on the green leaves and a sudden yellow poof blew at us. I shrieked, drawing but, but Neville kept a tight grip so I wouldn't get far. "See?"

"Neville, what was that!" I sputtered, looking down at myself to see that none of the yellow powder stuck to me.

"A warning signal it developed," he informed me. "It's harmless air it expels. Fascinating isn't it?"

"What happens if it really does feel threatened?" I asked, tilting my head as I assessed the plant.

"Well... the powder's it really. If it thinks you're going to chop it down, it'll grow more. They're an unbeatable plant, really."

"Does it ever stop growing?" I inquired, touching the soft petals in my hand once more.

"It slows down after a few more months."

"That's amazing," I concluded.

He smiled at me, brightly, as if he was glad I was taking an interest at all. "I'm glad you think so."

I suddenly thought of all the times he spent alone in the garden while I was in the house with the kids... I bit my lip, how thoughtless of me... "Would you like some company out here?" I asked.

"I'd love some," he answered immediately, making me feel worse. I should have helped him out here instead of reading all day.

He led me over to some plants that needed repotting, and we got to work.


	40. Chapter 40

"I'm sorry if I don't help as much as I should," I told him after a moment of silence.

He glanced at me as he dumped some soil into a pot. "I'm sorry?"

"I know I'm always reading or doing school work," I told him as an explanation. "I'm sorry about that. I promise that I'll start helping more. Spending more time around here. I don't... I don't know what I'm doing, to be honest." I wasn't referring to the potting, I knew that, as did he.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Neville told me. "I think we share equal weight in this. I'm always out here - "

"No," I insisted. "It seems like I'm always doing something other than helping you with the kids... At your grandmother's house, and thoughout the year."

He contemplated this, "And then when I have you help them? Or when I'm out here? I think it's safe to say that we both are equally guilty."

I nodded slowly, putting a large flower - that resembled a sunflower - into the pot in front of me. I couldn't, for the life of me, remember the name of it. I needed to read more, it seemed, not less.

"Augusta told me that you didn't tell me about your library... because you thought I'd spend my in there," I said after a moment.

He glanced at me quickly, before avoiding my eyes as he picked up another pot from the ground, "I know there are books in there you haven't read. I didn't think it was because you would spend your time in there... I was going to surprise you with it after we graduated. I was going to have Tritus fix it up, put some new stuff in there..."

"Oh, that's ... that's very sweet of you, Neville," I admitted. Ashamed of what I thought earlier, I hastilly continued. "But I'm kind of glad your Gran told me... I wanted to get those books for ages."

He glanced at the sky, "Oh... well I'm glad you had fun in there."

I laughed, "Your grandmother gave me a strict time limit of one hour. Of course I had fun in there."

He elbowed me gently in the arm, "I should have known."

"She wanted to know my intentions with you."

Neville laughed, "Are you serious?" I nodded. "She makes it sound like you're corrupting me."

I giggled, "I could be..."

He rolled his eyes and placed another heavy pot in front of me. I repotted another interesting plant.

Just as I heard the fire roar.

"Gran!" Neville informed me.

I cast a few dirt-repellant charms before pulling him into the house. I smiled at Augusta as she dusted herself off.

"Hello."

"Hermione!" Augusta cried, embracing me. "Merlin, look how big you've gotten!" She patted my stomach gently, "Hello there, little one. How are you today?"

"She's been kicking non-stop," I laughed, Neville's arm slinging around my shoulder.

"Oh, where are the kids, speaking of little kickers?"

"They went to Lavender's for the morning," I informed her. "They just love Aunt Lav and her tales of the moon."

Augusta's eyes widened in alarm, "Oh, are they going to be alright?"

"Just fine. The full moon isn't for another two weeks."

"Oh, okay," she sighed in relief. "Well, what have you two been up to? You look fatigued."

"Just working in the garden," Neville told her. "Had some last minute things to do."

"Speaking of last minute, Hermione, dear, do you think you could spare a moment so we can make sure everything's squared away for the baby?"

I glanced at Neville, to see him roll his eyes, "Gran, we've gone over this..."

"Neville, let the girl get an input in this, then."

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?"

"Gran is making a nursary at the Home," Neville said. "She wants to be sure it's perfect..."

"I see..." I said in a voice that clearly stated, 'Go on.'

"We need to discuss the walls, the bedding, and the furnature," Augusta insisted. In the large handbag, she made herself at home on the chair, before pulling out a folder with a mountain of papers inside. As she opened them, I saw that they were pictures.

"It's been so long since we've done this," Augusta told me. "Spare no expense, my dear." She handed Neville and I the papers.

Spare no expense? I glanced at the prices of these things, such as bedspreads, magical lanterns, and my eyes nearly bugged out of my skull. "Augusta, these are hundreds of galleons!"

"Hence why we spare no expense for the newest little Longbottom," she assured me.

"I can't... spend that much," I whispered as Neville passed me a picture of a three thousand galleon crib frame.

"You're a Longbottom, my dear. Of course you can."

I swallowed, "O...kay." Neville flicked through a few of the less pretty ones, and showed me a rather cute rose pink colored bedding set with white ash wooden furnature.

"Oh, that's beautiful," I admitted, my fingers touching the wizarding photo as it revolved around the room. I loved it. So magical for a little girl.

"That one's my favorite," Neville said, handing over the rest. I didn't even glance at them.

"I agree..." I flipped over the picture. "It's five thousand galleons! No way-"

Augusta sighed, "Fine..." I missed the look her and Neville shared. "What is your price range, Hermione?"

"No more than two hundred galleons, at least," I insisted. "It shouldn't be so expensive, if it'll only be used for a few years..."

"That's the beauty of wizarding furnature, Hermione, dear. You buy it once and can change the colors for any future children," Augusta met my eyes as I looked up from the pictures. "It's an investment, really."

I nodded slowly and picked a few of the cheaper sets. Much, much cheaper, but I didn't love them. I finally decided on the best ones and glanced at Neville, "Do you like these?" The yellow and hot pink rooms weren't pretty. They weren't 'Longbottom'.

He shrugged, "Well, she's a girl... so pink?"

I set down the yellow and showed the hot pink horrid picture to Augusta, "This one instead?"

Augusta sighed and took the picture, "Very well. Do you mind if I use your Floo? I need to place the Order so it'll be here in time."

"Uh, of course. I'll go get the kids for lunch," I said. I kissed Neville's cheek as I stood. "Anything specific you'd like for lunch, Augusta?"

"Oh, anything's fine."

I glanced at Neville, "And you?"

"Whatever the kids want."

"Alright, then."

So I walked to the house next door and saw Blaise covered in face paint, a cackling Lavender, and four giggling kids. Blaise didn't look amused.

"A little help here?" Blaise asked, his soft Italian accent hopeful.

"Sorry, I'm here to collect my kids," I giggled. "But pink is so your color, Blaise."

"Not helping," he grimaced as a a glob of bright blue paint dripped into his eye. "Okay, that burns, Lav!"

"Sorry!" Lavender laughed. "Oliver, Alice, why don't you wash your hands? Blaise, I'll get you a towel."

Elisabette and Rose, their children, ran off with their mother, while my kids went to the bathroom on the first floor to wash up. I walked over to Blaise, offering a hand, laughing to myself. "All right?"

"Getting there," He admitted, wiping the paint from his eyes and squinting at me with only one eye, the other firmly shut in burning pain. "Why is it always me?"

I rolled my eyes, "I think you offered without realizing the intent. I'm really sorry."

"Me too," he glanced down at his button up. "This was Armani."

"You'll live," I promised. I leaned against the counter of the kitchen as I looked him over. "So, how are you and Lav?"

"Great, we're... getting there, I guess. Still not at you and Nev's level, but we're at where you guys started at least."

"So good friends?" I asked.

He nodded, wiping his hand across his forehead. "Yeah... She's dreading losing the kids though. She doesn't spend a moment without them."

I had noticed, "Yeah... Neville and I couldn't bear the thought either so-"

"It's going to suck."

"Not really," I admitted. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oliver and Alice aren't going away. . . Neville and I found this potion over break, where they'd stay."

"What potion?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I've got a few extra vials at my place," I told him.

His eyes widened, "You do? Granger, could we-?"

"Here you are!" Lavender announced, clambering down the stairs quite gracefully with her werewolf powers. She came to a stop in front of Blaise, offering the towel, oblivious to our conversation before.

I took Alice and Oliver's hands as they appeared, and glanced at Blaise. "Just stop by sometime. I'll help you with that revision schedule."

"Thanks," he nodded to me.

Augusta finished ordering by the time I got back and the kids immediately flocked to her. Neville started on making sandwiches while I made some soup.

"So, Hermione, we haven't done anything with wedding plans," Augusta said once her beef stew was finished.

I hesitated, "Well... I searched through all my things, and I don't have my book anymore-"

"Your book?"

I blushed, glancing at my spoon, "When I was little, I started to make a book on my dream wedding. Silly, really, but my mother helped me and it had everything in it. My flowers. My dress. My venue." I laughed, "It's silly now, I realize. My mother has it now, I think... so I'll probably never see it again. But I don't know what a real wizarding wedding entails... I mean, I've only ever been to Fleur's and mine was a little... spur of the moment, if you will."

Augusta frowned, "Do you remember anything in the book?"

I shook my head, "The last time I looked at it, it was maybe fourth year? The war was just so time consuming I really just forgot about it... I didn't think I'd need it, you see."

"Well, then, I'll have to pull out some photo albums of the families and show you all the pictures this summer so we can decide."

I nodded, "I'd like that, I think... but won't that be so late to start planning?"

Neville chuckled, "My parents wedding was only two weeks in planning. Harry's parents only had a month, and it was Muggle. Tritus was their ringbearer."

I smiled at that, "Well... if you're sure."

"Oh, it'll be just fine, my dear," Augusta insisted. "I insist on free reign. Of course, you'll get to finalize the guest list and such, but you really should let me handle these things. I've been to my fair share of weddings."

I felt a bit uneasy, and glanced at Neville, but he was scrubbing some spilt milk out of his sleeves while telling Oliver to get a towel. "Um... Okay."

She smiled brightly and my uneasy feeling didn't leave until she herself left.

What was she up to?

"I don't know if I made the right decision," I admitted to Neville.

"What do you mean?"

"I gave your Grandmother direct control of the wedding," I said slowly. "You know how I hate not being in charge-"

"I do very much," he chuckled, causing me to blush.

"That was one time!" I gasped, mortified. "And... I don't know... I'm really worried."

"I'll talk to her," he promised. "But she can't be that bad?"

I sighed, "I know... she's been wonderful... I just have no idea how her tastes and mine will differ."

"She's known you for almost a year now," Neville insisted. "I'm sure she knows what you'll like."

I sighed, "Alright."

I still didn't get a good feeling from it.


	41. Chapter 41

Augusta gave me, actually, a lot more reign than I thought. I told her colors I liked - colors Neville and I liked, that is - and we decided on a venue, to which he agreed would be in the farmland of the Home. It had been my idea, something close to the house and easy to handle.

True to my expectations, I was huge on Graduation week. We had only just finished our NEWTs, my mind drilling through the last question on the Transfiguration essay. I had ran out of time, so I didn't have time to reread it.

"Do you think they'll take off for spelling?" I asked hesitantly.

Ron laughed, "Hermione, you know they only care for content."

I bit my lip, "I don't know, Ron. I mean, I didn't know what to put for effects of Mydis's Theorem. I didn't even know there were effects... I just named the theorem and its principles."

"Hermione, relax," Harry insisted. "I'm sure you did brilliant."

I didn't think so. Neville's arm wrapped around my shoulder and he presented me an envelope. "A surprise," he informed me.

I gave him a curious look and opened the letter as we made our way down the stairs to the Great Hall. Three more floors.

"What's this?" I asked after I read through it. A letter on Oxford?

"That is your acceptance letter to Oxford," he informed me. "It arrived at Gran's a few days ago and she Owl'd it to me."

"What?" I gasped, rereading the letter. I had applied before we even started this year..."But with the wedding... and the kids..." I glanced at him.

"You forget the Longbottom's own part of the library," he told me simply. "It's not that far from the Home. You could go there for classes and come back, if you'd like."

"Congrats, Mione," Ron smiled at me.

"Thanks," I said quietly, staring at the letter, and careful not to trip.

"Oh, did you hear about Professor Dentwater?" Padma gushed, standing next to her pregnant sister.

"He's the new Defense Teacher, right?" Lavender asked.

She nodded, "Apparently he has a relationship with one of his students."

I gasped, "Padma! That breaks like fifty school rules!"

"That's why he's resigning," Padma informed me rather proud of her dig of information.

"Do they know who the girl is?" Seamus asked besides Millie.

Pansy grinned from in front of us and turned her head over her shoulder, "Ginevra Weasley."

"No," Ron insisted. "My sister would never-"

"You've seen Professor Dentwater, Hermione. He's totally mouthwatering," Pavarti insisted from besides Draco.

"Okay, so he's cute," I ammended. "But Ginny and him? I don't... I don't see her doing that."

"Oh, she's more than doing it," Padma filled in. "I hear she's been sneaking into his quarters and they've been getting hot and heavy for a few months now."

"Oi! I don't need to hear this!" Ron cried. "That's my sister."

"Then don't listen," Lavender insisted.

"Yeah, and rumor has it, when the Ministry law goes viral, they'll already be married," Pavarti continued. "She's engaged, and that's why they're resigning."

"Your mental," Harry insisted. "Ginny is not engaged to that guy."

"I heard he's a git to all his students. A new Snape," Dean input. "Don't know what she'd see in that."

"Well, she did fall in love with Tom Riddle, didn't she?"

I considered it, "But that was different. She viewed him as her hero for being her friend when Harry was being a git to her."

"Oi! I was not!" Harry gasped.

I shook my head, "Talking to snakes, almost getting yourself killed, not even glancing at her. It probably crushed her."

"Girls," Ron muttered.

"Anyways," Padma continued, her gossip tirade hardly done. "They're engaged because she's pregnant. But that's just what I heard."

I blinked. Ginny? Pregnant? "No, that can't be true."

"I'm going to bloody kill her," Ron muttered. "No, I'll bloody kill him."

"The relationship part is true, one hundred percent," Neville said. "I caught them in Hogsmeade snogging their faces off. But the rest sounds far fetched."

"She tried to jump me on the train!" Harry insisted. "There's no way."

"That was six months ago, Harry," I waved him away. "Things can change quick."

But something else bugged me, not just the wedding. Why would Ginny date her teacher? Revenge for Harry? She was hurting herself... her own reputation... she was barely of age, as it was.

During Graduation, Headmistress McGonagall gave a speech before the diplomas were given out.

"Despite our loss, our pain, and our sorrow, we have all been gathered here today to celebrate an achievement in these young adults lives. I'd like us all to take a moment to congratulate those that have fought in this war and completed their education."

I gripped the roll of parchment in my hand. Being Valedictorian, I could not lose my speech. Neville had spent three hours helping me write it last week and it was perfect.

As the applause died down, Neville took my hand from beside me and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I'd like to bring up our Valedictorian, Hermione Longbottom-Granger, and she will give you a speech."

I exhaled and stood up, using the applause as a cover for my squeak of fear as I reached the podium. There were a lot of people here.

"Hello." I glanced at the speech and gave a deep breath before crunching it up and tossing it aside. There were some gasps. "By a show of hands, how many of us today are Muggles or Muggleborn?"

A good fifty people - parents included - raised their hands.

I gave a bright smile, "Then you'll understand when I continue. When I was eleven years old, an owl arrived at my home with a letter to this magical school. I didn't believe in magic," I admitted, a lot of people's eyebrows raising in shock. "I didn't until the moment I stepped in Diagon Alley. Those of us that raised our hands, how many of you realized, at that moment, that we were different?" There were some nods. "That's why we're here. That's why we're together. The moment we got our letters, we were all friends. Maybe... not exactly best friends," I smirked at Draco and Pansy, who were rolling their eyes. "But that letter told us all something very important. No matter where we came from, what we were raised to believe, we all had magic."

I paused, smiling down at my hands, that were resting on the podium, "We sit here to day in rememberence of the war. We sit here today among heros." I paused, shaking my head as people turned towards Harry. "We're all heros, not just Harry. We all fought. We all fought our cause and we won. And that's something that you can say no other school did." I glanced at my hands again and then towards the large crowd. "But we aren't just the heros. Our professors, our late professors..." I glanced at them behind me. "They've been our heros since we started in this school. On behalf of the graduating class of 1999, I thank you all, Professors." Some claps. I smirked at my class, and I saw Draco mutter something to those by him, causing some giggles. "And guys, I'll be damned if I don't say this now..."

"Blimey, she's really doing it!" Ron gasped.

"I knew she went mad," Lavender sighed.

I smiled, my fingers rubbing against the DA coin in my hand, "But forget this! We graduated!"

I squealed and rushed over to my friends, who were whooping and hollering and tossing their hats into the air. Neville's arms went around my waist and he gave me a long kiss.

"We made it!" he whispered.

I giggled and wound my arms around his neck, "It's surreal."

And then he kissed me once more as Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean got Draco and Blaise to join them in singing what sounded like a drunken version of the Hogwarts school song.

"Teach us something please!" they cried.

There was laughter from the other students and I pushed Neville off of me. "Go join them, you great lub."

He laughed, "As you wish."

I walked over to a laughing Millie and Pansy, "Can you believe we married them?"

"I'm-" Pansy gasped as another fit of giggles took over her, and I couldn't help but join as they started to link arms and dance in circles. "-so glad-" she gasped, "-that I didn't marry - Potter!"

I looked at Harry to see him trying to do an Irish jig, but failing horrible.

"Harry!" I groaned, laughing horribly at their demise.

"Ugh, can't believe he's my husband," Hannah said as she joined us. "Honestly, you'd think he'd be all 'No more people trying to kill me. I can relax,' but no... he does that."

I giggled as they started to give each other secret handshakes, "That's why I'm glad that girls are more mature."

"They're having fun," Pansy shrugged.

It was only minutes later when the parents pushed their way through the crowd. Augusta embraced Neville and the kids practically ran to me in excitement.

"Mummy! When do we get to go back to Grans?"

"Soon," I promised. "The train leaves tomorrow."

I glanced at McGonagall out of the corner of my eye and she was shaking her head at her students.

We had no more pressure on us anymore. We were finally free of anything that had lingered in these halls from the war.


	42. Chapter 42

The train ride was supposed to be simple. I had pieces of parchment with my Owl address on them and I gasped as I passed one of my friends and pressed a piece of parchment into their hands.

"We have to stay in touch," I insisted.

Ginny, Pansy, Draco, Millie and Seamus, Lavender and Blaise, they all got one. Even the Patil's. We had bonded this year.

All of their kids - all still healthy, alive, and rambunctious as ever - gave me a hug goodbye and I to them. We all promised each other - as we sat in the Head compartment - which was enormous in size - that we'd at least get the kids together once a month.

The wedding was a kids gathering in August. In July we'd have a day at Hyde Park in London. The rest would be decided when they came.

I was leaning against Neville's side, my legs folded as best as they could in front of me, when I felt it. A very hard kick.

I gasped, frowning and rubbing my stomach, "Play nice," I scolded gently.

Neville glanced at me, "All right?"

I nodded, "She's just a little rough lately. Apparently all the celebrations didn't agree with her."

"Well, we'll have another Hermione, that's for sure. Neville can handle parties, you can't," Ron teased.

I shot him a mock glare, "I can too!"

"Sitting on the couch and reading isn't enjoying a party."

"Suit yourself."

There was another sharp kick, "Ugh, stop that! You're killing my spleen, sweetheart."

Pansy frowned, "When are you due?"

"Three weeks," I told her, grimacing as another kick hit me and I had this bad urge to go pee. "Ugh, I'll be right back-"

As I stood, I felt a warm sensation in the seat of my jeans...

My eyes widened as I connected the dots.

"Okay, no one panic," Millie said as she saw my wide eyes. She stood and took my arm, "Hey, Neville, why don't you go find McGonagall? Um... Seamus, make sure the kids are all in their compartment... I don't want to get them all worked up." Neville and Seamus were out the door in an instant. "Pansy, Lavender, why don't you ... get a change of clothes?"

I slowly sat back down with her help and wide eyed, stared at my wet pants. My water had broken. McGongall was back with Neville and she took one glance at me before shooing everyone out of the compartment.

"Ah, Miss Finnigan and Miss Abbott... yes, you two can help me here. Mr. Longbottom, I suggest you write a letter to your grandmother to contact St. Mungo's. I'm afraid they're going to meet us at the station."

"But we're seven hours away!" I gasped. "I-"

"Miss Longbottom, do be quiet a moment while I think," she stated before I could finish.

I held my tongue as she bustled around, conjuring a seat into a bed. I stared at it a moment before Hannah and Millie set me down on it. Neville was scribbling furiously on his parchment and Leon appeared in the window he opened. The owl was gone in seconds.

"Why can't we just apparate there?" I gasped as another harsh movement caused pain.

"Because, you can't apparate on a moving vehicle, and especially when you're in labor," she said simply. I regarded my old Professor with a glare of discontent. I needed to go to the hospital.

"So what am I going to do? Have the baby right here?" I demanded.

"That's exactly what we're going to have to do."

"What?" I gasped. "No way-"

The door opened and shut just as quickly as Madame Pomfrey slid in. She shooed Millie and Hannah out and then it was just the four of us.

"Hermione, you have to relax," McGonagall insisted. She glanced at Neville, "Do well not to upset her."

"Upset me?" I gasped. "I need to go to the hospital-"

She was gone as if she hadn't heard me. How dare she!

Six excruciating hours later, I collapsed on the bed, breathing quietly, but rapidly, as Madame Pomfrey did a few spells out of my line of sight. Neville's rough hand ran over my forehead gently, brushing away the sweaty tendrils of hair that had been clinging to my skin.

"You did wonderfully."

"I feel horrible," I responded truthfully.

He rolled his eyes, "Well Alice's birthday is tomorrow... so I reckon we don't have much explaining to do."

I nodded to that, and lifted my chin to look at Pomfrey as she turned back around to face me, a pink blanketed bundle in her arms.

"Guess who's here?" she asked.

My arms automatically reached out to take her as Neville sat beside me on the make-shift bed. I cradled the small girl in my arms, "She's heavier than I expected," I laughed off nervously. What if I dropped her? What if I -

"She's perfect, though," Neville said quietly.

I agreed and swept a piece of fuzzy hair with my fingers. She was so soft.

"What if I break her?" I gasped in fear. Merlin, she was fragile, and I, well... I wasn't.

Neville chuckled, "If anything, I'd be the one to break her." He hesitantly touched her toes that were poking out of her feet and the sleeping daughter wriggled around.

"Why isn't she crying?" I asked Pomfrey, glancing up at her.

Pomfrey just smiled, "You're a lucky parent. Savor the silence while you can."

She cleaned up the bed and cast some sanitation spells on me - I had been sweating profusely and was probably not the nicest looking.

"Would you like me to get someone for you?"

I glanced at Neville, and he nodded in agreement with the silent question. "Harry and Millie?"

Pomfrey smiled like she knew, "Of course. They'll be here in just a moment."

Not even three seconds later, they burst through - surprisingly quiet, until I realized they cast silencing charms on themselves.

Harry was instantly by my side, his eyes wide as they gazed at the sleeping beauty.

"Wow... you guys did good, huh?"

"We have something to ask you two, actually," Neville chuckled quietly.

"Oh?" Millie asked, shoving Harry over so she could sit beside me.

"Yes, you see, we were discussing things..." Neville started.

"Would you be Claudia's godparents?"

They glanced at each other, both of them putting on a show, "Her?" Harry gasped the same moment she said, "Him!?"

"I take that as a yes," I informed them dryly.

"Of course!" Millie nodded. "Thank you so much."

"Well, Uncle Harry is going to be the most frequent visitor, I'm predicting," Harry smirked. "I don't need Lavender to tell me that."

I rolled my eyes, and stared at my daughter, "Thanks, guys."

As soon as the train came to a stop, the moment of silence we shared was broken and my eyes snapped to the door as it opened. A few healers.

"Come, come, let's get you to the hospital, dear," one said, apparating with Neville. The other had a portkey which they gladly handed over to me and rode with me to the passage to St. Mungo's.

Not the safest way, but I suppose it was better than my daughter splinching. And then I was in the maternity lobby, being shoved onto a wheelchair and carted away.

Well, that went... fast.


	43. Chapter 43

I nodded at the gown, my fingers running along the fabric. "I love it," I admitted to Augusta.

She smiled brightly, "I thought you might. Come, let's try it on."

And the pattern continued for days while Claudia slept harmlessly in the background. Or with Seamus and Dean - who refused to let her down for more than five minutes.

Apparently Seamus was Neville's best man, which worked perfectly because Millie was my Maid of Honor. She had been shocked when I asked. Even though we had been enemies before this year, we were great friends now, best friends - she was the best girl friend I had. Harry and Ron could never be replaced, of course.

I glanced at Neville, who was napping on the couch of the living room, Claudia resting on his chest as she napped as well.

"Come, come," Augusta insisted, pulling me from the room.

Fifty dresses were how many I had tried on. It took fifty dresses to find the right one.

Only three days later, Miranda, Emily, Emagine, and Augusta were seated around me, Millie working delicately on my hair, with Pansy's help of course.

As they twisted piece around a hot iron - which they only did after they straightened it completely - a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Augusta demanded. "Neville, I told you to stay away!"

"It's Harry," a voice laughed from the other end.

The door opened slowly and Harry walked through.

"Looking beautiful, Hermione."

I sent him a smile through the mirror, "Thanks. What are you doing here? Ceremony doesn't start for another three hours... and you aren't even in your suit!"

"Oh, uh," he blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Right, about that..."

I narrowed my eyes, "You did get the suit, right?"

"Of course I did!"

"Then what's wrong?" I asked. "I ordered the right size-"

"Hermione, relax. The suit fits," he assured me. "Everything's fine. I, uh... well, I'm here to give you this."

I glanced at the envelope in his hand, causing Millie to tug on a strand of hair that was in the curler and I gasped sharply, "That hurts, Millie!"

"Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all. Pansy reached for the letter.

"To Miss Hermione Granger. To be opened on your wedding day," she read aloud.

I frowned, "Who would write to me? Everyone I know is coming to the wedding..."

Pansy flipped it over, "Uh... Hermione, you might want to read this... Does Professor Lupin have any intentions to write you beyond the grave?"

Millie quickly unrolled my hair as I stood up, hugging my robe to myself, as I snatched the letter from her hands, "What?" I gasped, seeing my name in the familiar scroll. I opened the letter and found a short little note that was titled to me. I didn't read it yet.

"Um... can I talk to Harry alone?" I asked them.

"But your hair-"

"Please?" I tried again.

There was a sigh from the ladies and then they were gone.

I glanced at Harry, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"He made me wizard oath it," Harry admitted. "That I'd give it to you if he didn't make it."

I nodded slowly. A year after his death... I love Neville, I really do. But Remus will always be my first love.

I opened it slowly and scanned the letter

_Dearest Hermione,_

_It saddens me to know that I am no longer in the living world. I know that you have found happiness if you are reading this and I am glad. You truly deserve to be happy and that is all that I can ever ask you have. You deserve to be loved. You deserve to have a family. You deserve to be free from any prejudice. If you are reading this, I am dead. If you are reading this... know I love you and that I always will... but don't hold yourself back, especially over me. Whoever you are marrying today you_ can _marry. You can have children with. Unlike with me._

_Take care of yourself and remember not to hesitate. Have a fantastic wedding today, Hermione._

_Love, Remus._

I let my fingers traced his hurriedly written name and gave a sad smile before folding the letter up. I passed it to Harry, "Thank you."

"That's it?"

I nodded slowly, "I love Neville, Harry... and while a part of me will always miss Remus... Neville and the kids will always be first."

He nodded, "Good. Then I can tell him to stop wearing a hole through the floor. He's determined you'll not show."

I blinked, "I already married him once."

"He's past listening to reason."

I sighed, "Give him some liquer, Harry. Now, I need to get my hair done! Away!"

"Yes, ma'am," he winked, kissing my cheek, before darting out the door.

"What do you mean, you love him?" Emily asked as Millie pinned the last strand of hair into place.

"It was a very, very long time ago. Something that could never have happened anyway," I said simply. "I love Neville. And I have three wonderful children with him. I wouldn't trade him or the kids, or any of you, for anything, even if it meant Remus was here. So I am getting married, again, today. And I am going to walk down that aisle, stand under the arch," I said with determination as my veil was placed on. "And I will say my vows, because it's what I want to do."

"Preach it, girl," Pansy muttered, touching up my eye make-up.

"Oh! That reminds me! We have to take a portkey to the tent," Augusta said. "Neville escaped the room the boys were keeping him in. He's been pacing the aisle."

I snorted, "Of course, he has."

She handed me a bookmark, "We'll meet you there, dear."

Millie and Pansy grabbed it and then we were whisked away into the air.

I gasped as I was grabbed and realized my robe had slipped.

"Guys, why didn't you warn me I was half naked!" I gasped, slipping the robe back onto my shoulder.

"You're half naked," Pansy said dryly. She unhooked a dress hanger from the rack in the far corner of the small cream tent - that suspiciously reminded me of the one Harry, Ron, and I had been on the run in just a year ago.

"Thank you for informing me," I returned.

"Off," Millie instructed.

I shrugged the robe off and stepped into the gown they had pooled at my feet.

As they slid it on me, they refused to have me look in the mirror, and instead guided me over to another table that had make up and accessories on it.

I also noticed something else.

"Anything you wish for today?"

"I kind of wish my parents were here," I admitted, gazing at the object a moment. It looked so familiar. What would a book be doing here?

"Oh... I'm sorry, I-"

I shook my head gently, "It's fine. They probably hate me... I erased their memories, sent them from their home. They started a new life without me. It's not really... a big deal, I guess... I just... my mum always dreamed about one day seeing me get married. My dad said I had to be forty," I gave a watery laugh, feeling the tears pool in my eyes. "Not nineteen!"

"Don't cry!" Pansy admonished. "Don't you dare. You'll ruin your make-up."

"Nothing a simple spell can't fix," another one of my bridesmaids said. I glanced at Ginny as she entered the tent, Hannah a safe few paces behind her.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I fanned at my eyes. Millie sighed and said a spell to dry my eyes before fixing my make-up.

"Five minutes!" I heard someone call.

"Oh, that's my cue," Millie gasped, handing Pansy the eyeliner. "I have to get Seamus. Alright, remember, Hermione, Neville loves you, very much. And this entire day is about you."

I blinked, "I'm... sorry?"

She was gone before I could ask. As the girls rushed for their bouquets, I reached for the object that had caught my interest earlier and gasped slightly.

_Hermione Granger's Dream Wedding._

I opened it to find pictures of my wedding gown I was wearing now - something I had clipped out of a magazine years ago... Stonehenge was on the next page, as well as a picture of my Dad and I. Him in a suit that he wore to my grandmother's vow renewals when I was little. I was in a pretty satin white dress. Scribbled underneath in an eleven year old Hermione's handwriting was 'Daddy's walking me down the aisle.' They had found my book? But I know my mother had it... how in the world?

As I flipped through, pictures of Harry and Ron as groomsmen - a picture from the Yule Ball that had been snuck in there. Pictures of Ginny and Luna in a dress from a birthday party Ginny had thrown over the summer at the Burrow for Luna. My bridesmaids.

I lingered my gaze on Luna's picture. I wonder if she had RSVP'd...

"Hermione, you're on in two minutes," Pansy said from the flap of the tent.

I gasped and set the book down, grabbing my flowers - lilies - before joining them. I didn't see Harry.

"Where's Harry?" I asked Hannah. "He's walking me down the aisle."

"Actually, I'm not," Harry admitted, giving a shrug. "Someone else asked to do it."

"Harry Potter!" I cried in a hushed tone as the music changed. "You can't-"

But he was already walking down the aisle with Hannah, the flap closing immediately after them so I couldn't see the venue. That was one thing Augusta refused to let me do. I couldn't see the decorations.

Soon they were all gone and I began to panic. Merlin, I was walking down that aisle by myself.

I stepped closer to the flap and held my breath as the wedding march sounded. As I took a step, an arm slid into my own. I glanced up in surprise to see...

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Hey, sweetheart. Didn't think your mum and I'd miss this, did you?"

"But... Australia," I whispered, stepping closer to the start of the aisle - hidden by heavy white curtains.

"Someone by the name of Neville Longbottom arrived saying that he was marrying my daughter and he took us to St. Mungo's - or whatever that hospitals called - got us put all right again, and then here we are."

"Mum's here too?" I asked, even more eager to get on the other side of the curtain.

He nodded, "And your sister, Emma."

I bit my lip and smiled, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Hermione. Now, let's march."

As the curtains pulled away, the first thing I noticed was the spidery candle lights that were floating above the circled venue - the night sky poking out from above them.

The second thing I noticed was the large stones that were lining the outskirts of the white curtains... Stonehenge...

Merlin, they've been planning this behind my back! My dream wedding... It was perfect.

But this wasn't the first time they planned behind my back. After all, every night Claudia slept in a very pricey white ash and rose pink bedroom - one that I had not told Augusta to order.

But I couldn't complain because I loved it and... it was too late to return it.

Neville was standing on a stone alter - obviously not part of the ancient landmark. An old man stood to his right, a priest, and Seamus, Harry, Dean, and Ron were the groomsmen.

On where I was to stand, Millie, Hannah, Ginny, and Pansy stood respectively. All in the gowns I had picked out at the shop just last month.

As my hand went onto Neville's, I mouthed, "Thank you."

He just smiled at me and took my other hand, holding it as he looked down at me. "Anything for you."

I glanced at the crowd to see my parents taking their seats and my baby sister in my mother's lap - Emma. The Weasley's were seated on my side as well, with all of our friends from school. When I glanced at Neville's side, I saw Augusta dabbing her eyes, our children - in their ring bearer suits in Oliver's case and their flower girl dresses in Alice's case - were seated besides a woman that I had only seen once or twice in my lip.

Alice Longbottom. She was smiling, not hiding the tears in her eyes, as she watched her son get married.

"And thank you," Neville whispered to me.

I glanced at him, smiling brightly. "Anytime."

He just chuckled and then the ceremony preceeded. A Muggle wedding in a venue full of wizards, with the exceptions of my immediate family of course.

And just like that, we were wed.

_Fin_


End file.
